


Twenty-Four

by LION45



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dancing, Drawing, F/F, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bond, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LION45/pseuds/LION45
Summary: FIFA just announced that starting with the 2019 Women's World Cup there will be 24 players allowed on a World Cup roster. How will this change the National team?





	1. Chapter 1

**Sophie’s POV**

“Welcome to St. Louis ladies.” I hear coach Jill say as I stand outside the room “Now before we start our meeting I need to relay some news from FIFA…as of yesterday there will be 24 players allowed on World Cup rosters starting with this World Cup so please welcome your new teammate…Sophie Harris.”

I open the door and walk into the room and stand by Coach.

“SOPHIE.” Alex says then runs and hugs me.

I hug my favorite forward and take in her scent.

Alex smells like cupcakes.

“Hey Sophie.” Ali says and hugs me

I hug my favorite defender and breathe in her scent.

She smells like cookies.

After Ali has finished hugging me, which makes me feel special since she’s not a big hugger, I’m greeted by my favorite player of all time.

“Ashy.” I say and hug my big sister.

“Hey Soph.” Ash says.

Ash pulls back from the hug and licks my face then I lick hers.

After my freshman year of college I moved to France to play for PSG in 2010 and I’ve been there ever since. During the summers between seasons I stay with Ash, Alex and Ali because…well because Ash wants me too. After the 2015 World Cup Ash and I had a bit of a freak out because I got very sick and almost died so now whenever we greet each other for the first time both of us lick the other ones face to settle our nerves and let us know we’re both alive.

“I missed you.” Ash says then picks me up.

“Missed you too.” I say and rest my head on her shoulder as she walks us towards some chars.

As I’m being carried to the chair Lindsey waves and smiles at me and I reciprocate the gesture.

When Ash gets to her chair she sits down in-between her mates and keeps me in her lap. Jill then talks some more, but I don’t really pay attention due to the fact that I have a feeling in my stomach I never thought I’d feel.

“Can we talk after this?” I whisper.

“Sure.” Ash says and lets out soothing pheromones. “Everything okay?”

“Honestly I don’t know.” I admit.

“Did someone hurt you?”

“No Ashy.” I say and lick her face a couple times.

Licking Ash’s face is also a way for Alex, Ali and I to calm her down.

“Alright I’ll see everyone at dinner.” Jill says.

Once we are allowed to leave Ash picks me up and swiftly walks out of the room followed by her mates.

“It’s nothing bad Ash.” I whisper.

“Still.” Ash says then moves my body so I don’t hit my head. “You are my sister and when you need to talk we talk.”

What seems like seconds later Alex opens a door and Ash walks us into, what I assume, is their room.Ash then sits us down at the head of the bed while Ali and Alex sit at the foot of the bed.

“Everything okay?” Ali asks.

“Sophie said she needed to talk.” Ash says and the three women look at me.

“I know who my mates are.” I say.

“What? How do you know?” Ash asks. 

“Omega’s know too Ash.” Alex says.

“Really?” Ash asks dumbfounded

“Yes Ash. Alex and I knew the moment we saw you that you were going to be our mate.” Ali admits.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” I say and then there’s a knock on the door. “That’s them.”

Ash growls so I scramble off of her lap and into Alex and Ali’s arms.

“You need to calm down.” Ali says as she and Alex try to calm me down with their pheromones.

I don’t do well with growling…shitty ex.

“I know you want to protect your sister, but scaring her won’t help.” Alex says.

“They’re still at the door.” I whisper.

“I’m sorry Sophie.” Ash says.

“It’s okay.”

Ash then gets off the bed and answer’s the door.

“Oh.” Ash says.

“Is that a good or bad oh?” I ask.

“No clue.” Alex says.

A second later three sets of feet pad into the bedroom.

“Hi Sophie.” Christen says with a smile.

“Hi.” I shyly say.

“Um I remembered you liked bunnies so we got you this.” Tobin says and hands me a stuffed bunny.

“Bunny.” I whisper with a smile.

“Well the three of us are going to go for a walk.” Ash says

“Ashy.” I warn.

“It’s okay Soph.” Tobin says.

I throw my sister an all too familiar look.

“Oh relax Sophie. I’m not gonna kill them.”

“You better not. Other wise you won’t be getting any of my cooking.”

“Shit.” Ash mumbles.

Ash is a sucker for my cooking.

“You might wanna hurry Ash. Dinner is in an hour.” Ali says.

“Bye loves.” Ash says.

Ash leads my mates out the door and once the door is shut Ali and Alex look at me.

“What?” I say and hug the stuffed bunny.

“It’s cute they brought you a bunny.” Alex says.

“They’re trying to court me.” I say then sniff the stuffed animal. “They scented it too.”

“It’s smells nice.” Ali says.

“I can’t figure out what it smells like.” I say.

“Well what’s the first thing that comes to your mind?”

“Home.” I instantly say.

“Aww.” Ali and Alex say.

“I’m back.” Ash announces.

“That was quick.” I say.

“They’re smart alphas.” Ali says.

“They also know what will happen if they hurt you.” Ash says.

“Down Alpha.” Alex says.

“Where am I sleeping?” I ask.

“Uh FIFA rules state that if your mates are on the same team as you then you must stay with them.” Ash says.

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to sleep in the same bed as them.” Ali says. “Just the same room.”

“O-O-Ok.”

“Come on.” Ash says. “Let’s go to dinner.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Sophie’s POV**

“Come on.” Ash says. “Let’s go to dinner.”

“Can I bring my drawing stuff?” I ask.

“Sure little one.” Ash says and kisses my head.

I smile at my sister and grab my bunny and my bag, which I have no clue how it got in here, then follow my sister and her mates to the meal room.

“Go sit. I’ll get you food.” Ash says.

I nod then go and sit at a random table. Once I’m sat down I take out my drawing stuff and look around for something to draw.

“Here ya go.” Ash says and sets down food.

“Thanks.” I say.

The three A’s talk and eat while I sit quietly and eat quickly.

“I’m done.” I say with a bit of a mouthful.

“Okay.” Ali says and chuckles.

I push my plate and stuff to the side then pick up my pencil and look for something to draw.

As I’m looking around two people sit next to me so I quickly decide on drawing a bunny then look at the paper and start drawing.

“Watcha doin?” Tobin asks as she releases soothing pheromones.

“Drawing.” I say and keep focused on the drawing.

“What are you drawing?” Christen asks as she scoots closer to me.

“Bunny.” I say.

“Did you eat?”

“Yep.” I quickly answer.

“Sis.” Ash says making me look up. “We’re gonna get something to drink. Do you need anything?”

I shake my head, but beg her with my eyes not to leave. Ash smiles at me then she and her mates leave which makes me sigh. Tobin, Christen, and I sit in relative silence, the only sound being them eating, until I look over the two forwards.

“Can I do something?” I ask.

“Of course.” Tobin says.

Iput a hand on each of their closest arms then one at a time lift them to my nose and breathe in their scent.

“So it is true.” I whisper.

“What?” Christen asks and I look at the two women.

“You are my mates.”

“Yes we are.” Tobin says.

“MOVIE NIGHT.” Someone yells making me jump which causes my mates to growl.

“You’re fine.” Ash says into my ears as she hugs me from behind.

Where did she come from.

“You’re safe.”

“Sophie?” Christen questions.

“Sophie doesn’t do well with growling.” Ali says.

“Oh we’re sorry Sophie.” Tobin says as sherubs my arm.

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

“Well we should go. Don’t wanna be late.” Alex says.

Everyone agrees so I put my drawing stuff away in my bag then carry it and my bunny as I follow the older women out of the meal room. Once out of the meal room my sister and her mates walk ahead of me and my mates, who are stuck to my side like glue.

“Oh.” I say.

“What.” Christen says.

“I need to call my coach.”

“Why?” Tobin asks.

“PSG will let me out of my contract so I can be closer to my Alpha’s.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s a team rule.” I say.

“So you’ll be closer to us?” Christen asks and I don’t miss the happiness in her voice.

“If you’ll have me.” I whisper.

“Of course we will.” Tobin says. “You’re our omega and we’re your alpha’s.”

“It’s up to you if you want us.” Christen says as we approach one of the doors.

“Can we talk about this later?” I ask.

“Of course little one.” Tobin says making me smile and hug my bunny.

“What?” Christen says while smiling. “What’s got you so smiley?”

“I like when you call me little one.” I mumble.

Tobin and Christen smile at me then hug me.

“Come on you three.” Ash says from the door way. “You can mate later.”

“Ashy.” I groan then run and jump on her.

“Fine.” Ash playfully groans then gets serious. “You can mate when your 40.”

“Uh no.” I say. “I want pups in the next ten years.“

“I think you just broke your mates.” My sister says.

I turn my head to see Christen and Tobin standing in their places with their jaws slightly dropped.

“Do they not want pups?” I whisper.

“I don’t know.”

Ash sets me down so I walk into the open room and head towards Ali and Alex then sit near to them. Ash, Tobin, and Christen come in the room and Ash sits in-between her mates as Tobin and Christen sit on either side of me. Kelley puts on a movie then she cuddles into Carli as I relax against the wall and try to stay awake.

“Alright see everyone in the morning.” Moe says.

Guess the movie is over. That was quick.

“Come on little one.” Christen says and holds her hand out for me to take.

I grab Christen’s hand and she pulls me to my feet then I hug my sister and her mates.

“Sleep well sis.” Ash says.

I nod then follow Tobin and Christen to our room. Once in our room they let me shower first so I do and when I’m clean I put my sleep stuff on then finish my nightly routine. When I finish in the bathroom I put my dirty clothes away then get in the unused bed with my bunny and relax until the lights go out.

A couple minutes after the lights go out I hear Tobin and Christen’s soft snores signaling they’re asleep. I try to fall asleep, but for some reason I can’t.

An hour later I get out of bed with my bunny and tiptoe to the other bed and nudge Tobin, who’s closest to my bed.

“Mhmm.” Tobin groans and rubs her face. “Sophie?”

“What’s wrong little one?” Christen asks.

“I can’t sleep.” I whisper.

“Come here.” Christen says then pulls back the covers.

I smile then crawl over Tobin and lay in-between the forwards with my bunny. The two beautiful women then wrap an arm around me and face me.

“Thanks for the bunny.” I say.

“You’re very welcome.” Tobin says.

“Can I ask you something?” Christen asks and I nod. “Before today did you know we were your mates?”

“No. Whenever I would visit Ash all of the girls would let us have sister time so I wasn’t around any of you and I was on loan while Tobin was playing in Paris”

“Oh.”

“W-What do you see for your future?” I tentatively ask.

“Our future little one.” Tobin says.

“Our future?” I whisper.

“Yes little one.” Christen says then she and Tobin cuddle closer to me. “It’s our future.”

“So what do you see for our future?” I ask.

“The three of us in our home, our den…”

“Where would we live?”

“Portland, California, Florida, or wherever we decide to settle down”

“Can I visit Ashy?” I ask.

“Of course little one.” Christen says. “We aren’t going to keep you from your sister.”

“What else do you see?”

“We’ll get to room together during camps.” Tobin says.

“And when we're ready, we'll have as many pups as you'll let us.” Christen says.

“I’ve always wanted pups.” I admit.

“Us too.”

“What kind of pups do you want?” I ask.

“What do you mean Soph?” Tobin asks.

“Do you want Alpha’s or Omega’s?”

“As long as their healthy I don’t care.”

“Me either.” Christen says.

“Pups.” I say and dream about the future. “Our pups.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Sophie’s POV**

“Come on Sophie.”

“Wake up little one.”

“Too tired.” I groggily say and open my eyes.

“Come on little omega.” Christen says and runs her hands through my hair. “You need to eat.”

“Not hungry.” I say then wrap my arms around her.

“Come on Soph.” Tobin says. “You need to eat so you can have energy for the game.”

“It’s not like I’ll play.” I mumble.

“You never know Sophie.”

“I don’t even know why I got called up.” I say then think about that for a second. “Probably just because I know French and have played against most of the French team.”

“Hey.” Christen says then she grabs my chin so I have to look at her. “You deserve to be here little one. You’re a great player and I know for sure you’ll play.”

“Okay.” I mumble.

“Come on beautiful.” Tobin says making me blush. “Let’s go to breakfast.”

I nod and get off the bed then put on the clothes my mates have set out for me.

I’m wearing Tobin’s UNC shirt which is big on me and I’m wearing Christen’s Stanford sweatpants.

After I’m dressed I follow my mates out the door and to the meal room. Once there I sit down and a couple seconds later Tobin and Christen join me with three plates between them. The three of us eat in relative silence then we have a meeting for the plan for to day, like when we need to be ready to leave and all that stuff. When the meeting is over Tobin, Christen, and I head up to the room.

Once we’re in our room I take a shower then get dressed in a crop top and shorts that show off my butt

“Fuck.” I hear Tobin mumble when I come out of the bathroom.

I walk over to my backpack and bend down to get my sketch book.

“Not fair.” Christen whines.

Once I’ve teased my Alpha’s enough I turn around and face them.

“Come here little one.” Christen says and pats the space in-between them.

I get on the bed and crawl into the spot between them. The two alpha’s talk about their upcoming streetwear business while I look at the mirror in front of us and draw us three.

“Watcha drawin?” Christen asks.

“Us.” I say and show the drawing.

“Woah.” Tobin says. “You’re an amazing artists.

“Thanks.” I say then look at the two forwards. “Do you think I’ll ever play?”

“You will.” Christen says. “I know you will.”

\- - - - -

“Can I sit with you?”

“Sure sis.” Ash says then leads me to the bus.

We just got done beating New Zealand 5-0. I didn’t play, obviously, but Tobin scored a goal and assisted another while Christen assisted on two goals. Needless to say I’m very proud of my Alpha’s.

Once on the bus Ash sits down then she pulls me into her lap.

“What’s on your mind?”

“All of this is so weird to me.”

“What is?” Ash asks.

“I just met Tobin and Christen and I already feel like I’ve been with them for years and want to mate with them.”

“Ali, Alex, and I waited four days from the time we met to mate. It’s natural to feel close with your mates.”

“So it’s normal to wanna kiss them?”

“Yes Sophie. It’s okay to want to kiss them.” Ash says with a smile.

“What about my condition?”

“That I have no clue about.”

“I was gonna tell them tonight.”

“Was?”

“They’re gonna be pissed and start growling.”

“We’ll be with you.” Ash says.

“Okay.” I say as Tobin and Christen get on the bus. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay little one.” Ash says and kisses my head.

As Tobin and Christen pass me I get up and follow them to the middle part of the bus. Tobin chooses a seat and sits by the window as Christen sits next to her then Christen pulls me down and sits me on Tobin’s lap.

“Hi.” I say shyly.

“Hey beautiful.” Tobin says making me blush.

“I was wandering where the most beautiful defender in the world went.” Christen says causing me to blush even harder.

“I was talking to Ashy about something.”

“Everything okay?” Christen asks and rubs my legs.

“I don’t know.” I say and wipe my eyes. “We need to talk later…and Ash and her girls are joining us”

“Okay little one.” Tobin says.

The three of us sit in silence the rest of the way to the hotel. Once at the hotel Christen and Tobin go with all the there people who played tonight to recovery while the rest of us are released to our room. I take a shower then put on Tobin’s UNC shirt and Christen’s Stanford sweats then wait for my Alpha’s.

Some time later the two forwards arrive back in the room so the both of them take showers then join me on the bed.

“Can I do something?” I ask.

Tobin and Christen nod so I grab Tobin’s chin then pull her down and softly kiss her. Tobin moves her hand to the back of my neck and deepens the kiss. After Tobin and I come up for air I move over to Christen and slowly kiss her. Christen swipes her tongue across my bottom lip and I immediately grant her entrance. Christen was about deepen the kiss even further, but there is a knock on the door.

“That’s Ashy.” I say after I pull away.

“Hands off my sister.” Ash says through the door.

“ASHY.” I shout and rush to the door.

Once the door opens I jump on my sister.

“Mean Alpha.” I say with a pout.

“It is my right as your sister to tease you.”

“Then it’s my right to tell your mates every embarrassing thing about you.”

“Ooh yes please.” Ali says

“Oh look it’s Your mates.” Ash says and walks into our room.

Once by the bed I get off Ash then she pulls my Alpha’s to the bed we don’t use. Alex and Ali then sit down next to me and they each lay a hand on my thighs as a show of support.

“So what do we need to talk about?” Tobin asks.

“Do you remember when Ash went MIA for a little bit after the 2015 World Cup?” I ask.

“Yeah?” Christen says and Tobin nods

“That was because of me.” I say and my mates look at me to continue.

“It’s okay.” Ali whispers in my ear.

“We’re with you.” Alex whispers as the two omega’s release soothing pheromones.

“Before the World Cup I started dating an alpha from my club team in and in the beginning she was very nice and a very good alpha. After the World Cup finished for her team she was very upset and so she went to the doctors, unbeknownst to me, and got heat inducers. She then slipped them into my food and would then…well…you know.” I say making the alpha’s in the room involuntarily growl.

“Sorry Sophie.” The alpha’s immediately say.

“It’s okay.” I whisper.

“They won’t hurt you Sophie.” Ali says.

“You’re safe.” Alex says.

“The alpha did that for almost a month until I passed out and had to be hospitalized. Another very very nice alpha called Ash and told her what happened so Ash came to France to nurse me back to health.” I say.

I then let out a shaky breathe.

“Because of what this alpha did I haven’t had a Heat in almost four years.”

Both of My alpha’s look like they wanna kill someone.

“The doctor’s don’t even know why this has happened. They’ve even safely given me heat inducers, but nothing has worked.”

“Can we know who this woman is little one?” Christen asks.

“Kosovare Asllani” I admit.

“WHAT?” My mates scream causing me to scramble away from them and hide on the other side of the bed.

“Nope.” I hear Ash say then I hear foot steps. “Out…out you two…Nope…we’re going to go calm down.”

I hear the door shut then there is shuffling on the bed

“It’s okay Sophie.” I hear Ali says.

“You’re safe sweetie. Nobody will hurt you.” Alex says.

I stay behind the bed and don’t move or breathe.

“Please Sophie.” Alex says.

“You know Sophie I haven’t gotten any cuddles from you yet.”

I slowly raise from the floor.

“Cuddles?” I whisper.

Ali smiles and opens her arms for me. I swiftly get off the floor and fling myself at Ali. Ali catches me then she and Alex cuddle either side of me and calm me down.

“I knew they’d get angry.” I whisper then Alex hands me my bunny.

“They’re angry they couldn’t protect you Soph.” Alex says.

“They probably don’t wanna be my mates anymore.” I whisper

“Hey.” Ali says and squeezes me. “Don’t say that. Everyone see’s how much those two care about you.”

“It’s true” I hear Tobin say.

My sister’s mate’s and I sit up and look at the three alpha’s standing by the bed. Ash starts walking over to us so Ali moves over a little to create space. Ash then sits in the open space then pulls me onto her lap.

“They weren’t mad at you.” Ash whispers in my ear. “They’re mad that they couldn’t protect you.”

“I know.” I whisper.

“They wanna talk to you alone so we are going to go to our room, but if you need me all you have to do is call and I’ll bust down that door.”

“Okay Ashy.”

“It’ll be okay Sophie.” Ash says then she licks my face.

“Love you.” I say.

“I love you too.”

Ash sets me on the bed then she gets off and talks to Tobin and Christen. Alex and Ali both hug me and whisper that they love me and everything will be okay. The three A’s then leave the room leaving me alone with my Alphas

“Hi.” I whisper.

“Hey beautiful.” Tobin says as she and Christen get on the bed.

“We really do care about you.” Christen says.

“We didn’t mean to scare you.” Tobin says.

“It’s okay.”

“So we need to talk.”

“Okay.”

“First.” Christen says. “You are an amazing kisser.”

“Thanks.” I say while blushing. “You guys deserved it.”

“We did?” Tobin questions.

“Yeah.” I say. “Tobin you scored a goal and had an assist and Christen you assisted two goals.”

“So we get kisses for scoring and assisting?” Christen asks with a smile.

“You get all the kisses you want.”

“We need the team to pass us the ball.” Tobin says.

“Can I ask you something Sophie?” Christen asks so I nod my head. “Why do you and Ash lick each other’s faces?”

“It started when I was in the hospital. Ash got scared I was gonna die so when I woke up from my coma she licked my face for some reason and then I did it to her and we’ve done it ever since. It kinda helps us calm our nerves and let us know we’re both safe”

“Would you ever do it to us?”

I don’t respond. I just lean over and lick Christen’s face a couple times then lean over and lick Tobin’s face a couple times.

“Yes I will.” I say with a smile then I frown.

“What’s wrong little one?” Tobin asks.

“Do you still wanna be my mates?”

“Yes.” The Alpha’s immediately say.

“What if I can’t give you pups?”

“We don’t need pups to be happy Sophie.” Christen says.

“Besides we can always adopt”

“Where am I going tomorrow?” I ask making the two forward’s look at each other.

“We thought, if you want to, that you could come with us to Portland.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you want to see


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophie’s POV**

“Hi Dr. Fields.” I say with a smile.

“Hey Sophie.” Dr. Fields says then she hugs me. “How ya been.”

“I’ve been great.”

“Good so what’s going on?”

“Well.” I say then my Alpha’s rest one of their hands on my thigh’s “For the past couple of weeks I’ve felt rather hot and my whole body feels empty even if I eat food.”

“Alright well let me have you sit up here and I’ll look you over.” My Doctor says as she pats the exam bed.

I nod then get on the exam bed and let the omega check me over.

“So are those your Mates?” Dr. Fields whispers.

She is the doctor Ash took me too when everything happened with Kosovare originally and I’ve seen her ever since.

“Yeah they are.” I say with a smile.

“Good.” the Doc says then she discreetly slips a piece of paper into my hand.

The doctor fields finishes her exam then I get off the table and take my seat in-between my forwards.

“Alright.” Dr. Fields says. “You appear to be in good health so this may be just a case of bad jet lag.”

“What should we do?” Christen asks.

“Just normal jet lag recovery things. Stay hydrated and eat Light portions, Go outside and get some sun, and don’t sleep in too late.”

“I think we can handle that.” Tobin says.

The three of us check out then head out of the doctor’s office and get into Tobin’s car. I sit in the backseat and while my alpha’s are occupied I look at the note Dr. Fields gave me.

_You may be feeling like this because you found your mates and your body isn’t use to the pheromones yet._

I never thought of that.

“We're home little one.” Christen says pulling me from my thoughts.

“Watcha got there?” Tobin asks.

“Um Dr. Fields says I may be feeling like this because I found my mates.” I say and show them the note.

“Oh.” Christen says. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Me either.” I say.

The three of us get out of Tobin’s car then I go lay on the couch while my Alphas’s shower before they leave to a basketball game.

They got tickets before they knew of me so it’s just the two of them which I don’t mind. It’ll give me time brainstorm ideas to, as Tobin says, make the house a home

Eventually my forward’s return from the shower and they squat down next to me.

“Everything okay little one?” Christen asks as she caresses my face.

“Yeah.” I say and kiss her hand.

“Are you sure you want us to go?” Tobin asks. 

“Yes Tobin. I’ll be safe here.” I say and can tell she’s apprehensive. “Alpha please go and have fun.”

“Okay.” Tobin says then she kisses my forehead. “But you call if you need anything.”

“Yes alpha.” I instantly say.

“We’ll see you when we get home.” Christen says.

“Okay.”

The two forwards leave and head to the game while I walk around the house getting a good look at the house. It’s a very stereotypical Alpha house. Very basic with Tobin only purchasing what she actually needs.

After I get done with scouting out the house I grab a drink from the fridge then lay on the couch and watch the game while I look online for furniture and stuff like that to show my Alpha’s.

Throughout the whole game I feel insanely hot and my stomach feels empty and even though I’ve felt like this the last couple days right now everything feels so much worse.

Not knowing what to do I decided to call my sister’s Omegas.

“Ali?”

“Hey Soph.”

“Is Ashy with you?”

“No she’s in the shower and I’m lounging with Alex.” Ali says.

“Hey Sophie.” Alex says.

“Somethings wrong.” I admit.

“What do you mean?” Ali asks.

“I’m hot, my insides are on fire, and weirdly I feel very empty.”

“Oh Sophie.” Alex says then her and Ali chuckle. “You finally got Your heat.”

“What?”

“Yep.” Ali says. “You finally got it after all these years.”

“So it’s true.” I say out loud to myself.

“What’s true?” Ali asks.

“Well i’ve been feeling very hot and empty so I went to see my doctor and she told me I could be feeling this way because I found my mates.

“Where are your mates?” Alex asks as the basketball game finishes.

“Basketball game…and before you yell at them I told them to go”

“I’d call them if I was you.” Ali says.

We say our goodbyes then I call my doctor just to be sure. Dr. Fields says she kinda thought I was having my heat, but she didn’t want to get my hopes up so she didn’t tell me. After I finish talking to my doctor I call Tobin first, but she doesn’t pick up so call Christen

“Hello?”

“Alpha?” I whimper into the phone.

“Sophie?” Christen says.

“Alpha I need you.”

“Sophie what’s wrong?”

“I’m hot.”

“….We’ll be right there.” Christen says then hangs up.

I decide to go wait in the bedroom since I know what’s going to happen so I make my way to the bedroom. Once inside the bedroom I shed my clothes then turn on the fan and lay under it to cool down.

“Sophie?” I hear Tobin say.

Well they got home fast.

“ALPHA.” I yell.

I then hear footsteps running up the stairs and when the footsteps reach the doorway I come face to face with my Alphas.

“I need you.” I whimper.

“Sophie?” Christen says then I see her and Tobin’s pupils darken.

I guess they smelled my heat.

“Empty.” I say.

“Not for long little one.” Tobin says as she and Christen approach me and strip along the way.

“Help…Hot…Empty.”

“Alright baby.” Christen says as she stands in front of me fully nude.

My two mates get on the bed on either side of me and attack my neck.

“Alphas please.” I beg.

“Before we go any further.” Tobin says then she and Christen hover above me. “Sophie do you want to be our mate?”

“I do.” I say and vigorously nod my head. “I really do.”

“You want to be our omega?” Christen questions.

I’m guessing just to make sure.

“Yes Alpha.” I say then tilt my neck in a sign of submission. “I wanna be your Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you wanna see!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sophie’s POV**

“So how was it?” Kelley asks.

The whole team is back together for the last send off game in a couple days. The alpha’s on the team are having an alpha only meeting right now ahead of tomorrow’s media day so the omega’s are hanging out in my room.

“I mean she has two mating marks on her neck so I guess it went pretty well.” Mal says.

“How long?” Kelley asks.

“Kelley.” Alex says and slaps the redhead on the arm. “Don’t ask that.”

“Fine.” Kelly grumbles.

“The most important thing is how they treated you during and after your heat” Julie says.

“They treated me like I was the only omega on the planet.” I say and smile at the memory of the four day mating marathon. “They made sure I was comfortable the whole time then after my heat was over they made sure I ate, drank, and slept so I was well recovered.”

“But who’s bigger?” Kelley asks.

“Kelley.” I hear someone growl so I swiftly hid behind the other omegas who instinctively protect me.

The morning after I told my mates about the Kosovare Asllani situation Carli and the other Alpha’s cornered me, Tobin, and Christen at breakfast and wanted to know what was up since they all saw Tobin and Christen being calmed down by Ash the night before. Ash and I then explained to the whole team what happened which caused the Omega’s on the team to huddle around me in support and one of them never left my side until Christen, Tobin, and I went to Portland.

“I’m so sorry Sophie.” Carli says.

“It’s okay.” I say then peak out from behind the wall of omega’s. “I think I’m getting better at handling growling.”

“That’s good.” Ashy says.

“But Kelley.” Carli says and looks at her omega. “Don’t ask that question.”

“Sorry alpha.” Kelley says and tilts her neck in a sign of submission.

“H-How was the meeting?” I ask.

“It was good little one.” Tobin says and smiles at me.

“Anything we need to be made aware of?” Julie ask.

“No sweetie.” Becky says.

“Just Alpha things baby.” Alyssa says.

“Curfew is in ten minutes.” Carli says.

All the omega’s walk to their alpha’s then leave the room. My Alpha’s make sure the door is closed then they join me on the bed and sandwich me between them.

“Hello.” I say.

“Hi little one.” Christen says.

“What did you and the other omega’s talk about?” Tobin questions.

“They mainly wanted to know about us three.”

“Us three?” Christen questions.

“You know.” I say with a blush. “Our mating.”

“Oh.” Tobin says.

My alpha’s then put their heads in my neck and kiss their mating marks on my neck.

Tobin’s mark is on the left side of my neck while Christen’s is on my right. My mark on each of my alpha’s neck is below the one that the other Alpha left.

“We probably need to get ready for bed.” I say.

Tobin and Christen nod then Tobin gets off the bed and starts the shower while I cuddle with Christen and play with her necklace. A couple minutes later I’m lifted off the bed which causes me to turn my head and see Tobin carrying me to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Tobin sets me on the counter then she starts the shower as Christen walks in with everyone’s sleep clothes.

“So I overheard the girls talking about throwing me a party during the World Cup for my birthday.” I say.

“Okay?” Christen says.

“Please don’t let them. At least not during the World Cup.”

“Okay Soph.” Tobin says. “Do you want a party for your 28th birthday?”

“I mean I haven’t had a party since I left America so um I don’t know.” I shyly say.

“Well its up to you to decide what you want to do.” Christen says.

The three of us then disrobe and then get in the large shower and rinse off. My alphas then wash my hair and my body before they wash themselves and after we’re clean and sweet smelling we get out of the shower. I dry myself off, making my alpha’s whine, then I put on my sleep stuff which consists of an oversized shirt of Christens and a pair of Tobins shorts.

After I’m clothed I put my dirty clothes away then grab my bunny, get into bed, and wait for my alpha’s. A minute later my two beautiful alpha’s come out of the bathroom and lay on either side of me then they rest on their side and wrap an arm around me.

“I got contacted by you two’s clubs today.” I randomly say.

“You did?” Tobin questions and I hum in response.

“What did they say?” Christen asks.

“Just if I knew where I wanted to play yet.”

“What did you tell them?”

“That I’d make a decision after the World Cup.”

“Alrighty then.” Tobin says. “We have to be up pretty early so let’s get some rest.”

Christen and I agree so I turn and face Christen then Tobin pulls me into her and wraps an arm around me. Christen scoots closer to us and faces me and she wraps an arm around me as well and then we all get comfortable.

This is how we normally sleep, but the person I little spoon for changes each night so neither of my Alphas feel left out. Last night Christen was the big spoon so tonight it’s Tobin.

“Goodnight Chrissy…Goodnight Toby.” I say.

“Goodnight babygirl.” Tobin says and kisses the back of my neck.

“Goodnight little one.” Christen says and kisses my nose.

.

.

.

.

.

“Time to get up Sophie.” I hear Christen say. “Tobin’s got the shower all ready for the three of us.

“No.” I pout.

“Come on little one.”

“Fine.” I mumble then wipe my eyes. "But you two owe me cuddles later.”

“Happily.” I hear Tobin say.

I roll out of bed and shuffle into the bathroom then I take off my clothes, get in the shower, and relax as my Alpha’s wash me then they wash themselves. Once we’re all clean we put on the clothes we have to wear today then head down to the meeting room to get a quick bite to eat. After we eat the team load into cars and drive to Central Park to be on Good Morning America.

When we get to Central Park we go to where we are told to then wait a while before someone from GMA comes over with a load of cameras. Minutes later we are on live tv so I stay in the back and stay quiet while the more popular players talk to the host. Eventually the interview thing ends so we head back to the cars and make the fifteen minute drive to the Twitter building where the media day will be.

Once at the Twitter building we get out of our respective cars and head up to the floor where we are stationed at then put our stuff in a separate room. We then go into a large open room and sit down at the tables with our names and thankfully I’m sitting with Tobin and Christen.

Since I’m the most unknown person on the team I doodle on a piece of paper until I’m asked a question.

“Sophie what’s it like being the newest member of the squad?”

“Um it’s nice. The girls are all very nice.”

“Sophie are you prepared to be the outlier, or should I say pawn, of the team?”

Tobin and Christen go to say something, but I rest my hand on their legs so they shut up.

“Chess…now that’s a thinking man’s game. Gotta know when to defended, when to attack, and when to sit still and wait…and know when to go in for the kill. If you play it right those pawns become queens…strongest players in the game.”

The reporter person nods then Tobin and Christen are asked the majority of the rest of the questions so I doodle on the paper in front of me. After a while Tobin and Christen squeeze my legs which pulls me from my doodles then my Alpha’s tell me it’s time to go so I follow them to the team waiting room. A couple minutes later we leave the room and the building then get into the cars and head back to the hotel so we can prepare for the upcoming friendly against Mexico, which I’ll hopefully play in.

\- - - - -

“I’m never gonna play.” I whisper while leaning against Lindsey.

We played Mexico earlier today and won 3-0 with Tobin, Mal, and Christen getting the goals. Right now It’s dinner time and I’m with Lindsey, Mal, and a couple of the other girls at some restaurant in NYC.

Luckily Mal knows that I’m not a threat to her so she lets me be clingy with Lindsey since she’s my best friend.

“You will Sophie.” Lindsey reassures me. “So why didn’t you wanna go with your mates to their thing tonight?”

“It’s a happy thing and I didn’t want it to be ruined by my mood.” I say then our food is brought out.

My food is boxed up so I pay the waiter then grab my box of food and stand up.

“Where you going?” Mal asks as I call an Uber.

“I’m gonna go back to the hotel.” I say. “My heads been hurting for a while and I kinda want to lay down.”

“Alright.” Abby says. “Please text us when you get back.”

“I will.” I say then walk outside to my awaiting Uber.

The Uber takes me back across the river to the hotel then I head up to my room and lounge on the unused bed while eating my food and watching tv.

“Oops.” I say when I remember I didn’t text anybody then I grab my phone.

_Me: I’m back in my room_

_Abby: Thank you for telling us._

_Lindsey: If you need aspirin ask Dawn._

_Me:_ 👌

After I’ve finished eating I throw my food in the bin then go into the bathroom to shower and do my nightly routine. Once I’m done I put my dirty clothes away then grab my bunny and get into bed and relax while watching tv.

As I’m watching some movie I hear the door open so I turn away from the door and act asleep

“Soph?” I hear the unmistakable voice of Ali Krieger say.

“Sophie?” Alex says.

“Shh.” Christen says. “She’s asleep.”

I then hear multiple footsteps approaching the bed so I close my eyes and cuddle my bunny.

“Babygirl?” Tobin says as she, I assume, runs her fingers through my hair.

“Ash do you know what’s wrong?” Christen asks.

I then hear my big sister sigh.

“Ever since the Asllani situation Sophie has always been at her happiest when she is on the pitch. Playing football is a way for Sophie to destress and not think about everything that’s happened to her.”

“Is she not happy to have meet us?” Tobin asks which breaks my heart a bit

I now feel people sitting on the bed so I assume everyone is sitting down.

“Sophie is very happy she got called up because she met you two, but you two need to remember what her last Alpha did to her and what that alpha caused her to go through.

“How many times?” Christen asks.

“Sophie was sexually assaulted two or three times a day for almost a full month.” Ash admits

“I’m going to kill her.” Tobin seethes.

“No you won’t because you’ll leave Sophie heart broken and none of us want that.” Ali says.

“What do we need to do?” Christen asks.

“They same thing you’ve been doing.” Alex says. “Be her alpha’s, let her know she can trust you, protect her, and most importantly love her.”

“And if she has a shitty day then take her somewhere with a ball and let her play for a while…Football allows her to be free.” Ali says. 

“You two are perfect for my sister and there’s nobody else I’d want to be with her than you two.” Ash says.

“We won’t let you down.” My alpha’s say in unison.

“I know you won’t…We’re gonna leave now so we’ll see you in the morning.”

“Alright.” Tobin says then who’s ever on my bed gets off.

I then feel the bed dip and a millisecond later I feel lips kissing my head.

“I love you Sophie and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alex says then she gets off the bed.

The bed dips again and my head is kissed again.

“I love you Sophie…sleep tight.” Ali says then she gets off.

Ash is the next one to get on the bed and I know it’s her because I can smell her distinct scent.

My sister then wraps an arm around me and holds my hand.

“I’ll see you in the morning sis.” Ash whispers. “I love you so so much and I’m so proud to be able to call you my sister.”

I then subtly squeeze Ash’s hand three times to let her know that I love her.

Ash kisses my head then she gets off the bed and a couple seconds later I hear the door to our room open then shut. Once the door shuts I hear the shower running but it doesn’t run long so I assume Tobin and Christen took a quick shower. Maybe five minutes after the shower stops I feel the bed dip behind me then Christen’s scent invades my nose and a few seconds later I see Tobin getting into bed in front of me.

“Oh sorry Sophie.” Tobin says. “We didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I was never asleep.” I admit.

“So…so you heard everything?” Christen questions.

“I did.” I say then grab Christen’s hand from my stomach and kiss it

“Babygirl?” Tobin asks.

“Yes?”

“Would you want to go to the park tomorrow and mess around with a ball for a couple hours?”

“Just us three?” I question.

“Just us three.” Tobin confirms.

“I’d love nothing more." I say. 

“Then it’s a date.” Christen says then she smiles into my back.

“Goodnight Chrissy…Goodnight Toby.” I say.

“Goodnight babygirl.” Tobin says then she kisses my nose.

“Goodnight little one.” Christen says then she kisses the back of my neck.

Huh.

So this is what it’s like to have loving and caring Alpha’s.

I think I hit the lottery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a future book, who would be the Alpha out of Ali Krieger and Alex Morgan.
> 
> What number should Sophie be?
> 
> If you could please go vote on the last two chapters of the USWNT GP One Shots book that’d be much appreciated. 
> 
> As always let me know what you want to see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sophie’s POV**

“Chrissy.” I whisper.

“What's up beautiful?” Christen whispers with a smile then she kisses my nose.

“Can I wake up Toby?”

“Sure.” Christen says.

I smile and lift up the covers at the end of our bed, crawl into bed, take Toby’s boxers off, then I start stroking Toby’s dick to get it hard. Once my alpha is nice and hard I take one long slow lick from the base, up the shaft, then when I reach the tip I take all of Tobin’s dick in my mouth and begin bobbing up and down on the dick.

“Holy shit.” I hear Christen say.

As I’m deep throating my Alpha I hear her start to stir awake so I keep going.

“What the?” I hear Tobin say.

The covers are then ripped off of me so I look up as I deep throat Tobin and make eye contact with her.

“Fuck Babygirl.” Tobin moans as she pulls my long blonde hair into a pony tail.

I continue tasting my alpha causing her to moan and groan which is hot as fuck.

“Sophie…Sophie I-“ Tobin says, but I cut her off by humming on her dick.

The moment I hum on her dick she explodes in my mouth and fills it up with her tasty cum.

After I’ve milked Tobin for all she’s worth I slide the dick out of my mouth, show Tobin my mouth full of her cum, then I swallow it.

“Happy birthday Alpha.” I seductively say.

“Thank you Babygirl.” Tobin says then she pulls me up and passionately kisses me.

As we kiss my right hand searches around the bed until it comes into contact with Christen. Once my hand is on Christen’s body I squeeze and realize I grabbed her thigh so I snake my hand up and pull the Alpha’s boxer down as I break the kiss with Tobin. I then wrap my hand around Christen’s dick and slowly stroke it as I rest my head on Tobin’s beautiful breasts.

“I would let you guys fuck me, but I’m still a bit sore down there from our mating so this will have to work.” I say.

“I’m not complaining.” Tobin says. “That was the best wake up call ever.”

“I’m complaining.” Christen mumbles.

“Toby?” I question.

“Yes babygirl?”

“Since it’s your birthday do I have your permission to please our Alpha.”

“I think she deserves some pleasure.” Tobin says as se strokes my face. “So yes babygirl you can.”

“Thank you Alpha.” I say.

I then scoot over and position my self between Christen’s legs as I continue stroking her dick.

“Alpha?” I innocently ask while look up at my beautiful Alpha

“Yes little one?”

“May your omega please you?”

“Please little one.” Christen begs.

I kiss Christen’s tip causing her to moan then I lick the pre-cum on her dick and continue giving Christen a hand job while looking up at her.

“Is this what my Alpha wants?” I ask in my best innocent voice.

“Your mouth Soph.” Christen moans and pulls my hair into a pony tail.

“You want my mouth Alpha?”

“Yes little one.”

I smile at the alpha then I take one of her balls in my mouth and give it the attention it deserves.

“Fucking hell.” Christen moans as I switch balls.

I give the ball the same attention I gave the other one then I lick up Christen’s shaft before I take all off my alpha’s dick in my mouth. I then bob up and down on Christen’s dick which give’s me my first taste of her dick.

As I’m sucking Christen’s dick I look up at her and see her and Tobin looking down at me with nothing, but love in their eyes.

“Sophie…Baby I’m close.” Christen warns.

I speed up my movements and start playing with Christen’s balls so I can bring her to orgasm quicker. A minute later I feel Christen’s grip on my hair tighten then a few seconds later my alpha explodes in my mouth.

Once Christen has stopped orgasming I suck her dry, show my two alpha’s the cum in my mouth, then I swallow Christen’s tasty cum.

“You two taste amazing.” I say as I crawl up in-between my Alpha’s. 

Once in-between my alpha’s they wrap their arms around me and sandwich me between them.

“Did I do good?” I ask.

“You did so good babygirl.” Tobin says.

“You were incredible little one.” Christen says.

“Thank you.” I say while blushing.

“So you’re still sore?” Tobin asks going into caring alpha mode.

“Yeah.” I say as both of my Alpha’s rub my stomach. “Before we mated I hadn’t had sex in almost four years.”

“Did we hurt you?” Christen asks.

“No.” I say then I lick both of their faces. “My bodies just not used to being stretched like that.”

“Are you sure?” Tobin asks.

“I’m sure Alpha.” I say then there’s a knock on the door.

“WE WANNA SEE TOBIN TOO.” I hear someone behind the door yell.

The three of us sigh and put on clothes so were decent then Christen opens the door.

“Yes?” Christen says as I latch onto Tobin.

“Is the birthday girl up?” I hear Kelley ask.

I then tune out of the conversation and look at Tobin.

“What are we doing the rest of the day?” I ask.

“I don’t know.” Tobin says. “Do you wanna do something?”

“Well I thought maybe the three of us could do something together…and away from the team.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well there’s an arcade with bowling and putt-putt near here or we could go to Hyde park or we could go shopping or well whatever you wanna do.”

“The arcade would be cool.”

“Think they’ll let us go?” I ask and point to the group of people surrounding the door.

“They will. We can just tell them the three of us have a date planned already.”

“Okay Toby.”

“Christen.” Tobin says.

“Yes?” Christen says and turns away from the rest of our

“You ready to go on the date Sophie planned?” Tobin asks.

“I am.” Christen says with a smile then she turns around and looks at our teammates. “Sorry guys. Sophie planned some stuff for today, but we’ll be back for dinner and you can see the birthday girl then.”

The team nod their heads and disperse so my Alpha’s and I grab our things then we head out of the Lodge thingy and get into an Uber. During the drive I lay my head on Tobin’s shoulder while I play with Christen’s fingers.

Eventually we arrive at the arcade thingy so we head inside and decide to start with putt-putt.

“Toby.” I innocently say on the first hole tee box.

“Yes babygirl?” Tobin says.

“Can you help me?”

“Of course.”

Tobin stands behind me and wraps her arms around me then she wraps her hands over mine.

“Take it slowly back.” Tobin whispers and moves the putter backward. “Then take it forward and hit the ball.”

Tobin brings the putter towards the ball and hits it then we watch as the ball rolls around the tiger figurine and stops close to the hole.

“Thanks Toby.” I say and kiss her cheek.

The next 17 holes happen pretty much the same with my Alpha’s taking turns helping me putt.

What?

I like being in their arms.

“What’s next?” Christen asks.

“Uh they have bowling and there’s also arcade games.” I say then look at Tobin. “What do you want to do birthday girl?”

“Bowling sounds fun.” Tobin says.

“Okay.” I say.

I intertwine my left hand with Tobin’s and my right hand with Christen’s then I lead my Alpha’s over to the bowling area of the arcade. Once at the bowling area Christen does the talking and when we are given a lane number I go set it up for us while my Alpha’s get our shoes.

As I’m waiting for my forwards I think about all that’s happened the past couple of weeks and I feel a feeling I’d never thought I’d feel before so I text my sister

_Me: When did you know you loved Ali and Alex?_

_Ashy_ 🦈 _: The moment I saw them._

_Me: when did you tell them?  
_

_Ashy_ 🦈 _: The day after our mating marathon ended._

_Me: Did they say it back?_

_Ashy_ 🦈 _: They did._

_Me: Do you think my Alpha’s love me?_

_Ashy_ 🦈 _: I’m 100% sure they do._

“Who ya texting?” Christen asks as she hands me my shoes.

“Just Ashy talking about someplace to get my hair done.” I say.

I look like Ash did during the 2015 World Cup. We looked like twins until she cut her hair.

I’m only telling my Alpha’s a little white lie since I do actually need to get my hair dyed again because the roots are showing.

“Are you changing colors?” Tobin asks as she puts my shoe’s on.

I would tell her I can do it, but it’s her birthday so I’ll let it slide.

“No…unless you want me too.” I say.

“I like it long and blonde.” Christen says as she plays with it.

“Me too.” Tobin says.

“Did you and your sister dye your hair at the same time?” Christen asks.

“Yeah.” I say. “Ash was nervous for some reason so I said I’d do it with her and I’ve kept it ever since.”

“Well I think it makes you look very beautiful.” Tobin says then she kisses my head which causes me to blush.

“I agree.” Christen says then she kisses my head which causes me to blush even harder.

“I’m glad my hair isn’t like Ash’s though.” I say.

“What do you mean?” Christen asks.

“Well Ash cut her hair because her hair was damaged from all the bleaching, but luckily my hair is still as healthy as ever.”

“Oh.” Tobin says. “Did you set up the game Sophie?”

“I did.” I say and point to the screen

“Chrissy, Sophie, Toby.” Christen reads. “Hey that rhymes.”

“Yes it does.” I say. “Hey wanna make a bet?”

“What is the bet?” Tobin asks.

“If you both get 10 strikes together then I will give you all the kisses you want.”

“And if we don’t?” Christen asks.

“No kisses for today or tomorrow.”

“I think we can do this.” Tobin says and Christen nods.

“You’re up first Christen.”

“Good luck kiss?” Christen questions and I immediately kiss her then Tobin does. “Here goes nothing.”

\- - - - -

“Stupid bowling pin.” Christen mumbles as we walk into the lodge we’re staying at.

Tobin and Christen got 9 strikes and they would’ve gotten ten, but on Tobin’s last go one pin stayed up. Both Alpha’s got really pissy which I found funny because I know i’m gonna give in and kiss.

“What’s got you two so huffy?” Lindsey asks as we enter the team meeting room.

“They lost a bet.” I say then hug my sister.

“What was the bet.” Ali asks as I hug her.

“They had to get ten strikes in bowling or they don’t get kisses for the rest of today and all of tomorrow.” I say.

“Sorry dudes.” Pinoe says.

Ali, Alex, and I sit down at a table as our Alpha’s grab our food then they join us at the table. I eat in silence since I’m hungry as shit and when I finish eating team bonding night ensues so I head to the love seat with Christen then I cuddle with her while Tobin plays in the final of a Mario Kart tournament.

“You okay baby?” Christen asks as she plays with my hair.

“I’m fine.” I say as I rest my head on Christen’s chest. “Just a bit tired.”

“Do you wanna head up to the room?”

“No.” I say then look at Tobin. “I can wait.”

“Okay.” Christen says then she kisses my head. “Are you excited to be back in France?”

“Yeah.” I say with a smile. “I hope we have off days in Paris so I can show you two some of my favorite places.

“We will.”

“Good.”

“DAMMIT TOBIN NOT THE SHELL.” Kelley shouts.

“They know they aren’t gonna win right?” I whisper.

“Tobin’s been beaten before

“SUCK IT.” Tobin shouts as she crosses the finish line in first.

“Never mind.” Christen says making me laugh.

“We’re mated to a dork.” I say with a giggle.

“Yes we are.”

“What track do we do for the last race?” Kelley questions.

“Rainbow Road.” I say.

“Okay.” Julie says and selects the track I suggested.

“You know that’s the hardest course right?” Christen whispers

“Gotta make Tobin work for the win.” I whisper as the 6 ladies start.

“TOBIN NO.” Lindsey shouts as she tries to dodge something Tobin threw at her Kart “Sophie your mates being a jerk.

“That’s my Alpha.” I say

“Rude.” Lindsey says.

“JULIE WHY?.” Tobin shouts when a shell hits her.

“HA.” Julie shouts as she finishes first

“You suck.” Tobin mumbles as she finishes 2nd.

“Now to see who won.” Kelley says and looks at me.

I’m score keeper.

“Um.” I say and look at my phone with the scores. “Lindsey finishes with 36 points, Kelley finishes with 37, Allie finishes with 39, Becky finishes with 40, Julie finishes with 43, and Tobin finishes with 44.”

“YES.” Tobin shouts.

“Shame you lost that bet.” Lindsey says. “Coulda got a victory kiss.

“Alpha.” Mal warns. “I will hold out on you.”

“Sorry.” Lindsey quickly says.

“Are we done?” I whisper.

“Yeah we can go.” Christen says.

Everyone files out of the meeting room, after straightening up of course, and heads to their respective rooms. Once in our room my Alpha’s and I do our nightly routine then once we’re clean we get into bed and Tobin spoons me since last night was Christens night.

“Oh I forgot something.” I say then turn around in Tobin’s arms.

I passionately kiss Tobin until air becomes an issue then I turn back around and passionately kiss Christen until air becomes an issue as well.

“Wow.” Tobin says.

“What was that for Sophie?” Christen asks as she wraps an arm around me.

“Just because I love you two.” I say.

“Y-You do?” Tobin questions.

“I do.” I say.

“Well I love you two…too.” Christen says and kisses my nose as I giggle. 

“And I love you both.” Tobin says right before I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What other kind of dates should Sophie, Christen, and Tobin go on together?  
> And what stuff should Sophie do with the rest of the team in Paris?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sophie’s POV**

“Time to board Ladies.” Dawn says.

Today we’re leaving London and flying to Reims, France. I haven’t told my Alpha’s that I don’t do well with flying.

“Come on beautiful.” Christen says and holds out her hand to me so I take it.

Christen leads me and Tobin onto the plane where I find out I’m sitting in-between my forwards. Tobin sits in the window seat then I sit in the middle sit and Christen sits down last in the aisle seat.

“You okay?” Ash mouths as she walks to her seat

“No.” I mouth and subtly shake my head.

“We’re right behind you so get me if you need me.”

“Okay.” I mouth.

Ash and her Omega’s sit behind us then a couple minutes later we take off into the air so I shut my eyes and grip the arm rests.

“Sophie?” I hear Christen say. “Baby are you okay?”

I shake my head no.

“I need you to hang on until we can un buckle the seatbelts okay?” Tobin asks.

I nod my head yes.

A little while later there is a pinging noise then my seatbelt is un buckled. I’m then lifted up and placed on someone’s lap.

“We got you Sophie.” Tobin whispers then she kisses my head. “We got you.”

My feet are then lifted up for a few seconds so I open my eyes and see my feet being lowered onto Christen’s lap.

Christen is now sitting in the seat I was sitting in.

“You okay little one?” Christen asks as I lean my head on Tobin’s shoulder.

“I’ve never done well with flying.” I admit.

The plane hits a bit of turbulence which causes me to whimper.

“It’s okay Sophie.” Tobin says as she and Christen release soothing pheromones.

“We’re almost there Sophie.” Christen says as she rubs my leg.

I nod then put my head in Tobin’s neck and keep it there until we land.

“We’ve landed babygirl.” Tobin says then she kisses my head. “We’re safe.”

The three of us get off the plane and head down to baggage claim to get our bags. Once we have our bags we get on the bus and head to the hotel we’ll be staying at. When we get to the hotel we are given room assignments then we are told to be down in a couple hours for a meeting.

“Come on Soph.” Tobin says and intertwines our hands.

Tobin and Christen lead me up to our room then we un pack our stuff. Once we are un packed I pull both Alpha’s down onto the bed then I lick both of their faces.

“Thank you for helping me.” I say.

“Of course babygirl.” Tobin says.

“We’ll always be here for you.” Christen says.

“I love you two.” I admit.

“We love you too.” My alpha’s say in unison.

“Um I think we need to talk about something.” I say then I sit in front of the two forwards.

“Something on your mind?” Tobin asks.

“Well um I’m guessing we’re gonna have sex besides during heats and ruts yes?”

“Yes.” My alpha’s say in unison.

“Then I feel like I should tell you my likes and dislikes.”

“Of course.” Tobin says.

“So I don’t like being pinned down on my front. Hands and knees is ok, but not face down.”

“What about being tied down on your back?” Tobin asks.

“As long as there is a safe word then I’m fine with that.” I admit.

“OK.”

“Um you both know I like being submissive in the bedroom.”

“Oh we do.” Christen says making me blush.

“Do you like blindfolds or stuff like that?” Tobin asks.

“Only blindfolds.” I say as I notice my alpha’s adjusting their dicks.

“Would you ever wear a strap on?” Christen shyly asks.

“Of course.” I instantly say. “If something is pleasurable to either of you then I will do whatever I can to pleasure you.”

“Thanks Sophie.”

“What else do you like babygirl?” Tobin asked.

“Well non sexually I like when I wear your clothes.” I say. “I also like when you two pick out my clothes or pick out my food. It makes me feel loved."

“Wanna know a secret little one?” Christen asks and I nod my head. “We love seeing you in our clothes, it's very sexy and huge turn on.”

“What about marking you?” Tobin asks

“I don't mind hickies or bite marks, but not on my neck. I only want your mating marks on my neck.” I say.

“Excellent.” Tobin says with a predatory grin.

“Down Alpha.” Christen says and slaps Tobin’s arm. “What else do you like Sophie?”

“Well I haven’t done it lately, but I like to do yoga in the morning.” I say making Tobin groan.

“You and Christen can do yoga while I sleep.” Tobin says.

“Well you may wanna be awake when I do yoga.” I say

“Why?” Tobin asks.

“I do yoga naked.” I say with a smirk.

“Yep.” Tobin says as she pulls me in-between her and Christen. “I’ll be awake.”

“Don’t we have to be in a meeting soon?” I ask

“Shit.” My alpha’s say.

Tobin and Christen jump off the bed then Christen picks me up as Tobin grabs our things. Christen and Tobin sprint down to the team room while I hold on to Christen for dear life.

“We’re here.” Tobin says when we get in the meeting room.

“You aren’t late.” Jill says.

“Thank fuck.” Christen whispers.

The three of us sit down and listen to the coaching staff talk.

“…Alright that’s everything we have for you so you are all free to do dinner on your own then we’ll meet back here and watch the France game.” Jill says then she and the coaching staff leave.

Once the coach’s leave the room I intertwine my hands with my Alpha’s then I lead them out of the room and out of the hotel. We then start walking away from the hotel towards my favorite restaurant here in Reims.

“Where are we going?” Christen asks.

“I wanna take you to my favorite restaurant here.” I say as the restaurant comes into view.

I lead my forwards into the restaurant then I stop and bask in the smell of home cooked food.

“Is that Sophie Harris I see?” The owner of the place says

“Hi Anne-Marie.” I say then hug the old omega. “Got room for 3?”

“For you I always got room.” Anne-Marie says then she leads us to a secluded table. “I’ll be right back to take your order.”

The three of us sit down and look at the menu then Anne-Marie takes our orders.

“How do you know the owner?” Christen asks.

“Reims is the team I went on Loan to and Anne-Marie was my host parent.”

“Oh.”

“She seems nice.” Tobin says.

“One of the best omega’s I’ve ever met.” I admit.

\- - - - -

“Hi baby girl.” Tobin says as she sits next to me on the bench.

We’re at the Thailand game and the game has swiftly become boring. All I do is sit on the bench, celebrate after a goal, then sit back on the bench.

“Hi Toby.” I say and lean my head on her shoulder.

“How ya been?”

“I got to stare at you for 57 minuets and now I get to stare at Chrissy for 33 minutes so I’m doing pretty good.”

“Well that’s good.” Tobin says then she leans down to whisper to me. “Can I tell you a secret that has to stay between you me and Christen?”

“Yes Alpha.” I instantly say.

“Jill talked to Christen and I at training yesterday and told us you’re gonna be starting in the Chile game.”

“Really?”

“Yes babygirl.” Tobin says and kisses my head. “And I can’t wait to watch you kill it.”

I GET TO PLAY.

 

FUCKING FINALLY. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What dates do you wanna see Sophie and Her Alpha’s go on?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sophie’s POV**

“I can’t wait to stare at you two for two hours.” Tobin says while I’m sat on her lap.

Today’s our game against Chile and right now we are on the bus on the way to the Parc de Princes.

“I can’t believe I get to play.” I say with a smile.

“And you’re gonna kill it.” Christen says as she plays with my hair. “You know your hair looks amazing.”

Ash and I went to get my hair re-dyed yesterday.

“Thanks.” I say then lean my head on Tobin’s shoulder. “ I can’t wait for one of you to pull on it while knotting me.”

“Sophie.” Christen whines as Tobin shifts in the seat. “You can’t say stuff like that and not expect us to not do anything.”

“Well maybe if your a good alpha then I’ll have a surprise for you later.” I say with an innocent smile as we pull up to the stadium.

I slide out of Tobin’s lap and follow the girls off the bus, into the stadium, and into the locker room. When we get to the locker room I head to my locker on the omega side of the room. Once I’m at my locker I set my stuff down then change out of my track suit and into my game shorts, warm up shirt, and red boots. I then head out to the pitch to warm up.

As we’re walking out to warm up I see the Chilean goalkeeper.

“BIG BEAR.” I shout then I run hug one of my favorite Alpha’s at PSG.

Christiane Endler has always been nice to me since she joined PSG. She actually became my roommate for a year, until she found a place for her and her mate to stay.

“Hey little bear.” Christiane says and smiles while hugging me. “How ya been?”

“I’ve been good.” I say then I feel the jealousy radiating inside my mates.

I turn around and beckon them over to me and they immediately come over.

“Christiane these are my mates Tobin and Christen.” I say then motion to the Chilean. “Alpha’s this is Christiane. She’s one of the nice alpha’s that helped me while at PSG.”

Tobin and Christen immediately relax and great the opposing keeper.

I talk to Christiane for a minute then I head to our side of the pitch.

“Who was that sis?” Ash asks.

“Christiane Endler.” I say with a smile. “She’s one of the Alpha’s that platonically scented me at PSG.”

“Oh.” Ash says.

I head over to where the starters are and go through the warm ups and other stuff then head back into the locker room when told to. Once back in the locker room I take off my warmup shirt then put on my #18 jersey.

After the roster limit was increased to 24 Ash took her normal #24 and I took my usual number #18.

When I’m done changing I sit in my locker and tune out the pregame speeches. Once the team talk is over I head out with the other starters to the tunnel and get in my spot in-between Tierna and Christen. We’re then lead onto the field where the anthem’s play then I head to my position.

Bout time I fucking played.

We start out pretty hot and in the first 10 minutes we put a lot of pressure on the Chilean goal.

In the 11th minute I pass Tierna the ball then she passes the ball to Abby around midfield. Abby then plays a ball toward Christen, who’s in the box, but the ball gets headed away by the Chilean defense. The ball only goes as far as the top of the box so Julie and Carli crash the ball and suddenly the ball flies off one of their foots and it ends up in the back of the net.

I’m guessing since Carli is celebrating that she scored

After Carli scores we keep the pressure on and in the 26th minute we win a corner.

I’m told to take the corner so I jog over to the corner and wait for the whistle. When the whistle does blow I fizz a ball into the 6 yard box and somehow Julie’ gets her head on it and flicks it towards goal. Christiane gets her hands to the ball, but there’s to much pace on it and the ball goes in making the score 2-0.

Once the ball goes in I jog over to the group hug and join in.

“Nice cross Sophie.” Ali says and pats my head.

“Great Ball Sophie.” Abby says.

“Damn Sophie.” Julie says and hugs me. “Thanks for the assist.”

“You are very welcome.” I say then Christen hugs me.

“I’m proud of you.” Christen says.

“Thanks Chrissy.” I say then jog to my position.

As I’m jogging I look at the bench and see Ash and Tobin smiling at me so I give them a thumbs up then get to my position right as the game resumes.

Once again we keep the pressure on and win another corner in the 35th minute.

I’m again told to take the corner so I head over to the corner and wait for the whistle. When the whistle blows I cross the ball farther into the box and right into the path of Carli. Carli out jumps her defender then she heads the ball down and away from Christiane. The ball bounce’s off the floor and goes into the back of the net making it 3-0.

When the ball goes into the net I jog over to the celebration, hug abby, hug the rest of the girls, then I hug Carli.

“Great ball Sophie.” Carli says.

“Thanks.” I say. “I’m glad you’re on my team.”

“As am I.” Carli says.

I then return to my position and wait for the whistle to restart the game which comes seconds later.

The rest of the first half is a bit of a blur so when the half-time whistle blows I jog into the tunnel then walk into the dressing room where I’m immediately pulled into a hug.

“Look at you.” Ash says. “Getting two assists on your debut.”

“Told them I should be playing.” I whisper.

“Yes you did.” Ash says then I’m passed to Tobin.

“That was hot.” Tobin says.

“Down Alpha.” I say while giggling.

I then head over to my side of the locker room and relax during the halftime speeches.

Once the fifteen minutes are up I head back onto the field and get ready for the second half.

\- - - - -

The second half kinda wizzed by me, but I got a bit frustrated at Christiane because she kept all of Christen’s shots out.

“You couldn’t have left one in?” I ask while talking to Christiane after the game is over.

“Nope.” Christiane says with a smile.

“Not even for your favorite omega?” I ask with a pout.

Christiane raises an eyebrow at me.

“Ok second favorite omega.”

“Sorry Little bear.” Christiane says then she pulls me into a hug.

“I’m moving to America.” I admit.

“I figured.”

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Christiane says as I sniffle.

I then stand on my tippy toes and kiss Christiane’s cheek.

“Thank you for everything.” I say.

“Of course.” Christiane says. “I’ll always be a phone call away.”

I hug Christiane one more time then walk over to my Alpha’s.

“Hey little one.” Christen softly says as I walk in her arms.

“Hi Alpha.” I mumble.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” I say. “I’m just gonna miss her.”

“I know you will baby.” Christen says then she kisses my head. “You played so well Sophie.”

“Thanks.” I say as Tobin pulls me into her arms.

“I love you.” Tobin says.

“I love you too.” I say.

“I love you three.” Christen says.

My alpha’s sandwich me in a hug then we head to the locker room where I change on the omega side of the room. After I’m changed I walk out with my sister’s mate’s and head to the bus where I claim my Alpha’s and I’s row. My two forwards eventually get on the bus so I get out of the row and let them sit down then I sit on their laps. I then rest my eyes the whole way back to the hotel and when we got back to the hotel my Alpha’s and I head up to the room and shower together and the shower was very steamy.

We didn’t have sex, but we did basically everything besides that.

My Alpha’s have amazing finger and tongue game.

“You ready to go babygirl?” Tobin asks after I’ve changed into my clothes for dinner.

“I am.” I say as Tobin holds her hand out to me.

I take Tobin’s hand and follow her and Christen to the awaiting cars which take us to the restaurant.

Apparently were splitting up into groups for dinner and our group is the three of us, Alex, Ali, Ash, Carli, and Kelley.

Once at the restaurant, which I’ve been too before, we get seated then everyone orders. Minutes later the food comes out so everyone eats while chatting about random things.

Eventually we finish our meal so we pay then decided to walk around for a bit since we have like 5 hours until we have to be back at the hotel.

“Hey Ashy?” I say as we walk around Paris.

“Yes Soph?”

“Can I go show Tobin and Christen my apartment?”

“Of course. Just stay with them.”

“Okay Ashy.” I say then hug my sister. “Love you.”

“I love you Sophie.”

I intertwine my hands with Tobin and Christen’s then lead them towards my apartment, which is a few blocks away.

“Where are we going?” Tobin asks as we get to my apartment building.

“I wanna show you two something.”

I lead the forwards up to my apartment then take them into my apartment.

“Well this is the apartment.” I say while locking the door.

“It’s very Homey.” Christen says as she walks around.

“This makes me excited for how you’ll transform our den.” Tobin says while looking around.

“Our den.” I mumble wit a stupid grin on my face.

“What was that little one?” Christen asks while softly smiling at me.

“She said our den.” I say.

“It is our den.” Tobin says as she wraps her arms around me from behind me.

As Tobin does this I feel her dick and I instantly feel myself get a little wet.

“How much time do we have left till we need to be back?” I ask.

“4 hours.” Tobin says.

“Good…wait here please.” I say.

My alpha’s nod so I go to my bedroom and undress then I get on the bed.

“ALPHA’S.” I shout.

I hear my two forwards walk towards my bedroom then I see them appear in the doorway.

“Sophie?” Christen says as I see both of my alpha’s erections grow.

“Fuck me.” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to Asllani and Sophie meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobin’s POV**

“What?” Christen asks as we ogle our nude omega who’s slowly fucking herself.

“Take off your clothes, come over here, and fuck me until you both knot me.” Sophie says

Christen and I hastily shed our clothes then we jump on the bed and sandwich our omega in between us. I then lick, suck, and kiss the omega’s beautiful breasts while Christen massages Sophie’s clit and slowly finger fucks her.

“We love you baby girl.” Christen whispers and removes Sophie’s hand from her cunt.

“I love you Alpha’s.” Sophie says as she starts stroking our dicks. “Please Knot me.”

“Cum for us two times then you’ll have our knots.” I say then kiss down Sophie’s beautiful body as Christen kisses up it.

“Alpha’s please” Sophie begs as I hover over her cunt.

“You’re so wet babygirl.” I husk while staring up at my mates.

“Please Alpha.” Sophie whimpers as Christen massages one breast while marking the other.

“Who made you this wet?” I ask then slowly enter two finger’s in my favorite omega’s cunt and slowly cut her.

“My Alpha’s.”

“Can I taste you little one?” I ask.

“Please.” Sophie begs and tangles her hands in my hair.

I smile at our omega then I take a long slow lick and get my first taste of the omega.

We didn’t exactly do oral during our mating because we were too busy giving Sophie our knots and getting her through her heat

“Fuck.” Sophie moans.

“You taste so good babygirl.” I say against her lower lips while slowly sliding my fingers in and out of her.

“Alpha please.” Sophie whimpers as she pushes my head.

I give our omega what she wants and taste her beautiful cunt.

“Look at our Alpha Sophie.” I hear Christen say”Look how beautiful she looks devouring your pretty little cunt.”

“So beautiful.” Sophie moans as I insert another finger into her cunt while licking, sucking, and kissing her bundle of nerves.

“Tell our Alpha how good she’s doing.” Christen commands. “Tell Her how good she makes you feel.”

“Toby…Toby I feel so good.” Sophie moans.

“Are you close little one?” Christen asks.

“Yes alpha.” Sophie moans.

“Cum for Tobin babygirl.” Christen says then I hear her kiss something. “Cum for our alpha.”

Sophie immediately floods my face with her delicious juices and I lap ‘em up. I help her come down from her high and clean her up then I lean up and pull Christen into a very heated kiss

“Doesn’t our omega taste nice?” I ask when we need air.

“So good.” Christen Moans then she licks her lips.

“Alphas.” Sophie whines.

“Why don’t you get a taste directly from the source.” I say.

“With pleasure.” Christen says then swiftly moves down to Sophie’s cunt.

I, on the other hand, lay down next to Sophie and manhandle her beautiful breasts while nipping at her ear.

“You’re so beautiful babygirl” I whisper. “You have no idea how happy you make Christen and I.”

“I love you Alpha.” Sophie moans as Christen goes to town on her delicious cunt.

Seriously. It tastes like cupcakes

“I love you Sophie.” I say then tug on Sophie’s erect nipples. “I also love your big beautiful breasts and I can’t wait for the day when our pups nurse on them.”

“Alpha.” Sophie whimpers as I roll her nipples between my fingers.

“Are you close Princess?” I ask.

“Yes Alpha.” Sophie says so I ghost my lips over her ear.

“Cum little one.” I whisper then tug on her ear. “Let Christen taste your juices.”

Sophie goes to moan as her orgasm rips through her, but I capture her lips with mine and passionately kiss her. Sophie immediately grants me entrance to her mouth so I slip my tongue into her mouth and dominate the kiss.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Christen says.

Sophie and I break the kiss then look at Christen to see her stroking her dick which gives me an Idea.

I lay next to Sophie and rest my head next to hers.

“Look at that big dick.” I say.

“So big.” Sophie whispers as we watch Christen stroke her dick.

“I bet it’ll stretch you out so good…or maybe if your like me, it’ll fill your ass up so nice.”

“Chrissy’s fucked you?” Sophie asks.

“All the time.” I say and start slowly massaging Sophie’s clit. “I love when Christen buries her dick in my ass.”

“And maybe one day you can watch me fuck our Alpha.” Christen says as she lays on the other side of Sophie. “But right now we want to give you our knots so tell us were you want us little one.”

“Just tell us where baby girl.” I say. “Let us please you.”

“I don’t care.” Sophie whimpers as Christen marks her breasts. “Just fuck me.”

“You make love to her first.” Christen says. “I went first during our mating.”

“Okay.” I say then look at Sophie. “Can you ride me babygirl?”

“Yes alpha.” Sophie says.

Our omega rolls over and straddles me then she leans down and starts kissing my neck.

“Sophie…Babygirl I need you to stop for a second.” I say.

“Yes Alpha?”

“Can Christen and I make love to your ass?”

“Yes alpha.” Sophie instantly says then she returns to kissing my neck.

“I’ll get your dick ready for her cunt while you get her ass ready for me.” Christen says.

“Okay.” I moan.

I move my hands to Sophie’s ass and slowly push two fingers into it so it can be ready to take Christen’s large dick.

I’m Longer than Christen, but she is more girth.

“Fuck.” I moan as Christen takes my dick in her mouth.

“Alpha.” Sophie begs.

“What do you need babygirl?” I ask.

“Fuck me.”

“Tell our Alpha what you want babygirl.” I say then add two more fingers into Sophie’s ass.

“Chrissy.” Sophie says as Christen removes my dick from her mouth.

“Yes little one?”

“Can you please Guide our Alpha’s big beautiful dick into my cunt so she can fuck me until she knots me?”

Well that was hot as fuck.

“With pleasure Princess.” Christen says then she guides my dick into our omega

“Fuck.” I moan.”You’re so tight babygirl.”

“Please Alpha.” Sophie whimpers.

“Hold on Princess.” I say then kiss the defender while spreading her ass. “Take a deep breath for me baby.”

Sophie nods and takes a deep breath and holds it as Christen lines her dick up with Sophie’s hole.

“Alright Sophie slowly exhale for me.”

Sophie nods then slowly exhales and as she exhales Christen slides her dick into Sophie’s ass

“Shit.” Sophie moans.

“Can we take over little one?” Christen asks as we slowly pump in and out of Sophie. “Can we give you our knots?”

“Please alpha.” Sophie says then she looks back at Christen. “Please.”

Christen and I smirk at each other then quicken the speed of our thrusts and bottom out in our Omega.

“Fuck Sophie.” I grit out. “You’re so tight baby.”

“Alpha.” Sophie moans

“Fuck little one.” Christen says and grips onto her hips then we speed up our thrusts.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Sophie squeaks after each thrust.

Christen and I fuck the daylights out of our omega for ages and the only noises in the room is skin on skin contact, all of us moaning, some animalistic noises, Christen and I’s dirty talk and the bed squeaking.

“Alpha…” Sophie whimpers. “Alpha…

“Are you close little one?” Christen asks as we keep thrusting in and out of our defender.

“So close.” Sophie says as I feel my knot forming

“Hold on a little longer Sophie.” I say. “Cum when you feel us knot you.”

“Yes alpha.” Sophie Moans.

Christen and I quicken our thrusts and a few seconds later I explode inside my omega and give her my not. I assume Christen knots Sophie as well by the look on her face. The Millisecond I cum inside Sophie I feel her juice flood my dick and Sophie bites down on my shoulder to control her moans.

“Fuck.” Christen pants then she falls on top of Sophie and my self.

The three of us lay there catching our breaths for around ten minutes until Sophie speaks up.

“So much cum.” Sophie whimpers into my neck.

“Do you think you can go another couple rounds Babygirl?” I ask as I stroke Sophie’s face while Christen massages her breasts and marks her

“How much longer do we have?” Sophie asks so I look at the clock.

“About three hours till we need to leave.” I say then I feel my knot shrink so I slowly remove my dick from Sophie’s cunt.

“Well you two better knot me until we need to leave."

“Can you get on your hands and knees facing Christen for me babygirl?” I request.

“Yes Alpha.” Sophie immediately says and faces Christen who’s leaning against the headboard.

I get off my back then get behind Sophie and line my dick up with her entrance. I then run my dick through Sophie’s sopping wet folds and coat my dick then I slowly push into her.

“Fuck.” Sophie moans.

I pull Sophie to me by her hair and ghost my lips over her ear while roughly palming her beautiful breasts.

“Look at our Alpha’s big beautiful dick.” I whisper then nip at her ear.

“So big.” Sophie whispers and bites her finger.

“Do you think you can take all of that in your pretty little mouth and pleasure Christen until you get her tasty cum?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Good girl.” I say then kiss my mating mark on her neck.

I then guide Sophie back down and she takes Christen’s dick into her mouth.

“Holy shit.” Christen moans and pulls Sophie’s beautiful hair into a pony tail as I pump in and out of the omega.

I pound our Omega’s cunt with all I have while she expertly sucks Christen’s dick.

“Can you tighten your walls around me babygirl?” I ask. “I really wanna feel all of you.

Sophie immediately clenches around my member which almost enough to make me cum right then and there.I can feel every little detail of Sophie’s cunt…I’m going to enjoy exploring Sophie’s cunt

“Holy fuck.” I moan and continue bottoming out in the omega

“Play with your clit little one.” Christen says and Sophie immediately does. “Now Take my dick out of your mouth until you get our Alpha’s knot.”

“But Chrissy.” Sophie pouts as I feel my knot forming.

“It’s okay little one.” Christen says and strokes Sophie’s face. “I just wanna hear your sweet sweet cries as our Alpha knots you.”

“I’m fucking close.” I grit out while continuing to pound into Sophie.

“Are you close little one?” Christen asks as I grip tighter onto Sophie’s hips.

“Yes Alpha.”

“Cum when you feel our Alpha’s seed in you.” Christen commands. “And I wanna hear you cries of love for our Alpha.”

“Yes Alpha.”

I pump furiously in and out of Sophie for a couple more minutes until my knot gets to be too much and empty my seed deep inside my omega.

“ALPHA.” Sophie screams out in pleasure as I fill her up while she coats my dick with her juices.

“Damn that was hot.” Christen says as I help Sophie ride out her high.

Once Sophie has come down from her high I lay on our defender then mark her back while she returns to pleasuring Christen.

“Christen likes her balls sucked.” I whisper into Sophie’s ear then return to marking the omega.

“Oh my god.” Christen moans so I look up.

Sophie is switching between balls while furiously stroking Christen’s dick.

“Is that good Alpha?” Sophie innocently asks

“So good.” Christen moans as my knot shrinks.

“Can I have your tasty cum Alpha?” Sophie asks as I slide out of her cunt

“Yes little one.”

Sophie instantly takes Christen back in her mouth and goes to town on Christen’s hardened member. A minute later I can tell Christen has emptied her load into Sophie’s mouth because of her cum face.

“Fucking hell.” Christen pants and strokes our omega’s face while I roll off of the defender. “You may be better than Tobin.”

“Thank you Alpha.” Sophie says while blushing.

I then pull Sophie towards me and roughly massage her breasts.

“Can you go two more rounds so Christen gets to give you her knot?” I question

“Yes Alpha.” Sophie says then she looks at Christen. “How do you want us Alpha?”

“Sophie lay on your back and hang your head off the bed. Tobin you get the pleasure of using her mouth while I get the pleasure of knotting our omega.”

Sophie and I move to where Christen requested and right before Christen enters Sophie I lean over the defender and Capture Christen’s lips with mine.

“Go easy this round then next round I’ll hold Sophie so you can go as Alpha as you want.” I whisper.

“Good plan.” Christen says then Sophie takes my member into her mouth.

“Oh my god.” I moan then look down at Sophie.

“That’s hot.” Christen says as She enters Sophie.

I lean back up, remove my dick from Sophie’s mouth, then squat down to talk to her.

“Is it okay if I have your mouth babygirl?” I ask and stroke her face.

“Please Alpha.” Sophie sorta begs.

“Great.” I say with a smile then peck Sophie’s lips.

I stand back up, put my member back in Sophie’s mouth, then start fucking her face.

“She’s so tight.” Christen moans.

“So’s her mouth.” I moan as I feel my knot forming.

Damn Already?

“When I cum I want you to hold as much of it as you can in your mouth okay?” I say and Sophie hums in agreement which almost sends me over the edge

I continue fucking Sophie’s for a couple minutes then, once I can’t hold it anymore, I dump all of my cum into her mouth. I then remove my dick and lean Sophie up.

“Hold it baby.” I say as I lean Sophie up. “Good girl.”

Once Sophie is in an upright position I get on the bed behind her and wrap my arms around her

“Can you do something for me Sophie?” I ask.

Sophie nods.

“Can you share some of my cum with our Alpha so she gets a taste?” I ask while looking straight at Christen.

Christen swiftly leans down and kisses Sophie and while their kissing i notice some of my cum seep out of their mouths.

“Thank you little one.” Christen says then she swallows my cum.

“Your welcome.” Sophie says with a smile after swallowing my cum

Christen adjust us so Sophie is laying down with her head on a pillow with Christen hovering over the omega while I am cuddled up to the omega marking her breasts, shoulder, neck…basically anything I can get my mouth on.

“Are you close Princess?” I ask while rubbing her clit.

“So close Alpha.” Sophie moans.

“I’m close to Babygirl.” Christen says.

“Cum whenever you feel our Alpha’s seed inside you and don’t be afraid to let us hear exactly who makes you feel this good.” I say.

“Yes alpha.” Sophie instantly says.

I resume marking Sophie’s body while rubbing her clit as Christen continues to bottom out in our omega. The only noise in the room is Sophie’s moans, Christen’s moans and groans, and Christen’s balls slapping against Sophie.

“ALPHA.” Sophie screams in ecstasy.

Guess Christen knotted her.

A minute or so later Christen lays on top of Sophie and marks the side of Sophie’s body I couldn’t get too while she lets her knot shrink.

“We’re so lucky to have you.” I admit then return to marking Sophie.

“You’re the best omega we could’ve asked for.” Christen says as she slides out of Sophie.

“My Alpha’s.” Sophie says with the cutest smile I’ve ever seen.

“One more round little one?” Christen asks. 

“Please Alpha.” Sophie begs. “Give me your seed one more time.”

“Roll onto Tobin then.” Christen says with a predatory grin.

“Sophie?” I say as our omega lays on me.

“Yes Toby?”

“Christen’s gonna go full Alpha here.” I warn as I run my fingers over her back. “Do you think you and your pussy can take it?”

“I can.” Sophie says then she looks back at Christen. “I wanna feel you in a month Alpha.”

Why does Sophie have to do that?

I mean that’s literally the sexiest thing she has said.

“Oh you’ll feel me alright.” Christen says and enters our omega.

“Fuck.” Sophie moans as Christen starts thrusting in and out of her

“I got ya princess.” I say and wrap my arms around Sophie as Christen thrusts in and out of her. “Sophie?”

“Yes alpha?” Sophie says and looks up at me.

“Kiss me.”

Sophie instantly smashes her lips onto mine and we passionately kiss and fight for dominance for awhile. After getting a bit annoyed with eh fight for dominance I roughly squeeze Sophie’s ass which causes her to gasp so I slip my tongue into her mouth and explore every inch for a very long time

“Look back at Christen babygirl.” I say then both Sophie and I look at our Alpha while catching our breath. “Look how beautiful Christen’s dick looks disappearing inside of you.”

Christen has her hands on Sophie’s hips and is only focusing on ramming our omega’s cunt

“Alpha.” Sophie whimpers and rests her head on my breast.

“What do you need Princess?” I ask

“Alpha’s knot.”

“Ask her.”

“Alpha.” Sophie says and looks back at Christen. “Alpha please give me your knot. Please fill my pussy up with your seed.”

“Gladly.” Christen says and finally she goes into full Alpha mode.

Christen grips Sophie’s hips and furiously rams in and out of our Omega and a minute or so later, Sophie bites down on my breast to suppress her moans

“It’s okay baby.” I say. “You never need to be quiet with us.”

“Yeah Sophie.” Christen says as she leans onto our defender. “We always want to hear your moans, groans, screams of pleasure, and cries of ecstasy.”

“Sorry.” Sophie says

“There’s nothing to be sorry about baby” I say and softly kiss the omega. “We just wanna hear you so we know how good we make you feel.”

“Yes Alpha.” Sophie says then she looks straight at me. “Christen came four times, but you only did three times.”

“It’s okay Princess.” I say and kiss her nose.

“No.” Sophie says as Christen slides out of her. “I want you two to cum the same amount of times each time we have make love.”

“Okay baby.” Christen says and rubs the defenders back. “We understand Sophie.”

“How do you want me princess?” I ask and stroke Sophie’s face. “It’s your choice.”

“I want you to put your big beautiful dick in-between my breasts and let me make you cum.”

“Well I certainly have no problem with that.” I say.

Sophie rolls off me and kneels on the floor so I sit on the edge of the bed with Christen next to me. Sophie spreads my legs, wraps her big beautiful breasts around me, then she starts sliding up and down.

“Fuck.” I moan.

“How do they feel Alpha?” Christen asks as she rolls one of my nipples in her fingers.

“Perfect.” I admit then look at Sophie. “So big and beautiful.”

Christen and I lean back on our elbows and watch Sophie use my dick to fuck her breasts for a while.

“Alpha I can see your knot forming.” Sophie giggles a few minutes later.

“All because of you babygirl.” I say and stroke her face. “All because of our beautiful omega.”

“Can we try something?” Sophie asks.

“Of course.” Christen says and I nod.

“Can Christen and I kneel on the floor and you finish on our faces.”

“Fuck yes.” Christen says and scrambles onto the floor then Sophie un wraps her breasts from around my dick.

I stand up and start quickly stroking my dick then a minute later I paint my mates faces white with all my cum. Once I’ve stopped cumming Sophie immediately cleans my dick up then she licks all the come off of Christen’s face. After Sophie’s done licking her face, Christen returns the favor and licks all the cum off of Sophie’s face.

“My girls.” I say with a smile and stroke my mates faces which causes them to purr.

Sophie then yawns and leans into Christen.

“Tired beautiful?” Christen asks.

“Mhmm.” Sophie mumbles.

“Come on.” I say and lift my mates off the floor. “We can take a nap.”

The three of us climb into Sophie’s bed and Christen and I sandwich our girl in-between us.

“We love you Sophie.” Christen and I say in unison

“Love you…” Sophie sleepily mumbles. “…So so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter took so long to come out. I had difficulty writing this scene because I didn’t know where to place everyone and I almost scrapped the story in favor of a singular alpha. 
> 
> If I’m being honest I may scrap it and start over with either Christen or Tobin as Sophie’s only Alpha. It’s just too difficult for me to write the love making scenes. 
> 
> I’m Sorry everyone


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is Swedish in this chapter so the translations immediately follow and are in italic parenthesis.

**Sophie’s POV**

“Toby.” I whisper while at lunch.

“What’s wrong little one?” Tobin whispers as she rubs my back.

“I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“We’re playing Sweden today.”

“I know babygirl.” Tobin says then she pecks my lips while releasing soothing pheromones. “But you have 23 other players here who will protect you no matter what.”

“Okay.” I mumble as Christen sits down with our food.

“We won’t let anything happen to you beautiful.” Christen says and kisses my head.

“Yeah.” Ash says. “And if she tries something I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of her.”

I shyly smile then quietly eat my food while everyone talks amongst themselves.

After lunch we have a quick meeting to discuss when were leaving and stuff like that then my Alpha’s lead me up to our room so we can do our new game day tradition. Once in our room Tobin and Christen sit on the bed as I grab my bunny then I join them on the bed and sit in-between my mates. I then softly kiss my two favorite forwards before I lay down and a second later both Tobin and Christen cuddle into me and wrap their arms around me. The three of us then nap for a couple hours until my phone alarm goes off signaling we need to get up and get ready.

“You ready little one?” Tobin asks while standing by the door.

“Almost.” I say then grab Christen and pull her towards Tobin. “Sandwich me.”

My alpha’s instantly sandwich me between them and wrap there arms around me.

“Okay I’m good.” I say with a smile. “I just needed two hugs.”

“You sure?” Tobin says and kisses my head.

“Yes Alpha.” I say and peck Tobin’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

I then turn in my Alpha’s arms and peck Christen’s lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Christen says.

“Let’s go.” Ash says and knock on the door.

My Alpha’s and I grab our things then we leave our room and head down to the lobby. We then get on the bus and Tobin and Christen sit down then I’m lightly pulled down on their laps so my butt is on Christen’s lap letting my legs stretch across Tobin.

“You’re pretty.” Christen says with a stupid smile on her face.

“You really are.” Tobin says as I blush redder than a tomato.

“We get it.” Kelley says from Carli’s lap. “You’re in love. We get it.”

“Be nice little one.” Carli says. “We were like that too.”

“Oh you guys were even worse.” Alex says. “You two couldn’t keep your hands to yourselves.”

“I mean have you seen Carli?” Kelley questions.

“No but I have seen Ashy.” Alex says.

“Okay.” I say. “Before I hear about my sisters sex life let’s change the topic of discussion.”

“Good Idea.” Ali says then she turns to me. “So how was sex with your Alpha’s?”

“Oh Look we’re here.” Ash says.

I slide out of Christen’s lap and follow the girls off the bus, into the stadium, and into the locker room. When we get to the locker room I head to my locker on the omega side of the room. Once I’m at my locker I set my stuff down then change out of my track suit and into my game shorts, warm up shirt, and red boots. I then head out to the pitch to warm up with the other subs.

Some time later we are called into the locker room so I follow everyone then go to my locker and change into my jersey. Once I’m changed I listen to the speeches then follow the rest off the subs to the bench.

“Now to sit here for 90 long minutes.” I mumble then lean into Christen.

\- - - - -

“That doesn’t look good.” My sister says.

It’s the 86th minute and we are winning 2-0.

Tobin scored, but apparently it was an own goal even though everyone knows it was My Toby’s goal.

Crystal just went down hard after a very nasty tackle by a Swedish woman and it doesn’t look like she is getting up

“SOPHIE.” I hear Tony shout so I look at him. “Go warm up.”

I nod and tie my boots then get out of my seat and head down the sideline.

I run through the sideline warm ups then come back to the bench when I’m called.

“SOPH.” I hear my sister shout so I look at her.

Ash and I stare at each other and communicate with our eyes. I then walk over to the coach’s and listen to the what they have to say before I head in for Crystal

“Your on.” The fourth official says.

I run onto the field and run to my position.

“Hello little omega.” I hear the one voice I hate most in the world.

FUCK

I keep running to my position, but I can feel my mates getting angry.

Uh oh.

I really don’t need them to get a red card.

After I get to my position on the field Sweden take a pot shot, but it forces Alyssa to turn the shot away for a corner. I then go and stand at the top of the box and wait for the Swedish player to take the corner.

Once the ref blows her whistle the Swedish chick floats the ball into the box. Unfortunately for the Swedes the cross is shit and it only makes it as far as Kelley who’s on the closest 6 yard line. Kelley clears the ball up field and I see my former girlfriend chasing it so, selfishly, I chase after it as well and thankfully I have fresher legs so I get to the ball first.

Once I get to the ball I sprint up field with it while Kosovare tries to chase me down. When I get about 40 yards from goal I take a quick look to my left and see Tobin running with me, but she’s covered by two Swedish players so I look back at the goal and see I only have Sembrant and the goalie left to beat.

Sembrant tries to steal the ball from me, but at the last second I nutmeg her then dance around her and keep sprinting towards goal. As I cross into the 18 yard box I look up and see the Swedish keeper favoring her near post so I open my body up then bend the ball around the keeper and straight into the far bottom corner of the goal making the game 3-0 which causes the crowd to cheer. I, on the other hand, keep running because I have no clue what to do and as I’m running I see Ash running towards me so I sprint towards my sister then jump into her arms.

“What the fuck Soph?”

“I did it to show up Asllani.”

“Well thank fuck for that.” Ash says then she lets me down.

The rest of the team come over and hug me then we all get in our positions so Sweden can restart the game.

Nothing really happens the rest of the game so once the full time whistle blows Christen and Tobin run toward me and wrap me in their arms.

“That was amazing Princess.” Christen says.

“I really wanna kiss you two.” I mumble into the hug.

“You can have all the kisses you want when we get to our room.” Tobin says.

“Okay.” I say then my mates go shake hands with the Swedish team.

I, on the other hand, have to use the bathroom so I head into the tunnel.

Big mistake.

“You’re not going to embarrass me like that and get away with it.” Asllani seethes and pins me against the wall causing me to yelp. “You’re just a stupid omega who needs to be taught where she belongs.”

“HEY.” Ash yells getting the attention of my former girlfriend.

In an instant Asllani is pinned to the wall by Ash and Carli. Ali, Alex, Kelley, and I all try to pull the two woman off the Swede as the team hold Tobin and Christen back.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Carli asks.

“What?” The Swedish woman says.

“You know what you did you dumb cunt.” Ash says.

“Oh you’re that little bitch’s sister.” Kosovare says with a smirk.

“Listen you…” Ash says, but she’s cut off.

“HEY.” Someone behind us yells so I turn around.

“Caroline.” I say with a smile.

“Hey sweetie.” Caroline Seger says and hugs me. “Great job out there.”

Caroline was one of my good friends at PSG and she helped me with the Kosovare situation. She would platonically scent me so Kosovare and the other mean alphas would leave me alone.

“Thanks.”

“Now why…” Caroline trails off when she sees who’s pinned against the wall. “Dammit Kosovare. You still won’t leave her alone.”

Caroline pulls me closer to Kosovare and pulls my hair up.

“Look you dumbass.” She says and points to the mating marks. “She’s mated so stop being a bitch.”

Caroline then grabs her teammate and pulls her into the Swedish locker room. The alpha’s on the team guide the omega’s into the locker room then they go to their side of the locker room.

“Get changed Sophie.” Ash says.

“No.” I say.

“No?”

“No.”

I slip out of my sisters grasp then leave the locker room and walk across the hall and bang on the Swedish locker room door.

“Yes?” Caroline says

I just stare at her for a while then my old teammate nods and lets me into the room.

I assume most of the Swedish team know what happened between me and Kosovare because they all let me walk right up to my ex girlfriend.

When I’m right behind her I tap her on the shoulder.

“Yes?” Kosovare says.

The swede then turns around and sees it’s me which cause her to have a smirk on her face.

“I knew you’d come running back to me you little-.”

I cut the bitch off by punching her square in the face sending her to the ground. I then put my foot right on her dick and press down a little causing her to whimper in pain.

“Om du någonsin göra vad du gjorde mot mig till en annan person jag kommer personligen att du aldrig spela fotboll igen. Även om jag hör något om denna lilla diskussion då jag kommer att se till att människor vet exakt vad du gjorde mot mig. Förstått?” I say. _(If you ever do what you did to me to another person I will personally make sure you never play soccer again. Also if I hear anything about this little discussion then I will make sure people know exactly what you did to me. Understood?)_

My ex girlfriend nods so I remove my foot and walk towards the exit of the locker room.

“Oh och förresten Kosovare är din kuk det minsta jag någonsin sett.” I say then leave the Swedish locker room and head to ours. _(Oh and by the way Kosovare, your dick is the smallest I've ever seen.)_

When I get back in the locker room I quickly change out of my kit while ignoring the stares from my teammates then head to the bus and sit down in my own row.

The team soon get on the bus and My Alpha’s try to sit down next to me, but Ash guides them down the bus.

“Nope.” My sister says as her mates sit down behind me. “Leave her alone for little bit.”

Soon everybody is seated so we head back to the hotel and they whole way back to the hotel I stare out the window and stare at Le Harve passing by. Once we get back to the hotel I sprint off the bus, sprint to my room, dump my bag onto the unused bed, then I head into the bathroom and turn on the shower

As I’m about to get in the shower all the pent up emotions hit me suddenly so I grab my phone and pull up my sisters contact.

_Me: I need you._

_Ashy_ 🦈 _: I’ll be there in two seconds._

I know I should tell my Alphas what I’m feeling, but I really just want my sister.

“Hey Ash?” I hear Tobin say after she answers the knock on the door.

“Where’s my sister?”

“In the shower.” Christen says.

I then hear knocking on the door.

“Sophie it’s me.” I hear the unmistakable voice of my sister.

I unlock the door and Ash immediately comes into the bathroom. My sister sets her bag down then locks the door before she turns to look back at me. I instantly jump into my sisters arms and start bawling into her neck.

“Shh.” Ash says as she strokes my hair. “I got ya Sophie. I got ya.”

Ash then walks over to the toilet and sits down on the closed lid while she lets me get my emotions out.

“What’s wrong little one?” Ash asks

“I hate her.” I mumble into her neck.

“Who?”

“Asllani”

“I know you do sweetie, but you have two strong Alphas that aren’t gonna let anything bad happen to you. You also have me, Ali, and Alex who will always be here to protect you.”

“Why was I so weak?”

“You weren’t weak.” Ash says and removes my head from her neck. “Sophie you are a naturally trustworthy person and you trusted your alpha to know what she was doing.”

“She’s a cunt.” I mumble making Ash laugh then she grabs make up removers.

“Yes she is.” My sister says and removes my make up. “Do you want me to get your Alpha’s or do you wanna shower alone?”

“Alpha’s please.” I say as Ash finishes removing my light make up.

“Okay.” Ash says then she licks my face a couple of times. “Nothing bad will ever happen to you again…I promise.”

I nod and get off my sister then she goes and gets my Alpha’s.

“Bye sis.” Ash says and waves at me. “I love you and I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Bye Ashy.” I say. “I love you too.”

My sister leaves as my Alpha’s come into the bathroom so I strip out of my clothes. get in the shower, then I motion my Alpha’s to join me.

The two forwards take the hint and strip quickly then they join me in the shower. Once in the shower they wash my body and my hair before they wash themselves and once they’re done they towel me off then I brush my teeth and go to the bed room. I then grab my bunny, get in the bed, and wait for my Alpha’s to join me in the bed.

Tonight is Christen’s night to spoon me so when she and Tobin get in the room she slides behind me and wraps her arm around me while Tobin lays in front of me, turns the light off, then she wraps an arm around me as well.

“Do you need anything babygirl?” Tobin asks and I nod. “What do you need?

“Hold me.” I whisper and try not to get emotional. “Just hold me.”  
“You got it Princess.” Tobin says and kisses my nose.

“We’ll protect you and hold you forever.” Christen says and kisses my neck.

“We love you Sophie.” My alpha’s say.

“I love you both too.” I say then my Alpha’s tighten their grip on me.

“We got you Sophie.” Tobin whispers.

“Forever and always little one.” Christen whispers. “Forever and always.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Sophie’s POV**

“Bye Princess.” Christen says and softly kisses me.

“Bye Chrissy.” I say and hug her then I hug Tobin. “Bye Toby.”

“Bye Babygirl.” Tobin says and softly kisses me. “We’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Okay.“ I say as my Alpha’s walk towards the door. “I love you.”

“We love you Sophie.” My two forwards say in unison then they leave.

We arrived in Paris yesterday ahead of our quarter final game against France and Tobin and Christen are heading to the usual meeting the alpha’s have every time we get to a new city. I have no clue what they talk about, I just know that all the alpha’s are in attendance.

The Spain game was difficult and exciting, but kinda boring for myself.

Once the door to our room shuts I grab my drawing journal, drawing utensils, phone, and key card then I leave the room and head down the hall to My sister and her mates room where all the omega’s are meeting.

“Hey Soph.” Julie says and lets me into the room.

“Hi Jules.” I say and walk into the room.

Once I’m in the room I go and sit next to my sister’s mates then start drawing.

Us omegas don’t really have a set meeting while the alpha’s have their meeting. We just all get together and hang.

“Watcha drawing?” Moe asks.

“You and Julie.” I say as I look at the two midfielders who are sitting next to each other and study their faces then I continue drawing.

Everyone talks amongst themselves while I draw the two midfielders.

“Damn.” Ali says when I finish the drawing.

“I wanna see.” Julie says so I flip the drawing around and show the drawing.

“That’s amazing.” Moe says.

“Thanks.” I say then I feel my phone vibrate so I pick it up.

 _Toby_ ❤️💚❤️ _: Hey Princess. Jill just called us and told us to meet in the meeting room so tell the omega’s to grab the things they’ll need for the rest of the day because we’ll be released for the day after the meeting._

_Me: Okay. Do either of you need me to get anything from the room?_

_Chrissy_ ❤️💛❤️ _: We already got everything Beautiful_

_Me: Okay. See you in a few minutes._

“Who texted you?” Ali asks so I show her my phone.

Ali nods then looks at the group.

“We have a meeting before we have the rest of the day off so go grab whatever you need then head to the meeting room.” Ali says.

Everyone nods then we all leave the room and head to our individual rooms. Once in my room I put my drawing journal, drawing utensils, water, phone, wallet, and key card in a bag then I head down to the meeting room.

“Hey Soph.” My sister says then she hugs me and kisses my head.

“Hi.” I say.

I then head over to where my Alpha’s are and sit in-between them right as the meeting starts.

“…Enjoy the rest of your day.” Jill says after she finishes the meeting then she and the rest of the coaching staff leave.

Once the coach’s leave I grab my backpack then I head out of the meeting room and leave the hotel.

Today is our last free time before we get ready for our quarter final match against France in two days and apparently Crystal is still hurt so I’m starting

When I get out of the hotel I walk down the street and towards my favorite spot to draw in Paris which is the Trocadéro. Fifteen minutes later I get to the Trocadéro so I find a spot with a good view of everything and start drawing everything I see.

The Eiffel Tower

The people

The animals

The scenery

A couple drawings later I feel an all too familiar presence on either side of me.

“Hey gorgeous.” I hear Tobin say as she sits to my right

“Hi Toby…Hi Chrissy” I say but keep drawing.

“Watcha drawing?” Christen says as she sits on my left

“The scenery.” I answer then I hear a sigh

“Sophie are you okay?”

“Y-y-yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re stuttering little one.” Tobin says.

“You’ve been distant lately too.“ Christen says. 

“Please just tell us what’s wrong.” Tobin says

“I don’t know what to do.” I shyly admit.

“About?” Christen questions.

“Where to play.”

“Well what are your options?” Tobin asks.

“Portland, Utah, or stay at PSG.”

“I thought PSG released you.” Tobin says and I can already feel the anger coming off her.

“Not yet. I have to inform them of my decision then they’ll iron out the details if I decide to play in America.” I say and shift away from Tobin subtly.

“If?” Christen questions.

“This is my home.” I say and gesture to the surroundings. “I’ve been here since 2010. The only time I left Paris was to stay with Ash in the summer.”

“What does your heart say?”

“My-my-my-my-my” I stutter.

“You just don’t want to tell us what it says.” Tobin seethes making me scoot closer to Christen.

“Tobin stop.” Christen says.

“Why? She’s just going to tell us she wants to stay in Paris.” Tobin says then she takes an angry breath. “If that’s what she wants then maybe she shouldn’t be our omega.”

“TOBIN.” Christen scolds as I close my sketchpad.

I silently pack up my stuff then get up and walk away from the two forwards.

“SOPHIE WAIT.” I hear Tobin yell

“SOPHIE COME BACK.” Christen yells.

I keep walking away from the Alpha’s and start walking down side streets and through alley’s because I know they’re following me.

Good thing I know Paris like the back of my hand.

After I know the two forwards aren’t following me anymore I walk to my apartment building then head up to my apartment and use the hidden key to enter it. Once in my apartment I put my bag down on a chair then I go to my bedroom, lay on the bed, and cry into my pillows.

I knew they wouldn’t truly love me.

While I’m crying I hear my bag continuously buzzing, I assume from my phone, so after the buzzing stops I wipe the tears away then get off the bed and get my phone from my bag.

 _Chrissy_ ❤️💛❤️ _: Please answer our calls. We just wanna know your safe little one._

 _Toby_ ❤️💚❤️ _: Sophie I didn’t mean it._

 _Toby_ ❤️💚❤️ _: Babygirl please come back so I can explain._

_Alex: Where are you?_

_Ali: Sophie please answer someone so we know you’re safe._

_Ashy_ 🦈 _: Don’t move. I’m coming to you._

Ash knows where I am? Only one person on the team knows where I live in Paris.

_Me: Did you tell Ash my address?_

_Lindsey: Yes._

_Lindsey: We’re worried about you._

_Lindsey: I made sure she was alone when I told her and I saw her leave and she was alone_

Suddenly there’s a knock on my door so I set my phone down then go to the door and when I open the door I’m immediately pulled into a hug.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Ash says and tightens her grip on me. “You scared me.”

“S-s-s-sorry.” I stutter then Ash closes and locks the door.

Ash taps my thighs so I jump and wrap my legs around her then my sister carries me into my living room and sits on the couch as I sob into her neck.

“It’s alright.” Ash says and runs her fingers through my hair. “Just let it out Sophie.”

My sister holds me as I let all my emotions out until I’m eventually out of tears.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“You’re gonna get mad.” I mumble.

“I promise Sophie I will not get mad.” Ash says. “Just please tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”

I take a deep breath then explain the events that led up to Ash finding me in my apartment.

“Are you okay?” Ash asks after I explain everything.

“…………………Kinda feel unloved.” I admit. “And a bit unwanted.”

“Well I can tell you that you are very much loved and wanted. Especially by your Alpha’s.”

“Not by Tobin.” I mumble.

“By the way she reacted when she got back to the hotel I’m pretty sure she loves you and wants you.” Ash says.

I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

“Tobin and Christen came bursting into the team chill room asking if anybody had seen or heard from you then when we said no Tobin burst into tears. Christen held Tobin while Tobin kept saying how stupid she was.”

“Oh.” I say then sniffle.

“Do you wanna head back to the hotel?” Ash asks.

“I don’t wanna see Tobin right now…or any of the alpha’s really” I say and rest my head on my sister’s shoulder.

“Alrighty.” Ash says and grabs her phone.

I then watch Ash text her mates.

_Ash: I have Sophie with me and she’s safe._

_Ash: We’re going to come back to the hotel and Sophie doesn’t want to be around any Alpha’s at the moment so can you two  tell me where to take her._

_Ali_ 👑💜❤️ _: Yes Alpha._

 _Alex_ 👑💜❤️ _: Bring her to us_

“You ready?” Ash asks then I nod.

I get off my sisters lap and go collect my things then the two of us leave my apartment. Once out of my apartment I lock the door then Ash and I leave the apartment building and make our way back to the hotel.

“So how was the Alpha meeting?” I ask as I intertwine my hand with my sisters.

“It was good.” Ash says then kisses my hand. “We had to make it quick since Becky was in a rut.”

“Does that always happen?” I blurt out.

“Does what always happen?”

“Do emotional situations throw Alpha’s into rut like it did Becky after the Spain game?”

“It can.” Ash says. “Julie went into heat after she gave away that penalty in 2015.”

“Oh…what do you Alpha’s talk about in your meetings?”

“Just how to protect the Omega’s when were in a new city.”

“Oh.”

The two of us talk about random stuff until we get to the team hotel

“Hey Ashy?”

“Yes Sophie?” My sister says as we walk through the lobby.

“Do you think I could go see Crystal? I heard she’s out the rest of the tournament.”

“Sure Sophie.” Ash says as we walk into the elevator.

My sister presses the button for our floor and we ride the elevator up to our floor and when we get to our floor the two of us head to Crystal and Jessica’s room then knock.

“What’s up Harris sisters?” Jessica asks with a smile.

“Is Crystal here?” I ask.

“Yeah she’s resting in bed.” Jessica says and motions us into the room.

I walk past the tall forward and head towards Crystal’s bed.

“Hey Sophie.” Crystal says and smiles at me

“Hi Crystal.”

“What’s up?”

“Just came to see how you’re doing.”

“I’m okay.” Crystal says. “I won’t be playing anymore this tournament, but I’m okay.”

“Oh…Um would you maybe wanna watch some film on France with me tomorrow?” I shyly ask.

“Of course.” Crystal says with a smile. “We can do it after training.”

“Awesome…I guess I’ll see you at dinner.”

“See ya then.” I say then leave the room.

Once out of the room my sister leads me down the hall.

“Ashy?”

“Yeah Soph?”

“Are you mad at Tobin?” I ask.

“A little bit yes.” Ash admits.

“Are you gonna talk to her?”

“Yes.” Ash says.

“Please…Please don’t hurt her.”

“Hey.” Ash says and pulls me into her arms. “I would never hurt her. I just wanna make sure she never does this again.”

“Okay.” I say then Ash knock on a door.

The door immediately opens and I’m pulled into an embrace by a bunch of people.

“We got her.” Ali says.

“Bye Girls.” Ash says then she kisses my head. “Everything will be okay.”

“Come on.” Alex says and pulls me into the room.

Once in the room I’m pulled onto a bed then I get sandwiched by my sisters omega’s.

“You scared us.” Ali whispers and tightens her grip on me

“Sorry.” I mumble. “You guys haven’t used this bed at all have you?”

“Uhh no?” Alex says. “How’d you know that?”

“It doesn’t smell like Ash.”

“Oh.”

Ali and Alex hold me for a while and breathe in my scent.

“Do you think Ash is done talking to Tobin?” I ask.

“I am.” Ash says and walks in the room.

“I’m gonna go back to my room.” I say.

I grab my backpack and hug my sister and her mates then head to my room. When I get to my room I stand in front of the door for a while then tentatively knock on the door. Two seconds later the door is opened and I’m immediately pulled into a hug.

“Please don’’t do that again.” Christen says.

“I’m sorry.” I say.

“Don’t be.” Christen says and cups my face. “You’re safe and that’s all that matters.”

“Can you do something for me?” I whisper.

“Anything.” Christen immediately says.

“Can you say it?” I ask.

“I love you Sophie.” Christen instantly says then starts kissing around my face.

“I love you too.” I say.

“I love you three.” I hear Tobin say causing me to look past Christen.

I slip out of Christen’s hold, walk into the room, set my stuff down, then stand in front of Tobin and stare at her.

“WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?” I yell and angrily hit Tobin’s chest, but not hard enough to do anything. “WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY.”

“Shhh.” Tobin says and wraps her arms around me. “Stop babygirl.”

“Why would you say that?” I say then instantly breakdown.

“I’ve got you.” Tobin whispers then she picks me up and carries me to the bed as Christen joins us.

Once on the bed My alpha’s hold me and let me get all my emotions out.

“We got you.” Tobin whispers.

“And we’re never letting go.” Christen says

Once I get all my emotions out I look at Tobin.

“Why?” I ask

“Babygirl I’m so sorry.” Tobin says as she caresses my cheek. “You just came into our lives and I-I-I don’t wanna lose you.”

“Silly Alpha.” I say as I place my hand on top of hers. “You won’t lose me.”

“But you said you wanted to stay in Paris.”

“You didn’t let me finish Alpha.” I say.

“…Oh.” Tobin says.

“Told you.” Christen says.

“Be nice.” I say and lightly smack Christen’s thigh.

“Sorry.” Christen pouts causing me to roll my eyes then lick her face a few times. “That’s nice.”

“Now.” I say and look at Tobin. “Do you want to what my heart is telling me?”

“Yes.” Tobin says and intertwines our hands.

“My heart is telling me to come to America and play with one of your clubs. My heart is telling me that if I stay in Paris then I would end up quitting and moving to America.” I say as Christen intertwines our hands.

I raise both of my intertwined hands up to my face and kiss Tobin and Christen’s hands.

“My heart is telling me that I love you both so so much and as long as I have you two then I will follow you two anywhere.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French in this chapter may not be totally correct, but please just look past that. Also since there is French in this chapter the translations immediately follow and are in italic parenthesis

**Sophie’s POV**

“I’ll be right there with you the whole time.” Alex says as we wait to go to into the press conference room.

Today’s media day before the game against France and weirdly I’m doing the main press conference with Alex and Jill.

“They’re ready for you.” A lady says.

The three of us walk into the room and then I sit in between Alex and Jill. Once we are sat down Alex and Jill get asked a bunch of questions so I just sit there until I’m asleep a questions.

“Question de Sophie en Français.” A reporter says causing Alex and Jill to put on their translator headsets. (Question for Sophie in French.)

“Sophie vous êtes le seul joueur de l'équipe nationale américaine qui joue en France” The reporter says. _(Sophie you are the only player on the US national team who plays in France.)_

I nod

“Avez-vous été donner à vos coéquipiers des conseils sur la façon de fermer les Français?” ( _Have you been giving your teammates tips on how to shut down the French?_ )

“Vous n'arrêtez pas une équipe comme la France. Vous les ... contiens vous limitez leurs forces. Et comme pour donner les conseils de l'équipe, si quelqu'un demande je veux, mais cette équipe est confiant dans nos capacités et nous savons tous ce que nous devons faire pour gagner.” I say. ( _You don’t shut down a team like France. You contain them…you limit their strengths. And as for giving the team tips, if someone asks I will, but this team is confident in our abilities and we all know what we need to do to win._ )

“Que ressentez-vous à jouer ce jeu à Paris?” A different reporter asks. ( _How does it feel to play this game in Paris?_ )

“Il se sent bien. Paris a été ma maison pour les 6 ou 7 dernières années et je ne pouvais demander un meilleur endroit pour jouer Les Blues.” I answer. ( _It feels great. Paris has been my home for the past 6 or 7 years and I couldn’t ask for a better venue to play Les Blues._ )

“A? Partez-vous PSG?” ( _Has? Are you leaving PSG?_ )

“Nous sommes ici pour parler de la Coupe du Monde de ne pas ma situation du club.” ( _We are here to talk about the World Cup not my club situation._ )

“Croyez-vous que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour arrêter l'attaque française?“ A different reporter asks. ( _Do you believe you have what it takes to shut down the French attack?)_

“Oui.” I say. ( _Yes_ )

The press conference ends a few minutes later so Alex, Jill, and I leave the room and get in a waiting car that takes us to hotel.

On the way to the hotel I check social media and see whats happening in the world.

At least that’s what I was trying to do, but my mentions are flooded with hate so I go to my messages and text one of my Alpha’s

_Me: Are you at the hotel?_

_Chrissy_ ❤️💛❤️ _: I am_

 _Chrissy_ ❤️💛❤️ _: Do you need something?_

_Me: Meet me in our room please._

_Chrissy_ ❤️💛❤️ _: Okay little one I’ll be waiting_

 _Chrissy_ ❤️💛❤️ _: I love you Sophie._

_Me: I love you Alpha._

“We’re hear Sophie.” Alex says then I follow her out of the car and into the hotel.

Once in the hotel I take the elevator up to our floor then I walk to my room and enter it. I’m then immediately pulled into a hug which causes me to break down.

“It’s okay little one.” Christen coo’s as she takes us to the bed while releasing soothing pheromones. 

I cry into my Alpha’s neck for what feels like hours while she holds me and rocks us back and forth.

“Princess can you look at me?” Christen asks so I remove my head from her neck and look at her. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

I shake my head no.

“Can I do anything?” Christen asks.

I grab Christen’s hand then use my finger to spell out Tobin

“Do you want me to get Tobin?” Christen asks and I instantly nod. “Okay baby.”

Christen grabs her phone then she opens her arms so I go and cuddle with my Alpha. I then watch Christen type out a message to Tobin.

_Christen: Hey babe I need you to hurry back from your interview._

_Tobin: Is everything okay?_

_Christen: Sophie’s upset, but she only wants to talk about it if we’re both here so hurry back so we can talk._

_Tobin: Okay._

_Tobin: Our car just pulled up so I’ll be there soon. I love you and tell Sophie I love her too._

_Christen: We love you too_

“She’s on her way baby.” Christen says then she kisses my head.

Christen and I relax while watching the Italy v China game then a few minutes later there’s a knock on the door.

“I got it.” Christen says then she pecks my lips.

Christen gets off the bed, heads to the door, opens the door, then she returns with our Alpha.

“Hey beautiful.” Tobin says and smiles at me

“Hi.” I whisper as Tobin and Christen sit in front of me.

“So what’s up?” Tobin asks

I sigh, grab my phone, open Twitter, go to my mentions, then hand my Alpha’s the phone.

“How long as this been going on?” Christen asks.

“Ever since I went home with you two to Portland.” I admit.

“Baby.” Tobin says then both of my Alpha’s come sit next to me and wrap me in their arms. “Don’t believe them.”

The fans don’t like me because I’m apparently ruining Preath

“We love you.” Christen says. “And we are so lucky to have you as our Omega.”

“You do know they’re wrong right?” Tobin asks.

I shrug.

“Sophie look at me.” Christen says so I do.

Christen then moves her hair to reveal her mating marks.

“What does this mean?”Christen asks and points to my mating mark on her neck.

“Uh I’m your mate?” I question.

“Exactly and it also means that you me and Tobin are mates for life.” Christen says

“I’m okay with that.” Tobin says.

“Me too.” I say then lean over and lick Christen’s face a couple times.

I then turn around and lick Tobin’s face a couple times.

“Thank you.” I say.

“Of course.” Tobin says as my Alpha’s hug me.

“Sophie can you promise us that you’ll talk to us next time you feel like that?” Christen asks.

“I promise Alpha.” I say.

“Thank you.” Christen says then both Alpha’s kiss my cheeks making me blush.

The three of us stay resting against the headboard while watching the Netherlands v Japan match.

While we’re watching the match I get distracted by Christen flexing her feet.

“Christen.” I say.

“Yes little one?”

“Can I massage your feet?” I ask.

“Sure.” Christen says so I go lay at the end of the bed and start rubbing Christen’s right feet. “Damn that feels amazing.”

“I did this every summer when I stayed with Ash and her mates.” I say. “And I did this when Ash and I were growing up.”

“Hey Sophie?” Tobin says

“Yeah?”

“How many pups do you want?”

“At least two.” I admit. “I can’t imagine not growing up with siblings.”

“Do you want them all at once?” Christen asks as I switch to her left foot

“Well I want pups by each of you so...and we all know we’re going to enjoy making our pups.”

“Yes we will” Tobin says with a predatory grin.

“Can I ask you two something?” I ask.

“Of course.” Christen says.

“When do you two go into a rut?”

“The same time your heat hits.” Tobin says.

“So if all us omegas are on heat suppressants then are the Alpha’s on rut suppressants?”

“We are.” Christen says as I finish massaging her feet. “Thank you baby.”

“My pleasure Alpha.” I admit then look at Tobin. “May I massage your feet Alpha?”

“I would love that.” Tobin says so I start massaging her right foot. “Holy fuck you have magic hands.”

“Doesn’t she.” Christen says with a smile.

“You should see what they feel like on your dick.” I tease.

“Sophie.” Tobin whines as Christen adjusts her dick. “You can’t say that and not back it up.”

“Well maybe if you get an assist against France then you can feel just how good my hands are.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Sophie’s POV**

“Let’s go Sophie.” Christen says when it’s our turn to get off the bus.

Today’s our game against France.

“Okay.” I say.

I slide out of Tobin’s lap and walk with the girls off the bus, into the stadium, and into the locker room. When we get to the locker room I head to my locker on the omega side of the room. Once I’m at my locker I set my stuff down then change out of my track suit and into my game shorts, warm up shirt, and red boots. I then head out to the pitch to warm up with the rest of the starters.

After we finish warming up everyone heads to the locker room and we put on our white jerseys then we rest in our lockers while the pregame speeches occur.

“Finish your last minute things and let’s go win.” Jill says and claps then everyone does their last minute preparation

Right before we walk out to the tunnel I walk over to the Alpha side of the locker room and wrap my arms around Christen.

“Hey little one.” Christen says and rests her hands on mine.

“Hi Chrissy.” I mumble into the forwards back.

“You okay?”

“Mhmm.” I say and nod. “Just wanted to hug you and tell you I love you.”

Christen spins in my arms then she softly kisses me.

“I love you too Princess.” Christen says. “Now go kick France’s ass.”

“Ay ay Alpha.” I playfully say.

Christen pecks my lips one last time then I go to the tunnel and stand in my spot behind Tobin.

As we are waiting to go onto the pitch I lean forward and wrap my arms around Tobin.

“I love you.” I say as I rest my head on Tobin’s back.

“I love you too babygirl.” Tobin says and rubs my arms.

A couple seconds later we are lead out of the tunnel and once on the pitch we sing the anthems. After the anthems are over the captains do the coin toss, we do a team picture, I run to my position, then France kick off.

In the 4th minute Alex gets brought down by Mbock Bathy on the edge of the area and we are awarded a corner so I stand in the box with everyone else and wait for the whistle. When the whistle blows Pinoe does her run up then I watch as the ball hugs the ground, bounce’s under JJ, and go into the back of the net making the score 1-0. I then run over to Pinoe and when I get to her I jump on her back and stay there for a few seconds then I get down and hug the pink haired woman before I return to my position as France restart the game.

After Pinoe’s goal both teams keep on pressuring the goals for the next 40 minutes, but both goalies keep the ball out of the net.

In the 43rd minute I pass the ball to Megan and she heads to the enplane, but one of the French press her so she passes straight back to me. When the ball gets to me I look up and see a clear shot at goal so I put my foot through the ball and send it towards goal, but, unfortunately, I miss hit and it falls right to Bouhaddi.

“Dammit.” I mumble as I head back to my position.

That was the last action of the half so when the halftime whistle blows I head to the locker room feeling really good about my play during the first 45. I only let Diani get one or two crosses off so that’s good.

When I get into the locker room I’m immediately pulled into a hug

“You’re killing it little one.” Christen says as she and Tobin hug me.

“Thanks.” I say.

We break our hug and I head to my side of the locker room and rest for 14 minutes then I head back out to my position with the other starters and a couple seconds later we restart the game.

Whatever the France manager said at Halftime must’ve lit a fire under their ass because for the first 30 minutes of the second half we basically live in our defensive third. One of the only times we don’t live in our own half is when Tobin assists Pinoe’s second goal. 

In the 75th minute of the game I receive a pass from Julie then I one time pass it to Alex. I continue my run and Alex plays the ball to me so I keep running towards goal then I look up and see Tobin streaking towards goal. I cross the ball into the box then watch as Tobin puts the ball into the back of the net, but the referee waves the goal off and points at me for being offside

“NO.” I shout at the referee. “NOT A FUCKING CHANCE.”

“Come on.” Tobin says and ushers me back towards are side.

“Stupid fucking cunt.” I mumble when we pass the referee.

“Stop.” Tobin says then I jog back to my position.

France takes their free kick quickly and they play it down my side so I run to catch up, but thankfully becky is there and she clears the ball out of play.

A couple minutes later Kelley somehow fouls Henry so Tobin and I form the wall.

“SOPHIE.” Alyssa yells from behind me.

I turn around and face the keeper then link arms with Tobin. I pull Tobin with me as I move to where Alyssa wants me and once we’re positioned correctly I turn back around and face Thiney. When the whistle blows Tobin and I watch as Thiney floats the ball into the box then we watch as Renard heads the ball into the net making the score 2-1.

The French grab the ball and take it back to the center circle while we get back into position.

In the 83rd minute Cascarino receives a pass from one of her teammates then she drives towards the end line and tries to cross the ball, but I time my slide tackle just right and the ball deflects out for a corner

As I get off the ground Cascarino screams to try to rile up the crowd.

“Oh shut up you dumb cunt.” I say then walk towards the corner.

“What did you say?” Cascarino asks.

“You heard me.” I say as the corner gets taken.

The corner ends up being pretty shit and that ends up being the last real action so when’s the final whistle blows I fall to the ground and look up at the sky.

“Little one?” I hear Christen say so I tilt my head and look at the forward. “You okay baby?”

I smile at the Alpha then hold my hands out to her. Christen pulls me to my feet then I jump on her and wrap my arms and legs around her.

“We won.”

“And you played fucking amazing.” Christen says and looks up at me.

“You might wanna take me to the locker room.” I say.

“Why baby?”

“Because I really wanna kiss you.”

“Not yet baby.” Tobin says as Christen sets me down. “You can have all the kisses you want when we get to the hotel.”

“Fine.” I mumble then head into the locker room.

When I get in the locker room I change out of my clothes as Jill does her speech then I put on my street clothes and head to the bus with my alpha’s. Once on the bus my Alpha’s sit in our row then Isit down in christen’s lap and rest my back against the window. I then put my hands on Christen’s face.

“Yes?” Christen asks.

I smirk at the forward then bring her into a passionate kiss. Christen runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I immediately grant her entrance and let her dominate the kiss. I then feel Tobin throw A blanket over all of us so I use my foot to stroke Tobin’s dick through her sweats.

“Hey.” Tobin says and I can hear her pout.

Christen and I break our kiss then I pull Tobin into a kiss which she immediately dominates.

“Alright.” Ash says. “Stop kissing my sister.”

“Meanie.” I say and pout.

“It’s okay princess.” Tobin says as we leave the stadium. “You can have all the kisses you want in our room.

I smile at the Alpha then rest my head on Christen’s shoulder while we drive back to the hotel. When we get to the hotel everyone gets off then we have recovery for everyone who played. After recovery finishes my Alphas and I head up to our room to get ready for bed.

“I’m gonna go talk to my family for a minute.” Christen says.

“Okay.” I say and intertwine my hand with Tobin’s. “Tobin and I are showering together then when we’re done I’m showering with you so I can wash both of you.”

“Okay Princess.” Christen says with a smile.

I lead Tobin into the bathroom and turn on the shower then I turn and face my Alpha.

“May I undress you Alpha?” I ask.

“I would love that babygirl.” Tobin says.

I smile at my Alpha then take off all her clothes then Tobin undresses me before we get in the shower. Once in the shower I put my front to Tobin’s back and wrap my arms around Tobin then I let out a content sigh.

“You okay Princess?” Tobin asks as she rubs my arms.

“Just happy Toby.” I say then Kiss my alpha’s neck.

“Well good.” Tobin says.

“I love your abs.” I say and trace Tobin’s abs.

“Oh yeah?” Tobin asks as I look down her body.

“Wanna know what else I love?” I ask as I sneakily snake my hands down Tobin’s body

“What?” Tobin asks.

“This.” I say and wrap my hands around Tobin’s dick.

“Fuck.” Tobin says as I start stroking her dick.

“Your dicks so big Alpha.” I coo as I look down at Tobin’s dick. “It stretches me so good Alpha.

“Sophie.” Tobin moans as I feel her knot form.

Well that was fast.

“Cum for me alpha.” I say while furiously stroking her dick. “Imagine I’m down on my knees waiting for you to coat my face with your seed. Imagine Christen and I down on our knees being good mates waiting patiently to taste your cum”

“Fuck.” Tobin says then she coats the shower wall with her cum.

“Good Alpha.” I coo then kiss my mating mark on Tobin’s neck. “My good Alpha.”

“Where did that come from Sophie?” Tobin asks as then she turns around to look at me.

“Just wanted to reward you for being one of the best Alpha’s in the world.” I say then kiss Tobin’s heart. “Now let me wash you.”

“Okay baby.” Tobin says.

I wash Tobin’s body and hair then Tobin wash’s my body and hair.

“Would you like me to send Christen in?” Tobin asks as she drys us off.

“Please.” I say.

“Okay princess.” Tobin says then she turns to leaves

“Toby?” I say right before Tobin leaves the room.

“Yes Sophie?”

“Don’t put your sleep clothes on.” I shyly say. “I wanna be able to feel you and Chrissy as I fall asleep.”

“Of course Sophie.” Tobin says with a smile then she leaves.

I heat the shower back up then wait for Christen.

“Hey beautiful.” Christen says when she comes in the room.

“Hi Alpha.” I say and tilt my neck to reveal Christens mating mark.

Christen walks over to me and kisses her mating mark on my neck then she wraps her arms around me.

“May I undress you Alpha?” I ask.

“Of course.” Christen says.

I strip my Alpha out of her clothes then we get in the shower and I stand behind my alpha. I then ghost my hands over Christen’s abs while I listen to her heart beat.

“Your so pretty.” I say as I sneakily move my hands down to Christen’s dick

“You’re the most beautiful omega in the whole world.” Christen says.

“You know what else is beautiful?” I ask.

“Tobin?” Christen question.

“Well yes….But so is this.” I say and grab a hold of Christen’s dick.

“Fuck Sophie.” Christen moans as I stroke her dick.

“Such a big beautiful dick.” I whisper then tug on Christen’s ear while furiously stroking her dick. “I can’t wait till we win the World Cup and you and Tobin knot me.”

“Sophie.” Christen semi begs as I feel her knot form.

Damn. I’m 2 for 2

“Cum for me Alpha.” I semi beg. “Imagine I’m down on my knees waiting for you to coat my face with your seed. Imagine Tobin and I down on our knees being good mates waiting patiently to taste your cum”

“Fuck.” Christen says then I watch as she covers the wall in her cum.

“Good Alpha.” I coo then kiss my mating mark on Christen’s neck. “My good Alpha.”

“We gotta do that more often.” Christen says.

“May I wash you now Alpha?”

“Of course little one.” Christen says.

I wash Christen’s hair and body then I let her wash my hair and body just like Tobin did. Once we’re clean and sweet smelling Christen and I get out of the shower and dry off then we walk into the bedroom.

“Come.” I say and lead Christen to the bed when she tries to grab her sleep clothes. “I wanna feel you and Tobin as I fall asleep.”

“Okay baby.” Christen says

“Yay.” Tobin sleepily says. “We can sleep now.”

Christen and I smile at our Alpha then get in bed and Christen spoons me.

“Here ya go.” Tobin says and hands me my bunny.

“Thank you.” I say then kiss Tobin’s nose.

My Alpha’s wrap me in their arms then we try to get some rest, but right before we fall asleep I speak up.

“Told you my hands felt good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody know if Ash’s parents and family went to the World Cup?
> 
> If someone had to be traded from either the royals or the thorns in order for Sophie to join one of those teams then who would you want them to trade?


	14. Chapter 14

**Sophie’s POV**

“Happy birthday baby.” Tobin says and kisses all over my face.

“Toby.” I say while giggling and blushing.

“I love you.” Tobin says and softly kisses me.

“I love you too.” I say.

“My turn.” Christen says and starts kissing all over my face. “Happy birthday little one.”

“Thank you Chrissy.” I say while giggling and blushing. 

“I love you.” Christen says and softly kisses me.

“I love you too.” I say.

“SOPHIE.” I hear my sister yell from the other side of the door causing me to sigh.

“HOLD ON.” I shout as my Alpha’s and I get out of bed.

Once out of bed I put on my underwear then I put on Tobin’s shirt and Christen’s shorts.

“COMING.” I shout as I walk over to the door

Once at the door I open it then i’m immediately pulled into a hug.

“Happy birthday Sophie.” Ash says as I hug her back.

“Thank you.” I mumble into her neck. “Please don’t let the girls throw me a party.”

“I won’t.” Ash says then she kisses my head.

Ash releases me from our hug then Ali and Alex pull me into a hug.

“Happy birthday Sophie.” Alex says.

“Happy birthday Soph.” Ali says.

“Thank you.” I say as they kiss my cheeks.

“Come on girls.” Ash says. “Some of us still need to pack before we leave in an hour.”

“Well who’s fault is that?” Ali questions.

“Lemme guess.” I say. “Ashy was in one of her butt touching moods last night.”

“Mhmm.” Alex says. “Among other things.

“LA LA LA LA LA.” I shout and plug my ears. “I don’t wanna know.”

“I mean it’s not like you haven’t heard us before.” Ash teases.

“Alpha’s.” I whine causing my Alpha’s to wrap me in their arms. “Ashy’s being mean.”

“We’ll protect you.” Christen says.

“Come on Alpha.” Ali says and grabs one of Ash’s hand while Alex grabs the other hand. “Let’s go pack.

“Bye Sophie.” Ash says as she’s lead away by her mates.

“Bye.” I say and wave at my sister.

My alpha’s pull me back in the room and once the door is shut I shed my clothes

“Sophie?” Christen questions.

“Scent me.” I request.

My Alpha’s instantly wrap me in their arms and scent me.

“Thank you.” I say and sigh in content.

“Are you okay?” Tobin asks as she and Christen continue to scent me.

“Yeah.” I admit. “I like the way my sister and her mates smell, but I only want to smell like you two.”

“What do we smell like to you?” Christen asks.

“Home.” I say and look at my mates. “You two smell like home.”

“I love you Sophie.” Christen says.

“I love you Christen.” I say then peck her lips.

“I love you Sophie.” Tobin says.

“I love you Tobin.” I say then peck her lips.

“I love you Christen.” Tobin says.

“I love you Tobin.” Christen says then she pecks Tobin’s lips.

“Oh shit.” I say when I see the time “We gotta get going.”

The three of us throw on our gray tracksuits then we pack our bags, grab all of our things, rush out of the room, and head down to the bus. We put our bags under the bus then we get on the bus and sit in our row.

A few seconds later the bus heads to the Paris-Gare-de-Lyon railway station.

40 minutes later we arrive at the station and I follow my alpha’s through the station then I follow them onto onto the train.

Once on the train I get out my Mac, a notebook, a pen, and my Powerade. When I have everything I need I boot up my Mac and put on the video I want to watch.

“Whatcha doin baby?” Christen asks and leans her head on my shoulder

“Watching the England v Norway game.” I say then scribble down some notes.

“Are you worried?” Tobin asks from the seat facing me. 

“No.” I say and scribble more notes down. “I just want to be prepared in case I play.”

“Babygirl you’ve played in the last 4 games.” Tobin says. “I think you’ll play.”

“Jill could shift Kelley to the left and play Ali.” I say as the train starts moving. “Or play Tierna.”

“Sophie you just shut down probably the second best attack in the world.” Christen says and kisses my temple. “Jill would be stupid not to play you.”

“Still.” I mumble.

Christen grabs my pen and notebook from me then Tobin shuts my laptop.

“Hey.” I say, but before I can say anything else Christen cups my face, tilts it towards her, then she softly kisses me.

“Calm down little one.” Christen whispers.

“Babygirl.” Tobin says as leans over the table separating us then she grabs my hand. “Did you do this amount of studying before the France game?

“No.” I mumble.

“Then you don’t need to do this for England.”

“I just wanna be prepared.”

“And you will be.” Christen says. “I promise you you will be prepared if you do exactly what you did for France, but tailor it for England.”

“Okay.” I say then tap Christens thighs. “Get up.”

Christen does as told and gets in the aisle so I scoot out of the seats and stand with her.

“Sit.” I say and point to my seat.

Christen nods and sits down in my seat then I look at Tobin.

“Please sit here.” I say and point to the seat next to Christen.

Tobin slides out of her seat then she sits in the seat next to Christen. I then scoot past Tobin and sit down in Christen’s lap.

“Ah.” I sigh in content as Tobin pulls my legs into her lap. “Much better.”

“You’re so pretty.” Christen says then she kisses my cheek.

“Very very pretty.” Tobin says and kisses my hand.

“Aww.” Kelley says from the seat on the other side of the aisle . “How cute.”

“Shush little one.” Carli says and pulls her omega into her. “Sleep.”

“Sleep sounds nice.” I mumble.

“Get some rest baby.” Tobin says and hands me my bunny.

"We'll wake you up when we get there." Christen says and kisses my head

“Okay.” I mumble and shut my eyes. “Love you.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Sophie…Sophie baby…Come on little one wake up.”

“Ch-Christen?” I groggily ask as I rub my eyes.

“We’re in Lyon Princess.” Tobin says as she rubs my legs.

“I slept that long?” I question.

“Mhmm.” Christen says and kisses my cheek.

“Come on Soph.” Ash says and holds her hand out to me.

I take my sisters hand and let her pull me into the aisle then I put on my backpack as my Alpha’s get out of their seats and grab their stuff. I follow my Alpha’s out of the train and once outside the train I intertwine our hands then we walk to the bus and get on.

As we walk to our seats, everyone I pass tells me happy birthday so I thank them.

“You know you’re the most beautiful 28 year old I’ve ever seen.” Tobin says as I rest on her lap while driving to the hotel

“I better be.” I say with a smile. “Otherwise you’d be sleeping on the other bed.”

“Noted.” Tobin says and gulps

“But thank you” I say then kiss Tobin’s cheek. “It’s nice to be told your pretty every once in a while.”

“Oh you’re more than pretty.” Christen says as she holds my legs. “You are absolutely beautiful.”

“And stunningly gorgeous.” Tobin adds as we pull up to the hotel.

“Alright.” Jill says and stands up so we all look at her. “You guys know your roommates so once you have your key head up to your room and get settled then lets meet back in the meeting room and we’ll have a little celebration for Sophie’s birthday before all of you are free for the day.”

“What?” I whisper.

“It’s just cake babygirl.” Tobin whispers and kisses my head. “Christen and I wouldn’t let them do anything more than that.”

“Okay.” I say as the bus doors open.

My Alpha’s and I grab our stuff then we head off the bus, collect our room key, and head up to our room. Once in our room we un pack our bags since we’ll be here for a week then we change out of our track suits and I put on an old PSG shirt and some shorts.

“I’m ready.” I say as I put on my backpack.

My Alpha’s hold their hands out to me so I grab them and intertwine our hands then the three of us head down to the team meeting room. Once everyone is in the meeting room, a cake is brought in with a bunch of candles then everyone starts singing Happy Birthday.

After the singing stops I blow out the candles then someone cuts the cake up and serves it out to everyone.

“I love Cake.” Emily says with a mouthful.

“You’re so weird.” Lindsey says then she take a bite of her cake. “Never mind Son. I agree.”

“You’re both dorks.” Mal says.

Soon enough we polish off the cake so My mates and I head up to our room and once we are in our room I am told to sit on the bed

“So we may have gone a little over board with presents.” Tobin says as she and Christen place a mountain of presents down next to me.

“So much so.” Christen says and wheels out a new suitcase. “We may have gotten you a new bag.”

“Aww.” I say then get up and hug my Alpha’s. “Thank you.”

“Of course baby.” Tobin says and kisses my head.

“Anything for you little one.” Christen says and kisses my head.

“Can I open them now?” I question and point to the presents.

Christen and Tobin nod so I sit on the bed and start opening the presents.

My Alphas got me clothes, some things to use to build my nest back in Portland, more clothes, a couple pairs of shoes I hinted that I wanted, some unreleased clothes from their streetwear brand, a couple new sketchpads, some new drawing utensils, AirPods, a watch I’ve been wanting, even more clothes, and a new iPhone which I actually do need since I have an iPhone 6 still.

Safe to say My Alphas went overboard, but I love them so it’s okay…and it’s always nice to be doted on.

“We have one more for you baby.” Tobin says and lifts my blonde hair up.

Christen then slips a necklace around my neck and clasps it around me. My Alpha’s then lean in and kiss their matting marks on my neck which causes me to get all fuzzy inside.

As Tobin lowers my hair I look at the pendant on the necklace and see it’s made of solid gold and the pendant says T&C.

“Your initials.” I mumble with a smile then I look at the Alpha’s. “I love it.”

“Good…Now what do you really want for your birthday little one?” Christen asks.

“Well there is one thing.” I mumble.

“What is it baby?” Tobin says.

“I don’t know if you two will be okay with it.” I shyly say and look away from my mates.

“Hey.” Christen says.

Christen then sits on the bed and rests against the headboard then Tobin does the same. Christen then pats her lap so I crawl into her lap causing Christen to wrap her arms around me as Tobin scoots closer to us.

“It’s your birthday baby.” Christen says. “And if you want to try something or do something or see something then Tobin and I are going to do everything in our power to make it happen.”

“So what is it?” Tobin asks as she rubs my legs. “What do you really want for your birthday?”

“Can I watch?” I shyly ask.

“Watch what beautiful?”

“You two.”

“Us two what?” Christen asks as I shyly look away.

“It’s okay babygirl.” Tobin says and kisses my head. “We love you for you.”

“Can I watch you two have sex?” I rush out.

“Do you want us in a certain position?” Tobin asks without missing a beat.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Who do you want to fuck who?” Christen clarifies.

“Oh.” I say and blush. “I wanna see you knot Tobin.”

“Ooh yay.” Christen cheers then she leans in a kisses Tobin.

I kinda get lost watching the beautiful sight of my Alpha’s make love and by the time I am fully aware of what’s going on I am naked and on the same bed my Alpha’s are making love on.

“Alpha’s?” I innocently ask as I lean against the headboard.

“Yes babygirl?” Christen asks as she slows her thrusts.

“What do I taste like?”

“Like Cupcakes.” My alpha’s say in unison.

“Toby?” I say.

“Yes Beautiful?”

“Would you like a cupcake?” I ask and wiggle my pussy in front of her face.

“Very much so.” Tobin says as Christen starts thrusting again.

Tobin grabs my hips and brings me towards her then she dives into my pussy.

“Oh my fuck.” I moan as I tangle my hands in Tobin’s hair. “How is your tongue that skilled?”

“You should see what her mouth can do on a dick” Christen says while she continues to bottom out in Tobin’s ass.

“I’ll take your word for it.” I moan as Tobin slips two fingers into my pussy. “Oh Alpha.”

“Tell her how it feels little one.” Christen says.

“Alpha…Alpha it feels so good.” I admit. “Alpha I’m close.”

“Cum for me baby.” Tobin whispers into my pussy lips which causes me to flood her face with my juices

As Tobin helps me down from her high she moans into my pussy and cums onto my body as Christen lays on her back so I assume Christen knotted her.

“Can you and Tobin scoot up towards me Alpha?” I question once my high has subsided.

Christen nods and scoots her and Tobin and I stop her once Tobin’s face is hovering over my chest then I bring her down to rest on my body.

“There we go.” I say and kiss Tobin’s head. “Much better.”

“This is nice.” Tobin says.

The three of us lay together for a while until someone interrupts our peace and quiet

“SOPHIE.” Ash shouts through the door. “DINNER IN TEN MINUTES.”

“ALRIGHT.” I shout as Christen slides out of Tobin’s ass. “WE’LL MEET YOU IN THE LOBBY.”

“OKAY.” Ash shouts then I hear her walk away.

“Did you enjoy that?” Tobin asks as I play with her hair while she rests her head on my breasts.

“That was probably one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen, but I think I should be asking you two if you enjoyed it.” I say.

“I loved it.” Christen says while kissing up Tobin’s back.”

“It was great.” Tobin says with a dopey smile.

“Good.” I say. “Now if you two be good alpha’s during dinner then, once we get back from dinner and are released for the night, I’ll let you both have my cupcake for dessert…and maybe, if your really really good, I’ll scream and moan your names while you knot me.”

“We can be good.” Christen says and Tobin eagerly nods.

“Good.” I say with a smile. “Now let’s go shower quickly because I’m hungry.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Sophie’s POV**

“Should I be nervous?” I ask as my Alpha’s and I walk into a restaurant in Lyon.

“No baby.” Tobin says and squeezes my left hand.

“They just wanna meet you.” Christen says and squeezes my right hand.

I’m meeting my Alpha’s family today and I’m a bit nervous.

“Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?” A hostess asks. _(Hello how can I help you?)_

“Réservation pour Sophie Harris” I say. _(Reservation for Sophie Harris.)_

“Par ici s'il-vous-plait.” The hostess says and leads us towards a private room. _(This way please.)_

The hostess sets the 11 menus down at the table then she leaves. Tobin and Christen lead me to the middle of the table then we sit down and wait for the two families to arrive.

“There they are.” Tobin says then the three of us stand up.

Christen and Tobin hug their families and I stand their awkwardly until My Alpha’s return to my side.

“Sophie this is my mom Cindy, my dad Jeff, my brother Jeffery, and my sister’s Katie and Perry.” Tobin says and gestures to who she’s talking to.

“And Sophie.” Christen says. “This is my Dad Cody and my sister’s Channing and Tyler.”

“Hello.” I say then greet everyone.

The women hug me and the men shake my hand.

Once I’ve greeted everyone we sit down and look over the menu.

The wait staff come over and take our orders then, once we’ve order, everyone gets to know me.

“So Sophie.” Katie says as our drinks arrive. “What team do you play for?”

“Right now I play for PSG, but after the World Cup they are releasing me from my contact so I can be closer to Tobin and Christen.”

“What team will you join?” Channing asks.

“I’ve told US Soccer I’ll only play for Portland, Utah, or Orlando.”

“Orlando?” Cindy questions.

“My Sister and her mates play there.”

“I didn’t even connect that.”

“Yep.” I say as our food arrives. “Ash is my Big sister.”

Once our food is placed in front of us, Christen grabs my knife and fork then she cuts up my steak.

“Does she do that often?” Tyler asks.

“They both do.” I say with a smile. “But I don’t mind.”

Once Christen has finished cutting my steak, Tobin grabs my fork and stabs a piece of steak then she holds it up to my mouth.

“Taste.” Tobin says so I do.

“It’s good.” I say then squeeze Both Alpha’s thigh’s.

“Good.” Tobin says and hands me my fork.

“You two know I can cut and eat my steak myself right?” I question.

“Yep.” My Alpha’s say in unison.

“Whipped.” Perry mumbles.

“Hush.” Tobin says and throws a piece of food at her sister.

“Toby.” I warn

“Sorry.” Tobin mumbles.

“Whipped.” Christen mumbles.

“Excuse me?” I say and look at the forward with raised eye brows.

“I…Love…You.” Christen slowly says.

“And?”

“I love Tobin.”

“And?”

“You’re very very pretty.” Christen says then she pecks my lips.

“Good Alpha.” I say.

I then turn to Tobin and peck her lips.

“Your sister is right.” I say. “You’re both whipped.”

“True.” Tobin and Christen say in unison then we get back to eating.

Through out the rest of dinner I get to know Tobin and Christen’s families which goes better than I thought it would.

“Mmm.” I mumble then rest my head on Christen’s shoulder.

I then grab Tobin’s hand and play with her fingers.

“Full little one?” Christen questions then she kisses my head.

“Mhmm.”

“Do you want some dessert?” Tobin asks.

“Are you two getting any?”I ask.

“I thought about it.” Christen says as Tobin open’s the dessert menu and shows it to us.

“These are my two favorites.” I say and point the desserts I’m talking about.

“Why don’t we get both and share.” Tobin says.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes babygirl.”

“Okay.” I say as the waiter arrives

“Qu'est ce que je peux vous servir?” The waiter asks. ( _What can I get for you?)_

“Les trois d'entre nous vont diviser un ordre de Millefeuille, un ordre de chocolat Religieuse, et nous aimerions trois café de crème décaféiné et le sucre ... oh et puis-je obtenir une petite boîte de Macarons aller s'il vous plaît?” I say then hand the waiter the menu . _(The three of us are going to split one order of Mille-feuille, an order of Chocolate Religieuse, and we’d like three decaf coffee’s with cream and sugar…oh and can I get a small box of Macarons to go please?)_

“Bien sûr. Je vais avoir ce droit dehors.” The waiter says then he grabs the menu’s and leaves. ( _Of course. I’ll have that right out._ )

“I ordered us decaf coffee too.” I say.

“Alrighty.” Tobin says and kisses my head.

I sit in comfortable silence while our desserts are made then my Alpha’s and I enjoy our desserts walk creating small talk with everyone. Once everyone is done we pay then all of us head outside the restaurant.

“It was nice meeting all of you.” I say as I hug the women of both families after i’ve hugged the men of the families.

“It was nice meeting you sweetie.” Cindy says. “You three come visit when you have the time.”

“We’ll try Mom.” Tobin says and hugs her mom.

Once everyone has hugged, the three of us walk back to our hotel since it’s around the corner from the restaurant then we stop by Moe’s room

“Hey Moe.” I say after the midfielder opens the door.

“Hi Sophie.”

“I thought you might like these.” I say and hand Moe the dessert box

Moe opens the box then she looks at me and smiles.

“I love you.”

“Hey.” MY alpha’s say as Moe hugs me.

“Oh shush.” Someone behind Moe says. “You know it’s just the dessert talking.”

“Hope?” I question when I see Ash’s old keeper friend.

“Hope what are you doing here?” Tobin asks.

“I’m odd women out.” Moe says. “So Jill’s allowing my Alpha to stay with me.”

“Oh.” Christen says.

“Yep.” Moe says and kisses my cheek. “Thanks for the macarons.”

“Of course.” I say then I wave at Hope. “Bye Hope…Bye Moe.”

“Bye.” The mated pair say then shut the door.

“I forgot Moe was Hope’s omega.” Christen says as we walk to our room.

When we get to our room I jump on Tobin’s back while Christen opens the door.

“Can we shower in the morning?” I ask as I rest my head on Tobin’s. “I’m too tired.”

“Sure baby girl.” Tobin says. “Let’s change out of our clothes then we can go to sleep.”

“Okay.” I mumble then get off Tobin’s back.

I strip out of my clothes, grab my bunny, then I get in bed. Once I’m in bed my Alpha’s strip then Christen gets in bed behind me since its her night to be big spoon and Tobin gets in bed and faces me.

“You’re families are very nice.” I say as Tobin turns the light off.

“They really liked you.” Christen says as she pulls me into her while I hold my bunny.

“I liked them.” I say as Tobin scoots as close as she can to me then she wraps an arm around me.

“Good.” Tobin says then she kisses my nose. “Now let’s get some sleep…Got a big day tomorrow.”

\- - - - -

“You ready Babygirl?” Christen asks as she, Tobin, and I walk to our positions.

Today’s our semi final against England.

“Mhmm.” I say then I pull My Alpha’s in close to me. “Whoever scores a goal first gets to knot me first tonight.”

“Deal.” My Alpha’s instantly say.

I smirk then run to my position and I get there just as the game kicks off.

In the first 8 or so minutes it’s pretty much all us so that’s good.

In the 9th minute I pass the ball to Tobin who turns up field and jogs towards goal. Tobin then notices Kelley making a run toward the endline so she plays a through ball towards her, but Rose is in the way. Rose dummy’s the ball and let’s Kelley run onto then the red head floats a ball into the box. I then watch as the ball fans perfectly to Christen who heads the ball past the English keeper

Once the ball goes in Christen raises her hands to the sky and looks upwards. I also notice Tobin fall to her knees so I run towards her and help her up then we run to Christen

“CHRISSY.” I shout then Tobin and I hug our Alpha.

The three of us have a little bit of a moment until Kelley comes over and hugs Christen. Everyone then heads back to our side

The next 20 minutes or so are a bit of a blur, but I do know Ellen White scored.

In the 30th minute Abby pulls up near the right side of midfield and crosses the ball to Christen, who is on the left sideline. Christen brings the ball down with her chest then she passes to Lindsey. Lindsey picks up her head and she spots the run of Alex then she crosses the ball into the center of the box. Alex leaps in stride to nod the ball into the left side of the net. After the ball hits the back of the net, Alex runs over towards the sideline then she sips tea which I find funny.

While all the team are celebrating I check on Christen.

“Is your chest okay?” I ask.

“I’m fine baby.” Christen says.

“Okay.” I say then we jog back to our positions with the rest of the girls

The rest of the first half goes by rather quickly and I don’t make any mistakes which is good.

When we get in the locker room all the people on the bench hug Christen before we all rest for fourteen minutes. Once halftime is over I jog back out to my position and wait a few seconds then the whistle blows.

The first 30 or so minutes of the 2nd half are un eventful for me except during the 67th minute Ellen White almost had another goal, but thankfully she was off side.

In the 78th minute England crash our box as Demi Stokes carries the ball towards the endline. The left back plays a ball towards White but she misses the ball and falls over then she starts bitching to the ref. The ref stops play and goes to check for a possible penalty then, after five minutes, she gives a penalty.

Steph Houghton, for some reason, steps up to take it and once the whistle blows she shoots low and hard. Thankfully Alyssa guessed the right way and she saves the ball

“YEAH LYSS.” Kelley yells as she and a couple other girls hug the keeper.

“COME ON GO.” Alyssa yells then everyone runs upfield.

The rest of the game is a bit chippy, but when the final whistle blows I run straight to Christen and jump in her arms.

“You did it Chrissy.” I say.

“We did it baby.” Christen says.

“I love you.”

“I love you too little one.”

“I love you three.” Tobin says.

“We love you too.” I say and Christen nods.

The three of us take a moment to ourselves then we celebrate with our teammates before we have our team huddle. After the huddle everyone heads into the locker room and changes into our street clothes then we head to the bus so we can go back to the hotel. Once back at the hotel we head to the kitchen for a little celebration for the birthday girls, Alex and Crystal, then we all head up to our rooms.

“Shower then bed?” Christen questions.

Tobin and I nod then the three of us get in the shower and wash ourselves. Once we’re clean all of us get in bed and Tobin spoons me

“Alpha?” I question when I hear Christen sniffle.

“Sorry.” Christen says and tries not to get emotional

“It’s okay baby.” Tobin says as she wraps an arm around Christen. “Just let it all out baby.”

“We got you Chrissy.” I coo then lick Christen’s face as she let’s her emotions out. “We got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a future book what would Alex and Christen’s last name be if they were married


	16. Chapter 16

**Sophie’s POV**

“How about this one?” Alex questions as she looks in the mirror

“I’d knot you.” Kelley says.

“Same.” Ali says.

“You look extremely beautiful Alex.” I say.

“Thanks Sophie.” Alex says.

“Sophie how did you find this store?” Julie asks.

“There’s a place like this in Paris.” I say.

“I don’t know which one to get.” Moe says with a pout as she holds like 8 sets of lingerie.

We all know we’re gonna beat the Dutch in the final and the Omegas on the team wanna surprise our Alphas so all of us are in a lingerie shop shopping for lingerie that’ll make our Alpha’s wanna knot us for months.

“Didn’t Hope give you her credit card?” Mal questions.

“Good point.” Moe says with a smile.

“Sophie have you found anything?” Julie asks.

“No.” I say. “I don’t know which one my Alpha’s will like.”

“Sophie it’s you.” Ali says. “They’d want to knot you even if you were in a trash bag.”

“But…” Kelley says. “You’re not choosing a trash bag. You’re choosing lingerie and you’re gonna look damn hot.”

“How about this one?” Julie questions and holds up a White lingerie set.

“Will it look good?” I question.

“Yes.” Moe says then she and Julie drag me towards a changing room.

“What size are you?”

“Um either 32C or 34C.” I say. “It depends on the brand.”

“Cool.” Julie says. “Try that on while we go find you some more to try on.”

“Okay.” I say then close the door.

I put on the red lingerie set then look at myself in the mirror until someone knocks on the door.

“How’s it look?” I hear Ali ask through the door.

“Is Alex with you?” I ask and unlock the door.

“She is.”

“You two can come in.” I say then scoot out of the view of the door.

My sisters mates come into the changing room then they close and lock the door.

“So?” I question.

“Well your ass looks good.” Alex says as she looks in the mirror.

“I don’t know if I like the way this set shows of your chest.”

“I thought that too.” I say as someone knocks on the door.

“We’re back.” Moe says.

Ali unlocks the door then grabs the multitude of lingerie sets Moe and Julie picked out then she and Alex spread them out on the bench in the changing room.

“Give the one your wearing to us whenever you have another one on.”

I nod and the two omegas leave then I change out of the White one then put on a red one.

“Ooh.” I say as I look at my body in the mirror. “I like this one.”

“Do you want a second and third opinion?” Ali asks.

“Yes please.” I say and let the two women in the room.

“Damn Sophie.” Ali says.

“This is the one.” Alex says.

“And it’s my Alpha’s favorite color.” I say.

“Do you wanna get more colors to take back to America?”

“Yeah.” I say then I hand the girls my phone. “Can you take a picture so I can show the others.”

“Of course.” Alex says and takes a picture.

The two omegas leave the room so I change out of the red set and back into my clothes then I grab the other colors that are the same as the red set and head out of the changing room.

“So?” Moe questions so I get out my phone and show her and Julie the picture.

“Yeah.” Julie says. “Their gonna knot the shit outta you.”

“If I’m lucky.” I say with a smile.

“Are you gonna get all of those?” Moe asks and points to the five lingerie sets.

There’s the red set, a navy blue set, a white set, a black set, and a dark green set.

“I’m thinking about it.” I say.

“You three ready to check out?” Kelley asks.

We nod and follow her up to the register then I pay for my five sets of lingerie. All of us omegas head back to the hotel then we head to our individual rooms.

“Toby…Chrissy I’m back.” I say when I get into the

“SOPHIE.” My alpha’s shout then they rush towards me and wrap me in their arms.

“Hello.” I say and lick the two forwards faces.

“We missed you.” Christen says as she and Tobin kiss all round my face.

“I missed you two as well.” I say as the alpha’s set me on the ground.

“What’d you buy?” Tobin asks then she and Christen try to peer into the sack

“AH.” I say and smack the Alpha’s hands. “You get to see that tomorrow night and not before.”

“But baby.” Christen whines.

“Do you wanna knot me ever again?” I ask with raised eyebrows.

“Yes.” Christen mumbles.

“Then wait.” I say.

“Okay.” Christen says then I put the lingerie away.

“Now what have you two picked out for me to wear to dinner tonight?” I ask.

My alpha’s are meeting my family tonight.

“Here.” Tobin says and leads me into the bedroom part of the room.

“We picked this out.” Christen says and points to one of my favorite red sundresses along with a pair of sandals.

“You two just wanna see my butt and boobs.” I say.

“Yes.” My Alpha’s say in unison.

“Okay.” I say then change in front of the alpha’s.

While changing I make sure to tease them.

“Alright lets go Alpha’s.” I say then lead my alpha’s out of the room.

The three of us head down to the lobby to meet my sister and her mates.

“ASHY.” I shout then hug my sister. “Hi.”

“Hi Soph.” Ash says and kisses my nose. “You look very beautiful.”

“Tobin and Christen chose my outfit.”

“You guys did really well.” Ali says.

“Thanks.” Tobin says.

“I guess I’ll lead the way?” I question and everyone nods

I hold my Alpha’s hands then I lead everyone through the streets of Lyon.

“It’s so beautiful here at night.” Ali says.

“I wouldn’t mind spending some time here later.” Ash says.

“You can use my apartment.” I say.

“Do you not have to give it back?” Christen asks.

“I bought it in 2016.” I say as we approach the restaurant.

As we get closer to the restaurant I see my family waiting so I take off running then I hug the family I haven’t seen in a year.

“Hi Dad.” I say and hug my dad.

“Hi Bubs.” Dad says and kisses my head.

I hug the rest of my family as my Alpha’s arrive.

“Alpha’s this is my Dad Mike, my Mom Tammye, my brother Chris, and you know Ash and her mates…”

“Hey.” Ash says and pouts.

“Oh shush.” Ali says then she and Alex lick my sister’s face.

“Mmm that’s nice.” Ash says with a dopey smile

“Anyway.” I say then look at my family. “Family these are my alpha’s Tobin and Christen.”

“I knew I liked you two.” Dad says and hugs my Alpha’s.

I forgot they’d met before because of Ash.

“Can we get food now?” Ash whines.

“Be nice.” Alex says and pinches Ash.

“Ow.” Ash mumbles causing me to roll my eyes then I grab her hand and lead her into the restaurant.

“Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?” A hostess asks. _(Hello how can I help you?)_

“Réservation pour Sophie Harris” I say. _(Reservation for Sophie Harris.)_

“Par ici s'il-vous-plait.” The hostess says and leads us towards a private room. _(This way please.)_

The hostess sets the 9 menus down at the table then she leaves. Tobin and Christen lead me to the middle of the table and we sit down as everyone else sits around us then we order.

Throughout dinner i relax against my alpha’s and let them do most of the talking.

For some reason I’m really tired.

“Bye Bubs.” Dad says and kisses my head.

“Bye Daddy.” I say.

Ash and I’s family walk off towards their hotel then I jump on my sister, wrap my legs around her, and put my head in her neck.

“Tired Sophie?” Ash questions as we walk back to the hotel.

“Mhmm.” I say. “I can’t wait to sleep till noon after the tournament is over.

“Same.” Ash says.

“Do you think Mom and Dad liked my mates?” I question.

“Of course they did Sophie. They love Christen and Tobin and now they love them even more after seeing how much they love you.”

“I love them too.” I say with a smile.

“I know you do.”

“Are you and Ali retiring this season?”

“Ali and I are gonna try to get picked for the olympics, but we’ll be done after that.”

“Are you two gonna try for pups?” I ask. 

“The three of us have a plan for Ali to have our first pup or pups then once Alex retires she’ll have our pups.”

“I can’t wait to have pups with my Alpha’s.” I say with a smile. “Having mini Tobin’s and Christen’s running around the house will be great.”

“We’re here baby.” Tobin says and rubs my back.

I'm passed from my sister to Tobin then Tobin carries me into our room.

“Would you like us to help you out of your clothes princess?” Christen asks.

“Please.” I say.

My alpha’s remove my shoes, my sundress, and my thong then I lay in bed while they strip nude before they join me in bed.

“Here ya go princess.” Tobin says and hands me my bunny.

“Thank you.” I say as Christen slides in behind me.

It’s her night to be big spoon.

“I love you.” I say as I try to keep my eyes open.

“We love you too baby.” Tobin says as she gets in bed with Christen and I.

“Get some sleep beautiful.” Christen says. “We got a big day tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will make sense later but choose an alpha.  
> Tobin or Christen?
> 
> Also anything else you wanna see?


	17. Chapter 17

**Sophie’s POV**

“CHRISSY WE WON.” I shout then jump on the Alpha

We just beat the Dutch 2-0 in the final and if I’m honest I couldn’t tell you a single thing about the game. It’s all gone by way too fast.

“I know baby.” Christen says then she gives me an Eskimo kiss. “I’m so proud of you Sophie.”

“I’m proud of you too.” I say then I see Tobin coming towards us. “And I’m proud of you.”

“I’m proud of both of you.” Tobin says and brings us both into a hug.

“SOPHIE.” I hear my sister yell so My Alpha’s release me from the hug.

I turn towards the sound of my sister’s yell and I’m instantly wrapped in a hug. I revel in the hug of my sister for a long time until her mates arrive so I hug them then I return to my mates and hug them.

“This is nice.” I say.

“We gotta go get the trophy, but we can cuddle more of it later.” Tobin says.

“Uh no.” I say and look at my mates.

“No?” Christen questions.

“You two are knotting me all night long.”

“Ooh I like that idea better.” Tobin says.

“COME ON LOVEBIRDS.” Kelley yells.

Tobin, Christen, and I walk over to the team and put on new jerseys with 19 CHAMPIONS on the back then we clap as the Dutch walk up to get their medals. Once the Dutch have their medals I follow my Alpha’s onto the podium, get my medal, then I follow them over to the side of the podium. A minute later Alex and Carli come over with the trophy and we lift the trophy which causes confetti to pop then it reigns down on us. Christen tugs my jersey then she motions to follow her so I follow her and Tobin over to some sign then we stand behind the sign and I look at the medal.

“It’s almost as pretty as you.” Christen whispers causing me to giggle.

Eventually everyone comes over so we take a picture then we are free to do what ever so we walk around and applaud the fans then we have time to our selves so I walk off by myself for a while. I stand off by myself while looking at the trophy which is far a way from me.

“Hey Princess.” Christen says as I stare off into space.

I don’t answer so Christen puts her head right next to mine and looks where I’m looking

“Have you held the trophy yet?” Christen asks.

“No. They deserve to hold it more than me.” I admit.

“Come on Sophie.” Christen says and leads me over to the trophy.

“Here ya go.” Lindsey says and hands the trophy to Christen

Christen hands me the trophy then we walk over to Tobin and sit down next to her.

“There’s my beautiful mates.” Tobin says as I look over the trophy

“I can see myself in it.” I say.

“Then you can see how beautiful you are.” Christen says as I hand it to her.

The three of us sit and talk for a while holding the trophy then, after Kelley comes over and takes the trophy, my Alpha’s and I head around the back of the podium.

“Watcha doin babygirl?” Tobin asks as I play with some confetti.

I smile at my Alpha before I bend down and grab a handful of confetti then I dump it on Tobin’s head and giggle at the sight.

“You look pretty with confetti in your hair.” Christen says.

Tobin and I look at each other and nod so we both grab a handful of confetti then we dump it on Christen’s head.

“Now you both look pretty.” I say and giggle.

“Well we can’t leave you out.” Christen says as she and Tobin grab some confetti then they dump the confetti over my head.

“PARTY TIME.” Kelley yells “MOVE YOUR BUTTS TO THE LOCKER ROOM.”

“She’s in for a rough night.” I say as my forwards and I head to the locker room.

“I wouldn’t want to be Carli.” Tobin says as we get to the locker room.

The moment I step foot in the locker room I am pulled towards the omega’s who are all dancing with each other.

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” Christen asks with blown pupils as I grind with some of the omega’s.

Tobin’s pupils are blown too and both of my Alphas are trying to hide their erection.

“Where do you think Ali and Alex learned?” I ask with a smirk as I approach my Alpha’s.

“You taught Alex and Ali that?” Ash asks.

“You’re welcome sis.” I say then I’m pulled by Alex back towards the Omega’s who are all dancing with each other.

“Less talking. More dancing.” Kelley says as Julie comes dancing up to me.

Julie then turns around and backs her ass right up against my front and the two of us start grinding to the beat.

“I think we’re both in for a fun night.” I whisper in Julie’s ear then point to her two alpha’s and my two alphas.

“We’re gonna be so sore in the morning.” Julie says then she looks back at me. “I can’t wait.”

“This after party needs to go quickly.” I say as Julie shakes her ass on my front. “Fucking hell.”

“What?” Julie asks.

“Jules I mean this in the most respectful way possible, but your ass is fat as fuck.” I say causing Julie to laugh.

“You just made my day.” Julie says and kisses my cheek.

“Alright Ladies we gotta go.” Tony announces.

“Aww.” I say.

“Don’t worry Sophie.” Julie says then she spins around and hugs me. “We can dance anytime you want.”

“I’m holding you to that.” I say.

After our hug I walk to my locker only to be met by my Alpha’s

“Hi.” I say and smile at my forwards.

“Hey babygirl.” Tobin says.

“Hey gorgeous.” Christen says

My Alpha’s then pull me into a hug making me smile.

“I didn’t know you could twerk like that.” Christen whispers.

“Well guess what?” I whisper.

“What little one?” Tobin says.

“I’m gonna twerk on your dicks later.” I whisper causing my Alpha’s to involuntarily moan.

“Come on you two.” Ash says and drags my mates away. “You can hug later.”

I chuckle at the looks on my Alpha’s faces then I change out of my kit and into my street clothes. After I’m clothed I walk with the omega’s out to the bus then we all wait for our Alpha’s.

“Ready beautiful?” Christen asks and holds her hand out to me.

“Yes Alpha.” I say and take Christen’s hand in mine then follow her and Tobin onto the bus.

When we get to our row on the bus, my Alpha’s sit down then I sit down on Tobin’s lap and rest my legs on Christen’s lap. The three of us relax the whole way back to the hotel then, once back at the hotel, we head up to our room and shower. Once I’m clean and sweet smelling I grab my clothes, head back to the bathroom and change alone, do my make up, then I leave the bathroom.

“How do I look?” I ask and smooth out my blue sundress.

“Beautiful baby.” Tobin says then she kisses her mating mark on my neck.

“Gorgeous little one.” Christen says then she kisses her mating mark on my neck.

“Thank you.” I say. “Now you two change.”

While my Alpha’s are changing into their clothes I pack all of our bags then put them in the corner of the room.

“We’re ready.” My Alpha’s say in unison.

“I’m not.” I say and hold out my necklace with my Alpha’s initials on it and my gold medal to them. “Help please.”

My alpha’s smile at me and put my necklace and gold medal around my neck then I grab their gold medals.

“There.” I say and giggle while I put my Alpha’s gold medals around them. “My gold medal Alpha’s.”

“You’re cute.” Tobin says then she and Christen kiss my cheek.

My Alpha’s and I head down to the meeting room then we head to the victory party the hotel is throwing in our honor. All of us walk into the party holding those alcohol bottles with sparklers that you get at clubs. My alpha’s and I then set down at a table…well I sit in Christen’s lap then i pull Tobin’s head closer to me and Christen.

“Don’t drink too much.” I whisper then I grab Tobin’s dick through her pants while wiggling my butt on Christen’s dick. “I want you to remember knotting me tonight”

“Got it.” My Alpha’s say.

The rest of the victory party is a bit of a blur with me dancing with a lot of the omega’s and meeting some people’s families. Eventually the party ends so we all get on the bus to head back to the hotel.

“Guess what?” I whisper as we walk back to the hotel.

“What little one?” Christen says with a smile.

“I have a surprise for you two back in the room ”

“What kinda surprise?” Tobin asks.

“A surprise I think you’re really going to like.” I admit as we get to the lobby .

The three of us head up to our room then, once in our room, I point to the bed.

“Please sit on the bed.” I request.

My alpha’s nod and sit on the bed so I grab my red lingerie set and head to the bathroom to change.

I really hope they like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please give me your opinion on the things in the next chapter that would be very much appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tobin’s POV**

“Woah.” I say as Sophie steps out of the bathroom. 

“Wow.” Christen says as we stare at our Omega.

Sophie’s wearing a red lingerie set, her hair is falling perfectly around her face, and the aroma of her heat is surrounding us. 

“You look…Beautiful.” I say and sniff the air.

“Thank you Alpha.” Sophie says as she walks over to us then she kneels on the ground in front of us. “Do you like?”

“I love it babygirl.” I say and stroke Sophie’s cheek.

“You’re so beautiful little one.” Christen says and strokes Sophie’s cheek.

“May I please you Alpha’s?” Sophie asks.

“As long as we get to please you you may.” Christen says.

“I would love nothing more Alpha’s.” Sophie says then she unbuckles my belt.

Sophie unbuttons my pants then she pulls down my pants and boxers. The omega momentarily stands up and removes my shirt then she takes off Christen’s clothes. Sophie then kneels back down and starts stroking our dicks.

“I’m guessing you two can smell my heat?” Sophie questions and Christen and I nod. “And I’m guessing you two are in rut?”

“Yes.” I say.

“Well I want you two to Knot me.” Sophie says. “I want you two to go full Alpha on me and knot me until we have to head home. I’ve already backed our bags so you two can knot me until we have to go. I’ve already packed our bags so please…knot me Alpha’s.”

“Get on the bed little one.” Christen says.

Sophie gets off the floor then she lays on the bed so Christen and I join our omega on the bed.

“Sit up for me baby.” I say then Sophie does.

Christen reaches around Sophie and unclasp her bra then she hands it to me and I lay it on the other bed.

“You’re so beautiful Baby.” I say as the three of us lay down with Sophie in-between myself and Christen.

Christen then focuses on Sophie’s breasts while I slowly pull down my Omega’s thong.

“Alpha please.” Sophie whimpers.

“What do you need little one?” Christen asks as I rub Sophie’s dripping folds.

“Need…Knot.” Sophie pleads.

“Not yet Babygirl.” I say as I enter two fingers into Sophie’s pussy and start fingering her. “I need you to cum for us three times before we give you our knots…Can you do that for me?”

“Yes Alpha.” Sophie instantly says.

“Good girl.” I praise then I start sucking on Sophie’s beautiful breasts.

Christen and I mark our Omega for a while while I finger her tight pussy. We also listen to Sophie’s sweet sweet moans.

“Alpha….Alpha please.” Sophie moans.

“Cum for me baby.” I say and a few seconds later Sophie floods my hand with her juices.

I help Sophie ride out her high then I look at Christen.

“Christen would you like to join me in our Omega’s pussy?” I ask.

“With pleasure.” Christen says then she pushes two fingers into our omega which means there are now four fingers in our omega.

Christen and I pleasure our Omega for a while until Sophie cums then I make out with Sophie while Christen taste’s our omega.

“Oh my god.” Sophie whimpers then I watch her push Christen’s head further into her pussy.

“Cum for our Alpha Sophie.” I whisper then kiss my mating mark on Sophie’s neck.

I then watch Sophie throw her head back beforeshe grips onto my hand.

“You taste amazing princess.” Christen says after she’s lapped up Sophie’s juices.

“Alpha’s please.” Sophie begs then she starts stroking my dick.

I look at Christen and we both nod then I look at Sophie.

“Baby can I fuck your beautiful breasts while Christen gives you her knot?” I ask as Christen enters her dick into Sophie

“Yes Alpha.” Sophie moans as Christen starts slowly sliding in and out of our Omega.

I straddle Sophie’s sternum then I slowly run my dick in-between Sophie’s breasts that she’s wrapping around my dick.

“Fuck.” I moan.

“Feel good baby?” Christen asks as she kisses my back.

“Fucking amazing.”

Christen and I move in unison and fuck our Omega while listening to her squeaks of pleasure.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Sophie squeaks after each thrust.

Christen and I continue fuck the daylights out of our omega for ages and the only noises in the room is skin on skin contact, all of us moaning, some animalistic noises, Christen and I’s dirty talk and the bed squeaking.

“Alpha…” Sophie whimpers. “Alpha…

“Are you close little one?” Christen asks as we keep thrusting

“So close.” Sophie says as I feel my knot forming

“Hold on a little longer Sophie.” I say. “Cum when you feel Christen knot you.”

“Yes alpha.” Sophie Moans.

Christen and I quicken our thrusts and a few seconds later my knot pops and I cum all over Sophie’s breasts. I then roll of Sophie, lay next to her, rub her clit, and watch Christen make love to our omega.

“Ooh.” Christen says then she hovers over Sophie. “A snack.”

Christen licks all of my cum off of Sophie then she looks at me and recognize the look in her eyes.

“Sophie can you roll over onto me?” I question as Christen slides out of Sophie.

Sophie nods then she rolls onto me and I rest my hands on her ass.

Sophie?” I say as our omega lays on me.

“Yes Toby?”

“Christen’s gonna go full Alpha here.” I warn as I run my fingers over her back. “You remember what to do right?”

“I do.” Sophie says then she looks back at Christen. “I wanna feel you in a month Alpha.”

“Oh you’ll feel me alright.” Christen says and enters our omega.

“Fuck.” Sophie moans as Christen starts thrusting in and out of her

“I got ya princess.” I say and wrap my arms around Sophie as Christen thrusts in and out of her. “Sophie?”

“Yes alpha?” Sophie says and looks up at me.

“Kiss me.”

Sophie instantly smashes her lips onto mine and we passionately kiss and fight for dominance for awhile. After getting a bit annoyed with the fight for dominance I roughly squeeze Sophie’s ass which causes her to gasp so I slip my tongue into her mouth and explore every inch for a very long time.

“Look back at Christen babygirl.” I say then both Sophie and I look at our Alpha while catching our breath. “Look how beautiful Christen’s dick looks disappearing inside of you.”

Christen has her hands on Sophie’s hips and is only focusing on fucking our omega’s pussy

“Alpha.” Sophie whimpers and rests her head on my breast.

“What do you need Princess?” I ask

“Alpha’s knot.”

“Ask her.”

“Alpha.” Sophie says and looks back at Christen. “Alpha please give me your knot. Please fill my pussy up with your seed.”

“Gladly.” Christen says and finally she goes into full Alpha mode.

Christen grips Sophie’s hips and furiously rams in and out of our Omega and a minute or so later, Sophie bites down on my breast to suppress her moans

“Fuck.” Christen moans as she collapses onto Sophie, who then collapses onto me.

We stay in this position for a while until Christen’s knot shrinks and she slides out of our Omega.

“Alpha.” Sophie says and looks at me. “I need your knot.”

“Can you get on your hands and knees facing Christen for me beautiful?” I request.

“Yes Alpha.” Sophie immediately says and faces Christen who’s leaning against the headboard.

I get off my back then get behind Sophie and line my dick up with her entrance. I then run my dick through Sophie’s sopping wet folds and coat my dick then I slowly push into her.

“Fuck.” Sophie moans.

I pull Sophie to me by her hair and ghost my lips over her ear while roughly palming her beautiful breasts.

“Look at our Alpha’s big beautiful dick.” I whisper then nip at her ear.

“So big.” Sophie whispers and bites her finger.

“Do you think you can take all of that in your pretty little mouth and pleasure Christen until you get her tasty cum?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Good girl.” I say then kiss my mating mark on her neck.

I then guide Sophie back down and she takes Christen’s dick into her mouth.

“Holy shit.” Christen moans and pulls Sophie’s beautiful hair into a pony tail as I pump in and out of the omega.

I pound our Omega’s cunt with all I have while she expertly sucks Christen’s dick.

“Can you tighten your walls around me babygirl?” I ask. “I really wanna feel all of you."

Sophie immediately clenches around my member which almost enough to make me cum right then and there.I can feel every little detail of Sophie’s cunt…I’m going to enjoy exploring Sophie’s Pussy

“Holy fuck.” I moan and continue bottoming out in the omega

“Play with your clit little one.” Christen says and Sophie immediately does. “Now take my dick out of your mouth until you get our Alpha’s knot.”

“But Chrissy.” Sophie pouts as I feel my knot forming.

“It’s okay little one.” Christen says and strokes Sophie’s face. “I just wanna hear your sweet sweet cries as our Alpha knots you.”

“I’m fucking close.” I grit out while continuing to pound into Sophie.

“Are you close little one?” Christen asks as I grip tighter onto Sophie’s hips.

“Yes Alpha.”

“Cum when you feel our Alpha’s seed in you.” Christen commands. “And I wanna hear you cries of love for our Alpha.”

“Yes Alpha.”

I pump furiously in and out of Sophie for a couple more minutes until my knot gets to be too much and empty my seed deep inside my omega.

“ALPHA.” Sophie screams out in pleasure as I fill her up while she coats my dick with her juices.

“Fucking hell that was hot.” Christen says as I help Sophie ride out her high.

Once Sophie has come down from her high I lay on our defender then mark her back while she returns to pleasuring Christen.

“Is that good Alpha?” Sophie innocently asks

“So good.” Christen moans as my knot shrinks.

“Can I have your tasty cum Alpha?” Sophie asks as I slide out of her cunt

“Yes little one.”

Sophie instantly takes Christen back in her mouth and goes to town on Christen’s hardened member. A minute later I can tell Christen has emptied her load into Sophie’s mouth because of her cum face.

“Fucking hell.” Christen pants and strokes our omega’s face while I roll off of the defender.

“I need you both.” Sophie says.

“What?” Christen question

“Please.” Sophie begs. “Both of you put your dicks in my pussy.”

“Are you sure?” I ask.

“Please Alpha.” Sophie says. “I want you both to knot me at the same time.”

“Okay baby.” I say and kiss my mating mark on Sophie’s neck.

“We’ll put both of our dicks in you.” Christen says then she kisses her mating mark on Sophie’s neck. “And we’ll knot you all night long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took so long. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out next Sunday.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sophie’s POV**

“This is us.” Tobin says and opens the door to our hotel room in LA.

“Finally.” I say and walk into the room. “My feet hurt.”

“Wanna foot rub?” I hear an angelic voice say.

“CHRISSY.” I shout then rush into the arms of the Alpha I haven’t seen in a week.

Ever since the World Cup Final the days have ran together and the past month has flown by. We had a bunch of media stuff to do during the three days after the final then my Alpha’s and I took a vacation to Fiji and we spent a lot of time there doing…….things.

“Hi baby.” Christen says softly as I lick her face. “How’s Portland treating you?”

I live with Tobin in our house in Portland, but I’m not playing with the Thorns…for good reason.

“It’s good.” I say as Tobin hugs and kisses Christen

“And how are our pups?” Christen questions with a smile and rubs my small bump.

My alpha’s put in work the night we won the World Cup and by the time we went on our holiday they could smell I was pregnant so once we got back we got me tested and it turns out I’m having twins.

“They make me puke every morning.” I grumble. “They make my feet hurt and they always make me hungry.”

“I’m sorry little one.” Christen says.

“It’s okay.” I say as my Alpha’s hug me. “It’s worth it.”

“Wanna go see your sister?” Tobin questions.

“Yes please.” I say.

My Alpha’s nod then they lead me down to the team meeting room. Once in the room I find Ash then go and sit down in her lap.

“Ashy guess what.” I say with a huge smile.

“What?”

“You’re gonna be an aunt.”

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah.” I say then Ashy wraps me in her arms.

“Aww.” Ali says then she and Alex walks over towards us. “Cute sister moment.”

“Actually a cute aunt moment.”

“Wait what?”

“You’re gonna be an aunt Ali.” I say with a smile.

“I’M GONNA BE AN AUNT?” Alex shouts and I nod.

“WHO’S PREGNANT?” Kelley shouts.

“Me.” I say then the omega’s on the team take me from my sister and hug me.

“Alright.” Christen says. “Sophie needs to get off her feet so let her sit down then you can ask more questions.”

The omega’s nod so my Alpha’s and I head to a couch and sit down with myself being in the middle.

“I can’t believe your pregnant.” Mal says.

“Did none of you notice I haven’t joined a team yet”

“Oh so that’s why.” Kelley says.

“Mhmm.” I say as my Alpha’s look through my bag.

“This one.” Tobin says and holds up a children’s story.

Tobin and Christen love reading to our pups.

“Which one?” I question and Tobin shows me the children’s story she choose.

Ever since we’ve found out I am pregnant, Tobin and Christen have read to our pups every night. Even when Christen is away we’ll FaceTime and my Alpha’s will read to the pups.

It’s so cute.

I nod then look at everyone in the room.

“All off you shush.” I say as Tobin and Christen rest their heads on my stomach.

“What are they reading?” Ash asks.

“When Do Hippos Play _?_ ” I say then I start stroking my Alpha’s heads as they start reading, switching turns reading each line

“By the African river, know as the Nile…The sun fell away and it rested a while.” Tobin reads

“The rhinos had braved all the smoldering heat…They lay down to sleep as they wiped off their feet.”

“The elephants marched to their elephant beds…And gently they rested their elephant heads”

“The hippos went bathing in cool, shallow pools…Thinking the rhinos and elephants fools”

“Slowly the hippos sank into the river…The water so cold that it gave them a shiver”

“Hippos can't swim, like the pelicans think…They also can't float, they could easily sink”

“Underwater, they fell to the soft river bed…On darkish green plants with a smidgen of red”

“They strolled on the bottom, then bounced up for air…They did it for hours, without any care”

“The fish followed closely, and wove in an out…Under their belly, and up to their snout”

“Each of the hippos came up to the shore…To feed on the grass by the river once more”

“They dried off their bodies by shaking and stomping…And took bites of grass, chewing and chomping”

“With night fading fast, they were full from the feast…The sun returned back, rising up form the east”

“The hippos crept off to collapse for the day…While rhinos and elephants got up to play”

“Enjoying the warmth of the sun and its light…Never knowing the story of hippos at night”

My Alpha’s then turn their heads and kiss my bump then they pack the book away.

“Alpha’s.” I mumble.

“Yeah babygirl?” Tobin questions.

“I’m tired.”

“We will see all of you in the morning.” Christen says as Tobin picks me up.

My Alpha’s carry me back to our room then they strip me out of my clothes.

“You are so beautiful little one.” Christen says then she kisses her mating mark on my neck.

“Our beautiful pregnant Omega.” Tobin says then she kisses her mating mark on my neck.

I smile at the Alpha’s then I crawl into bed and cuddle my bunny while the Alpha’s strip. Once my Alpha’s are nude they join me on the bed with Christen spooning me since she hasn’t done it in a week.

“Love you Alpha’s.” I mumble as my alpha’s wrap their arms around me

“I love you babygirl.” Tobin says then she kisses my nose.

“I Love you too little one.” Christen says then the three of us get some sleep.

\- - - - -

“STOP”

“ALPHA’S STOP.”

“FUCKING STOP.”

“STAY OUT OF THIS SOPHIE.” My Alpha’s yell in unison.

I take a few steps back in fear which is all it takes for my alphas go from angry and aggressive to sad and remorseful.

“Baby.” Tobin says as my Alpha’s approach me.

I hold my hand out which causes them to stop in their tracks then I spin around and leave the room. Once outside of the room I come face to face with the whole team. I immediately put my head down so they don’t see me crying. A few seconds later I feel a hand on my chin then my head is tilted up and I come face to face with my sister.

“They’re dead.” Ash says then she tries to move around me, but I latch onto her and hold her in place.

“Please don’t.” I whisper and try not to cry. “Just take me away from them.”

“Alright.” Ash says and picks me up so I wrap my legs around her. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Anywhere but that room.” I say and point to my Alpha’s and I’s room.

“Okay Sophie.” Ash softly says.

My sister then walks us down the hall, but I don’t know where to since my face is in her neck.

“Sophie.” Alex says and rubs my back. “Do you wanna hang with the omegas for a while?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright.” Alex says then their’s a prolonged silence. “Jill left Moe as the odd woman out in case Hope show’s up so we can have it there okay?”

I nod into my sisters neck then she starts walking us to, I assume, Moe’s room.

“We’re here sis.” Ash says.

I unwrap my legs from around her waist then I look at my big sister.

“Please don’t hurt them.” I whisper.

“I won’t.” Ash promises.

I nod then walk into the room and plop down on the bed.

Eventually the other omegas come into the room and they join me on the bed.

“Sophie.” Julie tentatively says. “Can you tell us what happened?”

“When we found out I was pregnant we also had to find out who the sire of the pups are and I guess today Christen and Tobin couldn’t keep their feelings on the matter quiet.”

“Who’s the sire?” Moe asks.

“Christen.” I say.

“I guess Tobin’s not too happy about that?” Kelley asks.

“ I guess not.” I mumble.

“Wait what do you mean you had to find out who the sire is?” Kelley asks.

“If you have more than one alpha then, legally, the doctor has to find out who the sire is so they can report it.” I say then a second later there is a knock on the door.

“WHO IS IT?” Kelley yells.

“TOBIN AND CHRISTEN.” Tobin shouts.

“Ugh now what?” I question and get off the bed then head to the door.

I angrily open the door then cross my arms.

“We’re sorry Sophie.” Tobin says and hands me my bag.

“You two need to get your shit together.” I say and grab my bag. “Although I love you two with all my heart, I will not raise my pups in anything but a loving home…if you two can’t handle that then you will never see myself or your pups ever again.”

I shut the door in my Alpha’s faces then I return to the omega’s.

“Am I being ridiculous?” I question as I sit in between Alex and Julie.

“No Sophie.”Moe says. “You just want what’s best for your pups.”

“She’s right ya know.” Julie says and nudges me.

Guess they can tell I’m doubting myself.

“Can we order pizza for dinner?” I question

Kelley nods then she calls and orders all of us pizza to be delivered. Once the pizza arrives we eat while chatting about what we’ve been up to while we’ve been away from each other. Eventually the pizza runs out and it’s time for bed so I grab my bag then return to my room to shower.

I’m the last one ready for bed so when I come into the bedroom part of our hotel room after my shower I see my Alpha’s waiting in bed for me. I walk past them and get in the other bed then I turn the lights off.

“Night.” I mumble then face away from the Alpha’s.

I face away from my alpha’s for a long time, but ultimately I can’t fall asleep with our them. I quietly get out of bed, sneak over to the other bed, pull the covers off my mates, then I crawl over Christen and get in bed.

“We’re sorry.” Tobin mumbles as she spoons me from behind while I cuddle my bunny.

“We know we’re idiots.” Christen says as she pulls the covers over us.

“Yes you are.” I say then silence takes over the room

“Were you serious?” Tobin questions.

“About?” I question.

“Leaving us.” Christen says as she scoots closer to me. “And taking the pups with you.”

“Yes.” I admit. “I will not have Tobin resenting our pups because she’s not their sire and when the time comes for Tobin to get me pregnant then I will not have you resenting those pups.”

“I’m sorry.” Tobin says then I feel a wetness on my neck.

I turn around in Tobin’s hold only to see her crying.

“Don’t cry Alpha.” I whisper and lick the tears away.

“I’m so sorry Baby.” Tobin says and looks at Christen. “I’m so happy that you gave us the gift of pups, but...I don’t know... I guess I’m just nervous as to how our pups will act with me since they aren’t biologically mine.”

“Oh sweetie.” Christen says and caresses Tobin’s face. “It doesn’t matter who the sire is. The two pups growing inside our beautiful omega are all of ours. They will love you just as much as they’ll love Sophie and I. They will come to you when they just want to be held after a long stressful day at school and they will secretly love it when you try to intimidate their future mates.”

“And we’re also gonna need you to hold us Alpha.” I say. “You have no idea how comforting your hold is on me, Christen, and on the pup’s.”

“Really?” Tobin shyly questions.

“Mhmm.” Christen says. “Why do you think we love being held by you?”

“Because you can feel my dick?” Tobin cheekily questions.

“Well yes, but it’s mostly because your arms are our home.” Christen says then I kiss Tobin’s nose.

“Speaking of Dick.” I say. “You two are cut off from knotting me until next victory tour game for being dumb alpha's."

“Yes Sophie.” My alpha’s mumble.

“Now.” I say then turn around so Tobin is spooning me while Christen holds me from the front. “Sleepy bye time.”

“Good night babygirl.” Tobin whispers then kisses my head.

“Good night little one.” Christen whispers then she kisses my nose.

“Good night Alpha’s.” I say then I sigh in content. “I love you.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Sophie’s POV**

“You ready to go little one?” Christen asks.

“Yep.” I say and waddle over to the Alpha.

“We’ll get you some food at the game.” Christen says then she pecks my lips.

“You read my mind.” I say.

Christen intertwines our hands then she leads me to our car where she helps me into the car before she gets in and head then we head to Providence Park

Tobin’s team is playing Chicago today and Christen and I are watching in a private box

“Alpha?” I question while playing with Christen’s free hand as we pull into a parking lot

“Yeah beautiful?”

“Do you think you, me, and Tobin will ever get married?” I ask. “I know we’re mated already, but I kinda want a big shiny ring that lets people know I’m yours forever.

“One day we will.” Christen says. “And Tobin and I will get you the perfect ring.”

I nod then lean over the dash and softly kiss my Alpha.

“I love you Alpha.” I say with a smile.

“I love you too little one.” Christen says then she looks at my growing bump and lays a hand on it. “And I love you too so much.”

“They love you too, but they need food.”

“Alright.” Christen says and smiles.

The two of us get out of the car then we sneak into Providence Park and head up to our box.

“Food.” I say then rush over to the spread of food laid out in our box.

I get one of everything then I eat my food while the teams kick off the game.

“Better?” Christen asks after I’ve finished eating.

“Mhmm.” I say and grab a soda then my Alpha and I go sit in the seats in the box.

A minute later Tobin pulls a Tobin and assists the first Portland goal

“YEAH TOBY.” I shout after Tobin assists someone’s goal.

I see Tobin smile then she looks up towards me so I smile and wave at her then I blow her a kiss. Tobin slyly ‘catches’ my kiss then she puts it to her lips causing me to giggle.

Christen and I watch the rest of the game until someone comes and Taps on Christen’s shoulder.

“Ms. Press?” One of the employees in our box says after the thorns score their 3rd goal.

“Yes?” Christen says.

“Amanda Duffy is here to see you.”

“Okay.” Christen says and heads to the door of the box then she comes back with some woman. “Sophie this is the commissioner of the NWSL Amanda Duffy.”

“Hi.” I say and shake the woman hand as Christen sits next to me.

“Nice to meet you.” Amanda says.

“So why do you need to talk to Christen?” I ask

“Well I need to talk to both of you.”

“Okay?”

“Well I’m pretty sure you’re going to want to play with either Portland or Utah, but that may not be possible.”

“Why?” Christen asks.

“Allocation will most likely send her to Sky Blue.”

“That may not be entirely true.” I say.

“What do you mean?” Amanda asks.

“Well Im not under contract with the league and I’m not in the national team pool because I’m pregnant so technically either Utah or Portland can sign me on a discovery contract.” I say.

“You do your research.” Amanda says.

“Mhmm.” I say and turn my attention to the field. “Besides I’ve already been in contact with US Soccer and informed them of my choices for club”

“And those are?”

“Well first is Portland because this is where we live and Tobin plays here, second is Utah because that’s where Christen plays, and last resort is Orlando because that’s where my sister plays.” I say then look at Amanda. “I also told US Soccer that if I’m not allocated to those three then I just won’t play for a club.”

“Why?” Amanda asks.

“If you’re not on an Allocation contract then you get paid fuck all and I have two pups to support.” I say. “Your league maximum is what I made in France every 7 weeks.”

“Well that’s between you and US Soccer.” Amanda says.

“That’s actually between you and US Soccer.” I say.

“Thank you for stopping by Amanda.” Christen says. “We can talk about this once the pups are born.”

“Of course.” Amanda says then she leaves.

“You know.” I say and look at Christen. “I haven’t told you today, but you look like a snack.”

“And you look like a whole meal.” Christen says causing me to giggle.

Christen and I watch the rest of the game and once the game’s over we head to the car and wait for Tobin.

Tobin rode with sinc and now she’s riding home with us.

“Hello.” Tobin says when she gets in the back with me.

“Hi.” I say the Tobin shuts the door.

Once the door is shut I straddle Tobin, Tangle my fingers in her hair and passionately kiss the Alpha.

Tobin and I kiss for a while then we come up for air.

“Well then.”

“You’re hot as fuck when you play.” I say then nuzzle my head into Tobin’s neck.

“No fair.” Christen whines. “I wanna kiss.”

“Alpha?” I question and look at Christen.

“Yeah?” Christen questions.

“I’d hurry home if you wanna knot me.”

\- - - - -

“A couple more weeks and we’ll know what kinda pups we’re having.” I say as I rest on Tobin’s chest after the knotting of a life time by both Alpha’s.

“I can’t wait.” Tobin says as Christen finishes dressing.

Christen has a meeting she has to get to, but we’ll meet up in Philly for the next victory tour games.

“You two be good for your Mommy.” Christen says then she kisses my small bump. “I wanna be able to rearrange her guts when I see her next.”

“Hey.” I warn then lightly smack Christen on the head. “Do not use that language around my pups.”

“I mean…” Christen says with a smirk, but I interrupt her.

“Do you want to have sex again?” I ask.

“I’ll shut up.” Christen instantly says.

“Good alpha.” I say and pat her cheek. “Now gimme kiss.”

Christen smiles at me then she passionately kisses me.

“I love you Sophie.” Christen says.

“I love you Alpha.” I say.

“I’ll see you in a couple days.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Sophie’s POV**

_Toby_ ❤️💚❤️ _: Hey Princess_

 _Toby_ ❤️💚❤️ _: Looks like this game is going to be a blow out so if you need to head home to rest please do so._

 _Toby_ ❤️💚❤️ _: Love you._

“Oh Toby don’t give up..” I mumble as I check my phone before the teams come back out for the second half.

_Me: I believe in you Alpha, so does Christen, so do our pups, and we all love you SO much_

Tobin’s playing North Carolina tonight and they aren’t doing so good.

The Thorns defense is playing like shit.

Tobin and her team come back out for the second half so I get a drink real quick then watch the onslaught continue.

 _Chrissy_ ❤️💛❤️ _: Call me please_

“Sophie?” Christen says after I call her.

“Hi Alpha.” I say.

“How is she?” Christen asks right as The Courage score their fifth goal.

“I can feel the disappointment and the embarrassment radiating off her.” I admit. “At Halftime she texted me and told me that if I wanted to go home then I could.”

“Are you gonna leave?” Christen asks.

“I think so.” I say. “I thought about cooking one of her favorites for dinner then letting her read to the pups.”

“She’d love that.”

“I think I’m gonna do that.”

“Alright text me when you get home.” Christen says.

“Love you.” I say.

“I love you little one.” Christen says then we hang up

After we hang up I grab my things, leave the box, head to the car, get in the car then drive back home. When I get home I park in my parking space in the garage then I head inside and change out of my clothes and into one of my comfortable sets of underwear as well as Christen’s shirts and Tobin’s sweatpants.

“That’s better.” I mumble when smell my Alpha’s scent around me then I waddle down to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen I put my apron on then get to work cooking one of Tobin’s favorite dishes.

As I’m putting the finishing touches on our dinner I hear the garage door open so I take off my apron then make sure I’m presentable. Once I’m presentable I head to the door and come face to with my Alpha.

“Hi Alpha.” I say with a soft smile and open my arms.

“Hi.” Tobin mumbles and walks into my arms then I hear her sniffle.

“It’s okay Alpha.” I say and lick the tears away. “I made your favorite food and after we eat, if you want, we can go take a bath then you can read to the pups.”

“That sounds Perfect.” Tobin says then she kisses her mating mark on my neck.

I smile at the Alpha then cup her face.

“Guess what Toby?” I whisper with a smile.

“What little one?”

“I love you Alpha.” I say with a smile.

“I love you too Sophie.” Tobin says then she softly Kisses me. “My beautiful beautiful omega.”

I lead Tobin into the kitchen where we eat our dinner while talking about any and everything that isn’t football.

After we’ve eaten Tobin cleans the dishes then we head up stairs.

“Sophie can we bathe in the morning?” Tobin questions as we enter our bedroom. “I really just wanna read to the pups then fall asleep with you in my arms.”

“Of course Alpha.” I say with a smile. “As long as you help me out of you and Christen’s clothes.”

Tobin chuckles and nods then she takes off all of my clothes leaving me fully nude. Once I’m nude I grab my bunny and get on the bed then wait as Tobin sheds her clothes. After Tobin is nude she grabs a book to read to the pups then she joins me on the bed.

“How bout this one.” Tobin says and shows me the book she chose.

Tobin chose Wereboy by Daniel Errico

I nod at my Alpha then watch as she opens the book and rests her head on my bump. Once Tobin is comfortable I start running my fingers through her hair and listen to her read to our pups 

_The wolves in the woods, grow as wild as trees._

_They do not say Thank You. They do not say Please._

_They roll in the dirt and they chomp and they growl._

_At nighttime they look at the moon and they howl._

_But Warren was different, the youngest wolf pup._

_He would not go howl. He would not look up._

_Instead he ran back to his cave to go hide._

_And you would not believe what would happen inside._

_The brightest full moon would cause Warren to change._

_From a furry young wolf, to a creature most strange._

_His hair would grow short, and run right to his head._

_His paws would spread out, and form fingers instead._

_His snout would shrink down to a small little nub._

_While his ears became small, like a one-day-old cub._

_His teeth would unsharpen, like pieces of corn._

_And always, somehow, there were clothes to be worn._

_He’d stand on two legs, and start walking around._

_And on his behind, not a tail to be found!_

_His parents were shocked when they saw him transform._

_It certainly, wolfenly, wasn’t the norm._

_Warren became a polite, quiet, joy._

_For Warren, you see, was a dreaded… Wereboy!_

_He’d only eat sandwiches, without the crust._

_He’d didn’t talk back. He preferred earning trust._

_They scratched at their heads when he cleaned up the cave._

_It wasn’t how wolves had been taught to behave._

_His bedtime, he found, was just one tad too late._

_So he marched off the sleep, without any debate._

_Instead of the floor, he would sleep on a bed._

_Leaves for a blanket and straw for his head._

_By morning he’d be a young wolf pup again._

_They all kept the secret together. But then…_

_A pack celebration to honor Sinclair,_

_The eldest of wolves, with the whitest of hair._

_When it came time to howl they all looked around._

_But the family of Warren was not to be found._

_They came to the cave, and asked why they had hid._

_And that’s when they saw him. A… well… a kid._

_“A Wereboy!” they shouted, “What do we do??”_

_“Don’t get too close or then you’ll catch it too!”_

_Warren sat patiently, reading his books,_

_But somehow, that made them give wolfier looks._

_His parents objected, “There’s nothing to fear,_

_Everyone changes. Each one of us here.”_

_“Warren’s the wolf that you all knew before,_

_It’s just that he happens to be that and more!”_

_Sinclair stepped ahead, with his scraggily knees._

_“Excuse me,” he creaked with a cough and a weeze._

_“I have just the test, and we’ll know the truth soon._

_All wolves, be they true, howl up at the moon.”_

_So the pack gathered round and they brought him outside._

_And Warren did something he hadn’t yet tried._

_He lifted his head and he puffed out his chest,_

_Looked straight at the moon and he gave it his best._

_And from inside his heart, where it lay all along,_

_Came not a howl, but a beautiful song._

_Soon one by one, all the wolves sat to listen._

_Until morning dew on the grass came to glisten._

_His parents, Sinclair, and the wolves from his pack,_

_Watched the sun change him from Wereboy to back._

_And they saw him, this time, as they had not before._

_A wolf, and a boy, and forever, much more._

When Tobin’s done reading she puts the book away then we get under the covers and cuddle.

“Hey Toby.” I say and look at my Alpha.

“Yeah babygirl?” Tobin question.

“I think I know another way to cheer you up.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Tobin asks.

I smile at Tobin and look her in the eyes as I grab her hand and bring it down to my pussy then I push two of her fingers inside my pussy.

“Knot me Alpha.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Sophie’s POV**

“Chrissy.” I whine through the phone.

“Yes little one?” Christen asks with amusement in her voice.

“Toby won’t have sex with me.” I say with a pout.

“Oh? And why won’t she?”

“Something about not wanting to hurt our pups.”

“Well did you tell her it’s physically impossible for her to hurt our pups.”

“I did and she just cuddled me to sleep…which was kinda nice, but I’m still horny.” I say making the Alpha giggle.

“I’m getting on the plane home from New York now so I’ll be home soon and I’ll take care of you after your appointment.”

“Better hurry.” I mumble. “Otherwise I’m buying a sex toy and using it on my self.”

“Uh no.” Christen says. “Me and Tobin will be making love to you. Not some toy.”

“Toby’s watching.” I mumble.

“Okay baby…I have to go now so i’ll see you in a couple hours.”

“Okay.” I sadly mumble. “Love you.”

“I love you Sophie.”

I reluctantly hang up then shuffle into my nesting room, get into the nest, and cuddle with the stuff that smells of Christen.

Thank fuck the season’s over.

I need both of my alpha’s with me.

“BABYGIRL?” I hear Tobin shout.

Guess she’s home from her end of season meeting

“In here.” I softly say.

I don’t even know if she heard me.

“Sophie?” Tobin softly says as she enters the nesting room. “Baby what’s wrong?”

I respond by opening my arms basically asking to be held.

Tobin smiles at me and takes off her shoes then she gets in the nest and pulls me into her arms. Once I’m in Tobin’s arms I rest my head on her chest and wrap my arms around her

“Can you tell me what’s wrong beautiful?” Tobin softly asks as she plays with my hair.

“I miss Christen.” I mumble.

“Me too Princess. Me too.”

“Why can’t she play for Portland?”

“I don’t know baby.”

“Can’t she takes Sinclair’s place?” I ask making Tobin chuckle.

“Sinc’s playing one more year sweetie.”

“Dang it….Does Christen love me still?”

“Of course she does Sophie. She loves you and me more than anything in the world.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.” I mumble causing Tobin to sigh. 

“We’ll figure something out.” Tobin says then she scoots us down in the nest so we’re laying Dawn. “Let’s get some rest before we get Christen from the airport.”

“Okay.” I mumble then kiss Tobin’s heart. “Love you.”

“I love you too babygirl.” Tobin says as she tightens her grip on me as I let sleep take over   
.

.

.

.

.

.

“Sophie…Sophie baby…Come on little one wake up.”

“Ch-Christen?” I groggily ask as I rub my eyes.

“Hi beautiful.” Christen softly says as she strokes my face. “Have a nice nap?”

I shake my head no.

“Oh and why not?”

“You weren’t here.” I say with a pout.

“Well I’m here now.” Christen says as Tobin comes into my field of vision.

“Did you leave me Toby?” I ask.

“No I texted Christen and told her it might be best for her to get an Uber here.” Tobin says.

“Oh.”

My alpha’s look at each other then Tobin lays behind me and becomes the big spoon while Christen puts her stuff in the hall then she lays in front of me. I look at Christen for a minute then I turn in Tobin’s arms and bury my head in her chest.

“Sophie?” Christen questions. “What’s wrong?”

“Would you like me to explain?” Tobin whispers to me.

I nod into her chest.

“Sophie misses you…like a lot. And now that the seasons over the three of us need to decide on something because she doesn’t think you love her anymore.”

“Wh-what?” Christen whispers sadly which breaks my heart.

“You need to explain babygirl.” Tobin whispers. “I can only say so much.”

I sigh then turn back around and face Christen.

“You’re never home.” I start. “I understand that it’s your career, but can’t you just do what Kelley does for games?”

Kelley lives with Carli in Jersey and she flies out to wherever her game is then she flies back.

“I-I-I-I.”

“It’s okay Sophie.” Christen says. “Say what’s on your mind.”

“I feel like I’m with Asllani again.” I admit.

“What? Why?”

“The last time you were home for more than a few days was after the World Cup and all we did was fuck…It makes me feel like you just used me to have your pups.”

“Oh my god.” Christen whispers then she puts her head in her hands. “I’m such a shit alpha.”

Christen starts to cry which hurts me even more knowing I caused.

“Alpha.” I say.

I then grab Christen’s hands and remove them from her face.

“Please don’t cry.” I whimper.

My whimpers cause Tobin to tighten her grip on me and it causes Christen to scoot as close as she can get to me. After she scoots closer to me I put my hands on Christen’s face then I lick the tears away.

“No cry Alpha.” I beg as Tobin’s soothing and calming pheromones encapsulate us. “It’s okay. Your home now and that’s all that matters.

“And I’m never leaving again.” Christen says

As Tobin and I are comforting our Alpha our pups start kicking causing me to gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Christen worriedly asks.

I smile at my Alpha’s, grab their hands, put them on my bump, and a few seconds later our pups start kicking again.

“Oh my god.” Tobin says with a smile.

The three of us wait until the pups stop kicking then my Alpha’s help me up out of my nest. The three of us grab our things then we head to our car and Tobin drives us to my appointment.

We get to learn the sex of our Pups today.

When we get to my doctor the three of us get out of the car then I hold my Alpha’s hands as we walk into the Doctor’s office.

“Hi how can I help you?” The receptionist asks.

“Appointment with Dr. Fields for Sophie Harris.” I say.

“Alrighty she’ll be with you in a moment.”

“Sophie Harris?” A nurse calls out.

“Or she’ll be with you now.” The receptionist says causing me to laugh.

I follow the nurse and get the weight and other stuff done then I head to the exam room.

“Please lay on here.” The nurse says and pats the exam table. “And pull your shirt up. Dr. Fields will be in with you in a minute.”

The nurse leaves so Tobin and Christen help me up onto the table.

“Hello.” Dr. Fields says when she comes into the rooms

“Hiya.” I say as My Alpha’s stand next to me.

“You three ready to know what your having?” Dr Fields asks as I hold Tobin’s hand.

“Very ready.” Christen says as she strokes my head.

Dr. Fields puts that weird liquid on my stomach then she puts the imager thingy on my bump and starts looking around.

“There they are.” Dr. Fields says. “Looks like you three are having twin girls.”

“Really?” I question with a smile.

“Yep.” Dr. Fields says and points to the screen. “I’ll take some pictures so you can have them then we’ll be done.”

Dr. Fields does what she needs to do then she hands me a towel and I wipe my stomach off. After I’m clean my Alpha’s help me off the table then we take the pictures, schedule the next appointment, leave the office, and get in the car.

Once in the Car I FaceTime my sister.

“Hey Little one.” Ash says as Ali and Alex sit down next to her.

“Hi Ashy.” I say then Tobin takes my phone so all of us can talk to her.

“So what’s the good news?” Ali asks

“We’re having twin girls.” I say with a smile.

“That’s awesome.”

“Have you three thought of any names?” Alex asks.

“No.” I say with a huff. “We can’t decide on what last name to use.”

“Well what are you stuck between?” Ali asks.

“Press, Heath, or Press-Heath.”

“Well then you two.” Ash says and points at Tobin and Christen. “Need to figure out what last name to use because Sophie doesn’t like hyphenated last names.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Tobin says.

We talk for a little while longer until my sister and her mates go eat then Tobin hands me my phone.

“So.” I say and look at my Alpha’s. “Are you two gonna knot me when we get home or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously can’t decided what last name to use. I’m not to fond of Press-Heath so I’m stuck between Press and Heath.
> 
> Also What should the pups names be?


	23. Chapter 23

**Sophie’s POV**

“Alpha’s?” I question as we watch the Bayern v Tottenham champions league match.

“Yes?” My alpha’s say in unison.

“You know I love you right?”

“Yes we do.” Tobin says then both Alpha’s kiss my cheek

“And we love you too.” Christen says.

“But we know that look.” Tobin says. “What do you need?”

“Can you make me a sandwich?” I ask and bat my eyelashes at my mates. “Your daughters and I are hungry.”

“Of course little one.” Christen says and pecks my lips.

“Be back soon.” Tobin says and pecks my lips then my two Alpha’s leave.

I patiently wait on the couch for my sandwich until my pups decided to play kickball with my guts.

“FUCK.” I shout.

“SOPHIE?” My alpha’s yell then they bolt into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Christen asks.

“Your daughters are using my guts for kicking practice.”

“Hey.” Tobin says with a playful frown.

My alpha’s then come over and put there heads right next to my baby bump.

“You two be nice to your mommy.” Christen says then she rests her head on my bump. “Your mom and I are the only ones allowed to rearrange her guts.”

The millisecond after Christen says that one of the girls kicks her in the face.

“Ow.” Christen says and rubs her face as Tobin and I laugh. “That really hurt.”

“You deserved that.” Tobin says then she checks her phone.

“Sophie.” Christen whines so I playfully roll my eyes then I lick her face.

“Who texted you?” Christen asks as I continue to lick her face

“It’s official.” Tobin says and turns the tv to ESPN.

“Breaking news coming from the NWSL.” The anchor says. “With the announcement that the NWSL will allow five US national team players to be allocated per team, The Utah Royals have signed Sophie Harris and immediately sent her and Christen Press to the Portland Thorns.”

A graphic is then shown of who received what.

**Portland Thorns Receive:**

_Sophie Harris_

_Christen Press_

**Utah Royals Receive:**

_Meghan Klingenberg_

_Midge Purce_

_Portland’s Natural 2020 3rd round pick_

_Portland’s Natural 2020 4th round pick_

_Portland’s Natural 2021 1st round pick_

_Portland’s Natural 2021 3rd round pick_

_Portland’s Natural 2021 4th round pick_

“Damn.” Christen says.

“Alpha’s?” I question causing my forward’s to look at me. “What are we gonna do about Money?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well there’s already four thorns on Allocation and we need the money so how is this gonna work.”

“That doesn’t matter Sophie.” Tobin.

“Yes it does Tobin.” I say. “We have two pups coming into the family that we still need to buy cribs for, carseats, clothes, paint the nursery, and a lot of other shit. Not to mention that one day want you to sire our pups and that’ll cost a fuck ton of money. Also…”

“Stop.” Tobin whispers as she and Christen wrap me in their arms and release soothing pheromones. “Let me explain.”

“Sorry.” I mumble.

“It’s okay.” Christen says and kisses my head as we look at Tobin

“Christen and I knew this day would come.” Tobin says. “We knew that one day we’d meet our Omega and we’d have pups so we’ve lived off my pay check. Everything Christen has made is sitting in a bank waiting for us to use.”

“Oh.” I say as I intertwine my hands with both of my alpha’s. “I need you two to do something.”

“What do you need baby?” Christen asks then I look at Tobin.

“Tobin I need you to fuck Christen while I watch.”

\- - - - -

**Tobin’s POV**

“Fuck.” Sophie moans as Christen and I finger her while marking our omega.

“Cum for us little one.” Christen says.

“Cum for us beautiful.” I say then Christen and I simultaneously bite down on Sophie’s breasts.

The moment our teeth hit Sophie’s breasts she floods our hands with her juices so Christen and I ease our omega down from her high.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to knot you?” Christen asks.

“Yes alpha.” Sophie says and strokes our Alpha’s face. “My bump’s too big now and will get in the way so I’ll watch and enjoy you getting knotted.”

“Well maybe if you lean against the headboard I can taste your pretty little pussy while our Alpha knots me.”

“Ooh yes please.” Sophie says then she scoots up and leans against the headboard.

Christen then rests in between our omega’s legs so I kneel next to our Omega’s head.

“Can you get my dick ready for our Alpha?” I question.

Sophie nods then she runs her tongue up and down my shaft until my dick is wet.

“Thank you babygirl.” I say then peck my omega’s lips

“Love you Alpha.” Sophie cutely says then I see her grip onto Christen’s hair. “Alpha more please.”

“I love you to little one.” I say then I move down to Christen and kiss her head. “And I love you Alpha.”

“Love you too.” Christen says with a smile as she looks up at me.

“Can I make love to you?” I ask while I massage my forward’s ass.

“Please Alpha.” Christen says before she pecks my lips and returns to tasting our Omega.

I slowly kiss down my Alpha’s sculpted back until I reach her ass then I kneel behind her and line my dick up with her hole.

“Do it Alpha.” Sophie says. “Knot our Alpha.”

“With Pleasure.” I say then guide my dick into Christen and start fucking her

“Oh Alpha.” Sophie moans as she floods our Alpha’s face with her juices.

“Fuck Alpha.” Christen moans as I start thrusting in and out of her. “Harder Alpha.”

“As you wish.” I say and fuck the daylights out of my Alpha.

After thirty minutes of ramming my Alpha I feel my knot forming so I speed up my thrusts even more.

“I feel you.” Christen moans. “Knot me Alpha.”

A few moments later my knot gets to it’s biggest size then it pops and I dump my seed into Christen’s ass.

“Alpha’s.” Sophie whimpers. “Alpha’s I want your cum.”

“Hold on baby.” I say

I wrap my arm around Christen and lift her up so we’re both standing at the edge of the bed, but we’re still connected by my knot. I then rest my chin on the Alpha’s shoulder before I reach around and start stroking her dick.

“Come here little one.” I say and pick up the speed of my strokes. “Our Alpha’s about to bust.”

Sophie scrambles over to us then she lays down in front of Christen.

“Look at our little omega.” I whisper to Christen. “Just waiting to take your cum.”

“Please Alpha.” Sophie begs as I speed up my strokes. “I need your cum.”

A few moments later Christen ejaculates all over our omega.

“Good alpha.” I praise then I kiss my mating mark on her neck. “Are you okay?”

“Never better.” Christen says as my knot finally shrinks so I slip out of her ass.

“So.” Sophie says causing Christen and I to look at her. “About that sandwich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to go with Heath as the last name for the pup so do any of you have baby names for two girls?
> 
> Also after the pups are born how much longer should this book go on for because I have no more ideas?


	24. Chapter 24

**Sophie’s POV**

“Alpha’s.” I say and try to shake them awake.

“Alpha’s wake up."

“ALPHA’S WAKE THE FUCK UP" I yell then my Alpha’s shoot up in bed.

"What's wrong?" Tobin asks.

"We need to go."

"Go where?” Christen asks.

“Alpha my fucking water broke, The contractions are 3 minutes apart and hurt like a bitch, and I need to get to the hospital."

"Okay. Okay. I'll go get you sweats. Are the other three up?"

My sister and her mates came to stay with us until our pups are born

“ASHY…ALI…ALEX.” I yell and a couple seconds later fast footsteps can be heard then Alex, Ali, and my sister appear in the doorway of our bedroom. "They are now."

"What do we need to do?" Alex asks while Tobin puts a shirt on me.

“Alex, Ali, and Christen get the bags and take them to the car while Ash you help me get Sophie to the car." Tobin says as she helps me into sweat pants.

Alex, Ali, and Christen grabs our bag then they leave the room. Ash then comes and helps Tobin get me to the car.

Once I'm inside the car Ash, Ali, Alex and Tobin slip into the back while Christen gets into the driver seats then she speeds off to the hospital.

"Did you call your parents?" I ask.

"I got it." Tobin says and calls her parents and puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" Tobin's mom answers.

"Mom book a flight now." Tobin says.

"FUCK." stupid contraction. "Sorry. Stupid contractions"

"That's okay. We are on our way." Tobin's mom says as we approach the parking lot.

Alex, Ali, and Christen get the bags as Ash and Tobin help me to the entrance and thankfully a nurse spots us and brings out a wheelchair. I get in and Ash pushes me while Tobin runs ahead to get stuff sorted out.

"Okay you are only allowed two other person besides me in the delivery room Sophie.” Tobin says.

“You guys go and we’ll let your family know Christen as well as the girls.” Ash says then kisses my cheek before I pushed somewhere.

I don't really know what's happening now. I'm just trusting my Alpha’s right now.

And someone that isn't my Alpha’s is touching my lady bits.

"Alright you are about 8 centimeters dilated so you should be able to push in an hour."

"Thank you Sarah." Tobin says.

Oh it's the doctor. Guess we are in the delivery room now.

"I'll be back soon to check on you Sophie.”

The doctor leaves and the two people who aren't pushing two fucking bowling balls out of themselves start talking while I try to calm my breathing.

An hour or so later the doctor comes back in and sits down at the end of the bed.

"Alright Sophie it's time to start pushing." The doctor says and I grab Tobin and Christen’s hands then push as hard as I can and scream a bit.

“Alpha’s it hurts...it hurts so bad." I say and my Alphas runs their free hand over my cheeks.

"I know baby, but just a few more pushes and you'll be holding our daughters." Christen says.

"That was great Sophie. We need five more of those." Dr. Fields says.

FUCK SAKE.

"You are sleeping on the couch for the next month." I say to My alpha’s.

"Of course."

"Are you ready to push Sophie?” The doc asks and I nod and push with everything in me until I can't push anymore.

This cycle happens 3 more times before we hear a cry.

"Congratulations Ladies here is one of your beautiful pups." Dr. Fields says before handing our baby to a midwife who brings the baby over to me.

I get to hold her for a minute or two then the midwife takes her away to check her health and stuff while I push out another pup

And fifteen minutes later another cry is heard.

"And here is pup number two"

"You did it baby." Tobin says and kisses my forehead before our other daughter is handed to me making skin to skin contact before she is taken away to make sure she is healthy.

Ten minutes later a nurse/midwife brings our babies into the room and sets them down in my arms.

"I've never seen something so beautiful." I say and look up at My alpha’s.. "These are our pups.”

"Yeah baby. Our pups…We love you so much beautiful." Christen says.

"I love you two too...you don't have to sleep on the couch." I say and my alpha’s laughs. "But we are not having sex for a long time."

"You just tell us when your ready." Tobin says

I then scoot over in the bed and My alpha’s lays down next to me then we all look down at our daughters.

"Hi Pups. I'm your Mommy and this is your Mom and Mama." I say then yawn.

"Here hand me Ingrid and you get some sleep." Tobin says and I do just that then Christen takes Kasey from me.

"Please stay." I say and look at my beautiful Alpha’s.

"We aren't going anywhere little one.” Christen says.

I smile then pull my Alpha’s down into a quick, but passionate, kiss then I lay my head back and get some sleep.

What feels like a minute later I’m awoken by the whimpers of my pups.

"How are my two princesses?" I say and not even a second later they start to cry so I take them and lay them in my arms and feed them.

"Looks like they were hungry." Tobin says and we sit in silence enjoying our first moments as a family.

"You ready for everyone to meet our pups?” Christen asks.

"I'm ready when you are." I say. "How do I look?"

“Beautiful babygirl.” Tobin says.

Tobin then leaves the room only to return 5 minutes later with our bags and my sister and her mates. Once the three A’s are in the room Christen hands our pups to them.

"Who's this?" Ash asks as she gushes over Ingrid.

"Well Ashy have Ingrid Michelle Heath and Ali and Alex you are holding Kasey Alexandra Heath.”

“Oh my god they have our names.” Ali says.

“Mhmm.” Tobin says

"Did they tell you what Dynamic they are?" Ash asks. 

"Ingrid's an Alpha and Kasey's an Omega." Christen says as Ash hands her Ingrid.

My sister then comes over and kisses my head.

“You feel alright?” Ash asks as I look at my family.

“Perfect.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Sophie’s POV**

“PUPS LET’S GO.” I shout up the stairs.

A few minutes later three sets of feet come walking down the stairs causing me to sigh.

“Ingrid please go get your brother.” I say then my oldest Alpha child walks back up stairs.

“I ready Mommy.” Isabella says with a smile.

“Thank you little one.” I say.

“Mommy why Bubba no listen to you?” Kasey asks.

“I don’t know sweetie.” I say as Kasey and Calvin come down the stairs.

“Mean bubba.” Isabella says only to have Calvin hit her.

“CALVIN.” I scold then pick the only boy in the family up. “Do you need to stay home today?”

“Not the boss of me.” Calvin says. “Bad omega.”

“Do I need to call your Mother’s.” I ask the little Alpha.

Calvin shakes his head so I set him back down.

“Now apologize to Isabella.” I say and swat his bottom.

Calvin slowly trudges over to his twin sister then he looks at the ground.

“Sorry sissy.” Calvin mumbles.

“It’s okay.” Isabella says then she hugs her twin.

“Go to the car Pups.” I say then my four children head to our car.

I grab my phone, wallet, bag, and the tickets then I head to the car and put my bag in the passenger seat. I then make sure all the pups are belted in properly before I start driving to the stadium.

“Mommy?” Kasey says.

“Yes?”

“Where are we going?”

“Since Mom and Mama won the World Cup this year they’re retiring and today is Mom and Mama’s retirement game so we’re gonna go watch them.”

“Will they be home more now?” Isabella asks.

“Yep.” I say.

“Yay.” Isabella cheers.

“Mommy why’d you retire?” Ingrid asks.

I retired from football after we won gold at the Olympics.

“I wanted to raise you four and being a footballer just didn’t make sense anymore.”

“Dumb omega.” Calvin mumbles.

“Stop.” Ingrid says as we pull up to the stadium. “You’re gonna get in trouble.”

After we’re parked I help the pups out of their seats then I grab my stuff before we walk into Providence Park. Once inside the stadium we head to where we’re supposed to meet my Alpha’s.

“MOMS.” The four pups yell when they see the two most beautiful women in the world then they take off towards their Moms

“There you are.” Tobin says as she hugs Calvin and Kasey

“Hi pups.” Christen says as she hugs Isabella and Ingrid.

My alpha’s kiss all over our pup’s face then they set them down and let them go hug their ‘aunts’

“And there’s our beautiful omega.” Tobin says as I walk towards my Alpha’s

“Hi Alpha’s.” I say as I walk into their arms.

Once I’m wrapped in my Alpha’s arms I lick their faces for a minute then I purr when they kiss their mating marks on my neck.

“How are you little one?” Christen questions.

“You two need to deal with your pup.” I say.

“Which one?” Tobin asks.

“Your son doesn’t think he has to listen to me because I’m an omega.”

“Is that right?” Christen rhetorically questions then she and Tobin look at our son. “We’ll handle this.”

“He also hit Isabella.” I say.

“HE DID WHAT.” My Alpha’s yell.

“Pups come.” Tobin says then our four pups quickly come back to us.

Christen and Tobin look down at our kids for a minute then they pick Calvin up and take him away from us.

“Is Calvin in trouble?” Lindsey asks.

“Yeah.” I say. “He’s not very good at listening to Omega’s

“Well that’s not good.”

“No it is not.” I say then I hug the blonde. “Congrats by the way.”

Mal’s pregnant.

“Thanks.” Lindsey says as my mates and our pup return.

“Calvin has something to say to you.” Christen says so I squat down to my pup’s height.

“Go ahead.” Tobin says and taps Calvin’s head.

“I’m sorry Mommy.” Calvin says and sniffles. “I’ll promise I’ll be better.”

“It’s okay sweetie.” I say and wipe a tear from my pup’s eye. “Now gimme a hug.”

Calvin nods then he walks into my arms, hugs me, and starts crying.

“It’s okay pup.” I say then I lick the tears away. “You’re okay.”

“You still love me?” Calvin questions.

“I still love you Calvin.” I confirm then I notice Calvin rubbing his butt. “Did those mean ol Alpha’s spank you?”

“Yeah.” Calvin sadly mumbles so I pick him up then we stand up and look at my mates.

“Mean Alpha’s.” I say then I hold our Pup out to my Alpha’s. “He needs some kisses.”

“Oh does he?” Christen questions then she and Tobin kiss all around our pup’s face.

“Better?” Tobin questions and Calvin nods.

“Hey.” Kasey says and pulls on my jeans. “What about us?

My mates and I smile at each other then we wrap our four pups in our arms and kiss them.

“Better?” I ask and the four pups nod.

“Girls it’s time.” Alex says.

Tobin and Christen nod then they set our pups down and head onto the field. The pups and I wait with Tobin and Christen’s family in the tunnel until we’re called onto the field. Once on the field we pose for photo’s with Tobin and Christen then all of us head to our seats to watch the game.

90 minutes later the team have beaten 3-0 with Christen getting two goals and Tobin getting the last goal.

Once the game ends I head to the car and put the kids in their seats then we wait for my Alpha’s

“MOMS.” All four kids shout when Christen and Tobin get into the car.

“Hi pups.” Tobin and Christen say in unison.

Once my Alpha’s are in the car I drive us back to our home where we’ll be having a celebration for them.   
When we get to the house Tobin and Christen help the pups out of their seats then our pups run into the house. I grab my things then my Alpha’s and I head up to our room to shower.

“Alpha’s?” I question once we’re all nude.

“Yes little one?” Christen says as she and Tobin wrap me in their arms.

“I love you.” I say

“We love you too Sophie.” Tobin says then she and Christen kiss their marks on my neck.

“I have a present for you tonight.” I say.

“Oh?” Tobin says. “Can we get a hint at what it is

I nod then I look at my Alpha’s

“I want you to knot me until I have pups in me.”

“Sophie.” Christen whines. “Can we start now?”

“I don’t know Alpha.” I say then I start walking towards the bathroom.

Right before I cross into the bathroom I look back at my alpha’s.

“Why don’t you come find out?” I question.

My alpha’s immediately run after me then they pick me up and carry me into the shower.

Once in the shower I grip onto Tobin as she slides her dick into my pussy

“Oh Alpha.” I moan.

Moments later Christen spreads my cheeks and slides into my ass.

“Ready little one?” Christen asks.

“Please ALpha’s.” I beg. “Knot me.”

Christen and Tobin smirk at each other then they start pounding into me as the water rains over us.

As my alpha’s fuck me I can’t help but think how I got so lucky to have the two sexiest woman be my Alpha’s

I’m so glad I was the Twenty-Fourth player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
